El aguila y el dragón
by Tomoyo Higurashi
Summary: Eagle se recupera lentamente de su coma. Umi es la relacionadora publica de Cefiro y los otros planetas. ¿Puede haber algo más que amistad y politica entre estos dos?
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Hacía mucho tiempo q tenía en mente a esta pareja, pero recién ahora me decidí a hacer un fic de ellos. Podrán no haber estado juntos ni el manga ni el anime, pero estos dos me encatan por separado y quiero ver q resulta de juntarlos. El único fic q he encontrado hasta el momento de Eagle y Umi es **Ice And Snow** de **ViscountessKiera** (q x lo demás me encanta) y a falta de otro escribo este. Jejeje, pero no x eso pienso descontinuar mi otro fic: estoy muy inpirada!!!

Ahora, para los q hayan visto solo la serie, en el manga Eagle no muere, pero si queda en coma, aunque se pueden comunicar con él en unas especies de trances (es Cefiro, no se olviden). Lo otro es que Hikaru y compañía pueden ir y venir de Cefiro a la Tierra cuando quieran (o eso entendí yo). Mi idea es unir un poco los dos finales, pero de eso ya se van a ir dando cuenta.

Bueno, dejo de dar lata y los dejo con mi historia. Dejen reviews xfis.

* * *

**La novia de fuego**

La noche era sencillamente perfecta; soplaba un viento suave que movía ligeramente las copas de los árboles, pasando delicadamente por entre sus ramas. En el cielo, las estrellas brillaban como nunca; como si ellas también estuvieran concientes de la celebración que se estaba llevando abajo y quisieran formar parte de ella.

En el castillo, la música y la conversación alegre de la gente, podía oírse por los pasillos; el ambiente era realmente uno agradable y lleno de felicidad. Después de todo¿qué tan seguido se casa una guerrera mágica? Todos los habitantes de Cephiro compartían su tan ansiada y merecida felicidad; ¿no se había preocupado siempre por ellos¿no había ayudado a su relación con los planetas vecinos y a la reconstrucción de su mundo? Y lo más importante de todo¿no había sido ella quien garantizó la libertad y salvación de ese mundo? Y aunque todo lo anterior no hubiera sido cierto, aún les hubiera quedado su felicidad por el novio; siempre lo habían admirado y respetado, al tiempo que sentido una enorme tristeza por su soledad; ahora ya no estaba solo y comenzaría una familia junto a la mujer que amaba.

La ceremonia había concluido hacía un buen rato y ahora todo el mundo se encontraba en los alrededores del castillo o en el salón principal del castillo, disfrutando del baile. Los ya esposos estaban en el último, bailando en el centro de este, acompañados por otras parejas.

Mucho había cambiado la joven en esos cuatro años. Para empezar, su estatura había aumentado y aunque nunca hubiera podido igualar la altura de la guerrera del agua, hacía mucho que había dejado de ser la muchachita a quien muchos confundían con una niña pequeña. Su figura también había cambiado, era imposible ya ocultar que era una mujer, y una muy bella por cierto. Su rostro era casi el mismo, pero había adquirido cierta madurez en sus gestos y sus rasgos ya no eran tan infantiles. Lo que seguía igual era el brillo de sus ojos, dulces, tiernos y compasivos, pero con una llama interior que revelaba gran fuerza interna y una voluntad indomable a la hora de pelear por lo que amaba. Justo como su elemento: el fuego.

Hikaru bailaba ágil y agraciadamente en los brazos de su marido. Físicamente él estaba casi igual; seguía igual de atractivo que cuando ella lo había conocido, todavía más si es que eso era posible. Aunque su carácter siempre sería el de alguien serio y silencioso, su alma ya no estaba en las sombras, algo de lo que Hikaru se había encargado personalmente. Ya no era tan frecuente verlo serio todo el tiempo, su gestos se habían suavizado y la sonrisa si bien no estaba en su cara siempre, se había vuelto increíblemente natural y sincera. Sí, Lantis definitivamente era feliz y daría hasta su último aliento de vida para asegurarse de que la mujer en sus brazos también lo fuera.

No había una sola persona que no admirara lo bien que se veían juntos. El vestido de Hikaru era sencillo (en cuanto a corte), pero hecho con telas finísimas y de un blanco inmaculado; era al estilo griego y era tan ligero que ella podía moverse con total libertad. Lo único que no era blanco era el lazo que sujetaba su cintura, de tela trasparente y tonos entre rosados y rojizos. Su cuello estaba adornado con un collar de oro, circular que en el frente tenía tres piedras preciosas de color rojo, y además el medallón que Lantis le regalara años atrás, estaba apoyado en su pecho. En cuanto a su pelo, hacía mucho que no se lo trenzaba y esa noche lo llevaba arreglado de forma que este se juntaba en la base de la nuca y luego caía suelto en su espalda, adornado por pequeñas flores blancas. Sus muñecas estaban adornadas por pulseras doradas que acentuaban la delicadeza de sus brazos.

Lantis estaba vestido a la manera de Cefiro como siempre, pero con la diferencia de que en lugar del negro habitual que lo caracterizaba, estaba vestido de blanco, y tanto los adornos de su capa como su armadura, resplandecían con el brillo de la plata.

La canción se detuvo, pero ellos continuaron sin separarse. Hikaru cerró sus ojos y Lantis se inclinó para darle un suave beso sobre la frente, luego los párpados, las mejillas y finalmente los labios. Fue beso suave tierno y largo, cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo.

-Detesto interrumpir –dijo una vos masculina conocida por los dos –Pero me fue imposible saludarlos antes y quiero felicitar a los novios –agregó un joven de pelo rubio que se confundía ligeramente con el gris, al tiempo que se inclinaba respetuoso y sonriente ante ellos.

-¡Eagle! –exclamó una feliz Hikaru - ¡Qué alegría verte¡pensé que no ibas a llegar!

-¿Me creíste capaz de faltar?

- Ya te echábamos de menos –dijo su amigo en falso tono de reproche, mientras le estrechaba la mano.

-Lo lamento, pero la nave se averió mientras viajábamos, por eso el retraso –se disculpó –Vieras la cara que tenía Geo, el pobre Zazu tuvo que aguantar su genio y trabajar como loco en las reparaciones –se rió.

-¡Me imagino! –comento riendo él también.

-¿Y dónde están ellos? –preguntó Hikaru, buscándolos con la mirada, sin exito.

-Zazu se quedó explicándole a unos excitados niños el funcionamiento de nuestra nave; no me extrañaría que esté dándoles un tour. En cuanto a Geo... digamos que alguien lo entretuvo en el camino –comentó guiñándoles el ojo.

-¿Se enojó por no llegar a nuestro matrimonio o por no poder ver a alguien? –comentó el novio maliciosamente.

Hikaru sonrió –Me alegro. Tatra se veía muy sola cuando empezó el baile.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que se tarden en formalizarlo? –preguntó Lantis a Eagle –Para todos es obvio lo que sienten.

-No lo sé –respondió el comandante –pero sinceramente no creo que Geo aguante mucho más sin ella a su lado. Nunca creí verlo tan enamorado –recordando la forma en que contemplaba a la mayor de las princesas de Chizeta cada vez que esta no lo veía; sabía que su amigo tenía momentos difíciles tratando de mantenerse firme delante de ella.

-¡Eagle! –él comandante se volteó sonriendo galante y dulcemente al reconocer a la dueña de esa voz -¡¿Qué modales son esos¿O es que en Autozam se acostumbra a ignorar a las prometidas?

-No fue mi intención. Nunca podría ignorarte, Umi – acariciando delicadamente su mejilla.

-Más te vale –el tono no era para nada amenazador, más bien era dulce, igual que su sonrisa, que por cierto le fue devuelta. Ella colocó su mano sobre la suya.

-Estás preciosa –contempló lo bien que le queda el vestido azul plateado que llevaba puesto: era un vestido con tirantes y escote en v, ajustado hasta la cintura (sin mostrar más de lo debido) y que luego caía suelto y elegantemente. Su pelo largo y sedoso estaba tomado en una cola de caballo, dejando al descubierto sus hombros y el cuello, el que por cierto estaba adornado con una gargantilla negra, que tenía en centro una piedra preciosa de color azul, rodeada por pequeños diamantes.

-Gracias –le hizo una pequeña reverencia –Hikaru, Lantis, les importa si se los robo un momento.

La guerrera de fuego rió –A mí no¿a ti Lantis? –miró a su marido.

-Para nada –le sonrió a sus amigos –Todo tuyo Umi.

Dicho y hecho. Ella lo tomó de la mano y el comandante se dejo llevar sin la menor resistencia, en tanto los recién casados volvían a bailar.


	2. Chapter 2

He aquí el segundo capitulo. Espero que les guste y dejen reviews porfis. Chao :)**

* * *

**

**Saliendo de las sombras**

Por unos instantes creyó que todo había sido el fin. No era que le disgustara dar su vida por su amigos, él mismo se había resignado ya a la idea de que moriría joven, pero todo había sido tan rápido. Una muerte en batalla: todo un orgullo para un guerrero sin duda alguna, y si alguien merecía ser considerado un guerrero, ese era él, Eagle Vision, comandante de Autozam.

Sí, ese tenía que ser el fin. ¿Cómo podía ser de otra forma luego de esa explosión¡Era imposible que alguien hubiera logrado sobrevivir! Y sin embargo estaba vivo, en coma, pero vivo.

Todo fue un brillante resplandor que lo cegó y luego oscuridad, nada más que eso. No se enteró ni del sonido del estallido, ni del grito aterrorizado de Hikaru. No supo que ella y las otras guerreras habían quedado sin respiración y blancas y frías como la nieve a causa del impacto, ni que Lantis se había forzado a desviar la vista de ese horror. Tampoco fue conciente del llanto desesperado de Zazu ni de las maldiciones que lanzo Geo, al tiempo que retenía las lagrimas. Ni idea de cuanto duró eso, pero cuando el pensamiento volvió a su cabeza, le pareció que eso había sido hacia ya mucho tiempo y no entendía lo que había pasado. ¿Eso era la muerte¿Silencio y oscuridad absolutas y ser conciente de ellos?

Pero no duró mucho. Comenzó escuchar murmullos a lo lejos, y poco a poco, esos murmullos se volvieron voces llamándolo. En un principio le fue imposible reconocer las voces, pero luego pudo distinguir las de Lantis y Hikaru, Guru Clef, y un poco más lejos las de Geo y Zazu. Junto con eso, la oscuridad de hizo menos fuerte y fue capaz de distinguirse a sí mismo, en un "lugar" que era todo negro.

Fuera de donde él estaba, Guru Clef se dio cuenta de su reacción e instó a Hikaru para que entrara en su mente.

-¿Entrar a su mente?

-Sí. En estos momentos, es la única forma de ayudarlo.

-¿Si sabía eso porque no lo dijo antes? –quiso saber un irritado Geo, y es que saber que su amigo y comandante estaba a salvo lo alegraba, pero también lo preocupaba su condición.

-Entrar en la mente de alguien no es algo para tomarse a la ligera: se necesita que la persona tenga un mínimo grado de conciencia o las consecuencias podrían ser lamentables. Además, quien entra debe tener algún tipo de lazo afectivo con esa persona y contar una voluntad muy fuerte –giró la vista hacia Hikaru –Eres la única que cuenta con esas características.

-Pero Lantis es aún más cercano a él que yo y también tiene una poderosa voluntad.

-Y no lo niego, pero me temo que él y Eagle están al mismo nivel, lo que podría ser un problema. Como la persona con la fuerza de voluntad más fuerte en este mundo, eres la que más posibilidades tiene de lograrlo –sentenció el hechicero.

Hikaru no dijo nada y se dedicó a mirar el cuerpo de Eagle, inmóvil en una cama frente a ella. No sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de no lograrlo y empeorar las cosas. Dirigió la mirada a las otras dos guerreras en busca de consejo y sus ojos le dijeron que eso era lo correcto. Sintió que una mano tomaba la suya y se dio cuenta que era la de Lantis, ella levantó la vista hacia él y sus ojos la miraron de una forma que le infundía seguridad.

-Confío en ti –le dijo y Hikaru asintió.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

**Cuatro años después: matrimonio de Hikaru y Lantis**

Luego de encontrarse en la fiesta habían bailado un rato y ahora se encontraban fuera del castillo, dando un paseo por los alrededores. Iban tomados del brazo y Umi tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Así, llegaron hasta un lago.

-La ceremonia estuvo preciosa. Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras estado ahí.

-A mí también –la rodeó por detrás con los brazos. Los dos tenían la vista puesta en el lago –Cuatro años –susurró Eagle.

-Sí. Pasaron tan rápido...

-Es casi como si hubiera estado en coma ayer –meditó.

-No pienses en eso.

-Es difícil no hacerlo cuando hace tres días fue la celebración de la derrota de Devonair. Cuando pienso que podría estar muerto...

-Pero no lo estás –él aún la tenía abrazada, y ella se giró para quedar frente a él y colocar los brazos alrededor de su cuello, haciendo que el contacto fuera todavía más intimo –Algo de lo que estoy muy agradecida –susurró empinándose y colocando un beso en sus labios; beso que le fue devuelto.

-No eres la única –agregó él cuando ella se apartó. Su voz era suave, profunda, y daba a entender muy claro que le encantaba lo que ella había hecho.

Ella rió juguetona-¿Alguna vez pensaste que terminarías así?

-¿Así cómo?

-Así. Enamorado de una completa desconocida de un mundo que no es el tuyo, a la que combatiste cuando recién llegaste a este planeta y que es prácticamente una chiquilla inmadura al lado tuyo.

-No eres inmadura. Demasiado directa algunas veces –se rió y ella se sonrojó ligeramente –Pero eso siempre me ha gustado y en cuanto a lo de chiquilla... hace mucho que no eres nada de eso.

-Te lo agradezco. Pero sigues sin contestar mi pregunta.

-¿Si pensé que pasaría todo esto? No. Cuando salí de Autozam lo único que tenía en la cabeza era convertirme en el pilar; en parte para ayudar a Lantis, pero en especial por mi tierra. Yo ya estaba bastante enfermo y crear la ruta a Cefiro terminó por empeorar las cosas. Ya me había hecho a la idea de morir.

-Morir a los diecinueve... Demasiado joven para mi gusto –frunció el ceño –Aunque a esa edad ya eras comandante –recordó orgullosa.

-Mira quien habla, la que se convirtió en guerrera mágica a los catorce. ¿Y tú me das charlas de juventud? –se rieron juntos. Eagle acarició su mejilla y ella disfrutó del contacto –Creo que nunca terminaré de agradecerle a Hikaru –dijo mirándola con ternura –Realmente no me hubiera gustado perderme esto.

**Dormitorio de Eagle: 4 años antes, 1 mes después de la batalla final**

No era de verdad, pero lo parecía, y le gustaba verlo. Para alguien nacido en un planeta como Autozam en el que todo era tecnología y contaminación, era agradable ver algo de verde.

Aunque su cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar, este se recuperaba y la mente de Eagle estaba más activa que nunca. Hikaru había creado ese campo de flores para él; lo relajaba y favorecía su recuperación. De pronto sintió que ya no estaba solo.

-Hola. ¿Cómo estuvo el colegio? –le preguntó a Hikaru.

-Bien, aunque cansa.

Le dedicó una sonrisa -¿Y las demás? –refiriéndose a Umi y Fuu que también se preocupaban de él y lo visitaban.

-Fuu tuvo que acompañar a su hermana y Umi... la verdad no sé, se quedó hablando con Guru Clef y se veía muy entusiasmada. Ya van varios días que se queda preguntándole cosas.

-Qué raro. No es por ser malo, pero ella no es muy académica que digamos –bromeó.

-¡Te escuché! –gritó la recién llegada –De acuerdo, no soy como Fuu, eso es seguro, pero eso no me hace una ignorante. Para tu información soy una de las mejores de mi curso –dijo algo indignada.

-Está bien, está bien me disculpo –se apresuró el rubio –No quise decir que fueras ignorante.

-Y yo que te tenía una sorpresa –se fingió herida –pero después de esto creo que no te daré nada.

Hikaru se reía y el joven comandante hubiera hecho lo mismo de no ser porque eso iba en contra del juego –Humildemente pido perdón a la guerrera del agua y prometo que esta ofensa no se volverá a repetir.

Umi lo encaró solemne y dijo –Perdonado –luego de lo cual no pudo contenerse más y viendo las caras de sus amigos se largó a reír, contagiando a los otros dos.

-¿Y qué era lo que te tenía tan ocupada? –preguntó Hikaru, todavía riéndose.

-Pues esto –y sacando sus manos de la espalda, les mostró una bandeja con pasteles de chocolate -¿Qué les parece?

-¿Pero cómo? –quiso saber el último pilar –Creí que no se podían crear cosas para comer.

-No se puede –respondió su amiga.

-No entiendo –dijo Eagle.

-La comida no puede crearse de la nada porque es algo 100 porciento físico, sin ninguna cualidad mental y que a diferencia de las otras imágenes tiene sabor.

-Eso es lo que yo sabía –dijo Hikaru.

-Pero, si la comida ya existe en el mundo real y usa el hechizo adecuado...

-¿Estás diciendo que podemos comer?

-Sí. Aunque no alimentan de verdad, solo dan la sensación de que son de verdad. ¿Por qué no los prueban? –y el ofrecimiento no fue rechazado.

-¡Están muy ricos!

-Delicioso... –Eagle que hacía tiempo no sabía nada de sabor estaba feliz.

-Cada vez te quedan mejores –la felicitó la guerrera de fuego.

-¿Los hiciste tú? –preguntó el casi pilar.

-Sip. Tengo la costumbre de hacer dulces; es lo único que me sale bien en la cocina –suspiró –Sé que no sientes hambre, la magia de Guru Clef se encarga de alimentarte, pero imaginé que te tenía aburrido no sentir los sabores. Lo hubiera hecho antes, pero tuve varios fracasos antes de que el hechizo me saliera bien. ¿Te gustaron?

-¿Es broma¡Me encantaron! Muchas gracias Umi –y dio un enorme mordisco a su pastel, causando más de una risa por la inesperada reacción.

Desde entonces, cada vez que iban a verlo en su trance, le llevaban dulces y otras cosas para comer. Eagle agradecía cada una de las atenciones de la gente de Cefiro y las guerreras, sin mencionar los esfuerzos de Zazu y Geo por entrar en su mente (las primeras veces no duraron más de unos minutos) y darle noticias de Autozam y su padre. Su progreso iba en aumento día con día, y aunque era un proceso que llevaría tiempo, Guru Clef estaba seguro de su completa recuperación, después de todo él era Eagle Vision, el casi pilar de Cefiro.


	3. Chapter 3

Es bueno ver q este fic no se quedó sin leer. Muchas gracias a **MaOkO**, y si, le voy a seguir a ver que pasa ;P 

De más está decir que todos los personajes de Magic Knight Rayearth pertenecen a las Clamp, en cuanto al papá de Eagle, tuve que inventarle el nombre, porque yo por lo menos nunca lo he escuchado o leído. Bueno, el les dejo el capitulo. Chao.**

* * *

**

**Preocupaciones**

Dos personas se paseaban por el salón principal del castillo de Cefiro, uno de ellos era un joven de pelo verde y ojos dorados, el otro era bajo y a pesar de tener varios siglos de vida, a simple vista se veía como un niño, aunque algo en su cara lo delataba. Estaban preocupados.

-¡Esta espera me está matando! –terminó por estallar el ahora rey de Cefiro.

-Cálmate Ferio –intentó tranquilizarlo el mago.

-¿Qué me calme?¡Pero si hace horas que deberían haber llegado! –llevando los brazos al techo.

-Lantis y Larfaga ya fueron a investigar, así que calma.

Ferio se dejo caer en el trono –Sé que estoy paranoico, pero es que esto no es normal. La gente de Autozam siempre es muy puntual. Los esperábamos en la mañana... ¡y ya casi es de noche! –se llevo ambas manos a la frente -¿Qué se supone que le diga a Eagle?

-Que ha habido un retraso, nada más. De momento no sabemos que ocurrió, así que no podemos asegurar nada.

-Ya lo sé, pero le he dicho lo mismo desde la mañana. Creo que se merece más información que esa, no se te olvide Guru Clef que su padre venía en ese viaje.

-No se me olvida Ferio, pero no sacamos nada con preocuparlo más de la cuenta. Te recuerdo que nosotros tampoco tenemos mucha información.

Mientra Guru Clef seguía discutiendo con el joven rey y al mismo tiempo trataba de calmarlo, en su dormitorio, un joven Autozamita estaba intranquilo. Ese retraso no era uno normal, eran demasiadas horas sin noticias y eso lo hacía pensar en mil y un posibilidades de accidentes durante el viaje, cuál de todas más peligrosa.

"Las malas noticias viajan rápido Eagle, trata de calmarte. Si algo malo hubiera pasado ya te hubieran avisado," eso era lo que se decía el comandante, pero en su interior algo se negaba a calmarse. La existencia de distintos grupos políticos, era algo completamente normal en un sistema de gobierno como el de Autozam, siempre había existido y siempre existiría, pensaba Eagle. Pero en el último tiempo las cosas no marchaban tan bien. La escasez de recursos se agudizaba y el temía lo que algunos grupos extremistas podían llegar a hacer para quedarse con el poder. Era cierto que había roces en los distintos lados de la política, pero con todo y diferencias, siempre habían hecho el máximo esfuerzo de trabajar juntos por el bien de su mundo. Ahora, las cosas habían llegado a un punto crítico y él temía por su gente, pero más que nada temía por su padre.

**En la Tierra:**

En la casa de los Ryusaki, tres niñas se preparaban para sus vacaciones de fin de año escolar.

-Niñas¿seguras que no necesitaran comida? –se preocupó la madre de Umi al ver que llevaban de todo menos eso.

-No te preocupes mamá, tenemos todo planeado para que nos falte nada.

-Sí señora Ryusaki –continuó Fuu –el viaje no es para nada largo, y allá hay de todo.

-No se preocupe, estaremos bien –aseguró Hikaru.

Viéndolas tan seguras, no le quedo más que resignarse y aceptar lo que decían, aunque les reiteró que cualquier cosa o problema no dudaran en llamar. Salió del dormitorio de su hija, recordándoles que bajaran a comer en un rato –Ya sé que tienen todo planeado, pero de todas formas no pienso dejarlas irse con el estomago vacío.

-¿Creen que algún día podamos decirle la verdad a nuestras familias? –preguntó Umi.

-Eso espero –dijo Hikaru –¡Me encantarían que conocieran Cefiro!

-¿Crees que Lantis pueda con Masaru y Kakeru? –bromeó Fuu, arrancando más de una risa. Era bien sabido que esos dos eran demasiado protectores con su hermana menor, la única mujer para colmo. Era imposible no reírse al imaginar su reacción al saber que la "linda e inocente Hikaru", salía desde hacía casi un año con un hombre cinco años mayor que ella y que era un experto guerrero.

-Espero que Lantis sepa correr, porque cuando sepan y se los presentes, lo va a necesitar –dijo Umi.

-No se preocupen por él. Para eso tengo a Satoru que domina sin problemas a esos dos.

-Ya quisiera tener un hermano como el tuyo –suspiró la guerrera del agua –Esto de ser hija única cansa, sobre todo porque mis papas no se cansan de buscarme pareja.

-Pues encuentra a alguien y asunto arreglado –le dijo Fuu.

-¡Cómo si fuera tan fácil!

-Difícil no es –dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno... en el caso de ustedes, definitivamente no, pero parece que conmigo las cosas no funcionan.

-Pero está Ascot –le recordó la rubia.

-Es cierto, Ascot te quiere mucho Umi –siguió Hikaru.

-Lo sé, pero por más que quiera no logro verlo como algo más que un amigo –comentó triste –No me gustaría intentar algo y terminar lastimándolo.

-Lo entiendo –dijo una comprensiva guerrera de viento –Pero Umi, en tu colegio tienes cientos de pretendientes¿segura que no hay ninguno que te interese?

-De esa forma, no.

-¿Entonces, nunca nadie te ha llamado la atención? –preguntó la guerrera de fuego.

-No –era mentira, claro que había alguien, pero ese alguien era totalmente inalcanzable y ella lo sabía. No había la más mínima posibilidad de que alguien como Guru Clef se fijara en ella de esa manera. "Hasta es posible que lo mío no sea nada más que admiración y capricho."

Las amigas no siguieron insistiendo. Enamorarse de la noche a la mañana no era asunto de vida o muerte, y forzar una relación tampoco era la mejor idea del universo. Lo que tuviera que ocurrir, ocurriría en su momento.

Cuando terminaron de comer y agradecer a la mamá de Umi, las tres tomaron sus bolsos y se dirigieron a la estación de trenes. Iban a Cefiro, pero para no llamar mucho la atención con sus desapariciones, decidieron pedir prestada una casa de playa de los papas de Fuu, a lo que ellos no pusieron ningún problema.

El viaje fue agradable y antes del anochecer ya estaban en la casa. Instalaron parte de sus cosas, ya que tendrían que volver a la casa aunque fuera para cuidarla, y además porque tenían intenciones de sus amigos conocieran su mundo. Una vez arreglado todo, las tres abrieron el portal a Cefiro.

Cefiro: dormitorio de Eagle 

El joven seguía sentado en su cama, tratando de calmarse, cuando entraron las tres amigas, algo más que preocupadas. Eagle les dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas, aunque eso no evitó que ellas notaran su preocupación y en silencio, solo con verse a los ojos, se pusieran de acuerdo para animarlo.

-Te ves mucho mejor Eagle –lo felicitó Fuu –Ni parece que alguna vez hubieras estado en coma.

-Gracias Fuu, pero aún me falta mucho, todavía no soy capaz de levantarme más que por unas horas y no puedo ir muy lejos.

-Pero Guru Clef habla maravillas de tu fuerza de voluntad y recuperación –dijo Hikaru.

-Y aunque no lo hiciera, eso puede verse –sentenció Umi –No eres nada débil, puedo apostar a que pronto estarás caminando por más tiempo.

-Gracias –le sonrió a las tres y esta vez fue una sonrisa sincera.

En eso entró Guru Clef, finalmente con noticias de los viajeros. Aparentemente, la nave en que venían había sufrido un desperfecto que tenía toda la cara de sabotaje. Afortunadamente no había pasado a mayores y todos estaban bien, pero habían pasado un buen susto.

El alivio que se reflejó en la cara de Eagle fue muy notorio y todavía más cuando vio que su padre entraba escoltado por Lantis y el propio Ferio. El presidente y el comandante se parecían mucho, la única deferencia (además de los años) era la barba del presidente y sus ojos de color gris, casi plateados.

El reencuentro entre Silver e Eagle Vision fue muy emotivo, y luego de las presentaciones y los agradecimientos del mandatario por los cuidados hacia su hijo, todos los demás abandonaron la habitación para dejar a padre e hijo en confianza.

De los cinco días planeados para esa visita, los Autozamitas pudieron quedarse sólo dos, y uno de ellos debido a las reparaciones. Sin embargo y con todas las preocupaciones, fueron dos días muy agradables para los Vision, tanto así, que Eagle experimentó una mejoría notable y estuvo en pie más de la mitad de esos días. Cuando llegó la despedida, Eagle le pidió a Geo que se pusiera en contacto lo más pronto posible, a lo que su amigo respondió que lamentaría haberle pedido eso, porque no lo iba a dejar en paz con tanto mensaje.

-Rey Ferio, Guru Clef, Guerreras Mágicas y Lantis, muchas gracias por cuidar de mi hijo –volvió a agradecer el presidente.

-No tiene porque darlas, a decir verdad, Eagle es quien ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo –dijo Guru Clef.

-Aún así les agradezco –se inclinó ligeramente –Espero poder volver pronto y en mejores circunstancias.

-Eso esperamos nosotros también –dijo el joven rey –Tan pronto podamos realizaremos una visita a Autozam para ver que podemos hacer con su problema ambiental –dándole la mano al mandatario.

Antes de que subieran a la nave, Umi les entregó un paquete a Geo, Zazu y el presidente, además de una canasta. Silver agradeció el detalle de la guerrera, aunque le extrañó, hasta que Geo exclamó:

-¿Es lo que creo que es? –y como ella asintiera -¡Gracias, nadie hace dulces como tú!

-¡Eres más glotón que Eagle! –se rió ella y entre todas las risas, incluidas las del aludido, el presidente le sonrió y agradeció el regalo. En ese muy corto tiempo que había podido estar en Céfiro, le había tomado simpatía a esas niñas.

Al día siguiente de su partida, las guerreras decidieron que ya era tiempo de que sus amigos conocieran su mundo y sin mucho esfuerzo, los convencieron de acompañarlas. Eagle fue el que más rápido aceptó; como todavía no podía alejarse mucho del castillo no era mucho lo que había podido conocer de ese mundo y la perspectiva de ver otros paisajes lo animaba mucho, además así despejaría su mente de las preocupaciones que no ayudaban en nada a su salud.


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, ya estoy de vuelta, perdón por no actualizar antes, pero las pruebas en la U :S . Espero que este capitulo les guste. Por favor dejen reviews. De nuevo gracias MaOkO, espero que este capitulo no lo encuentres tan corto. Chao.

P.D: Si alguien se le ocurre nombre para el capitulo, estoy recibiendo ideas

* * *

A orillas del mar, había un atractivo, alto y atlético joven de pelo rubio ceniza. Llevaba puestas sandalias y estaba vestido con una polera blanca sin magas y unos jeans de azul gastado. Eagle miraba el enorme océano frente a él, sin poder despegarle los ojos de encima.

-Hermoso –susurró, completamente hipnotizado por el vaivén de las olas y el viento salado que soplaba en su cara.

-Eagle –dijo Umi poniendo la mano en su hombro y sacándolo de la ensoñación –Ya vamos a almorzar, será mejor que vengas o Ferio te dejará sin nada que comer – ese comentario le arrancó una sonrisa al joven.

Mientras caminaban al lugar donde los demás (las dos parejas y Presea, Ascot y Caldina) ya habían puesto una frazada y preparaban el picnic, Umi se dedicó a observar al Autozamita. Nunca olvidaría el brillo de sus ojos cuando llegaron a la playa, realmente estaba extasiado con el lugar. Estaba segura que de no haber sido por su estado de salud, difícilmente hubieran podido sacarlo del agua. No se arrepentía de haberlo traído.

-Es la primera vez que ves el mar¿verdad?

-No –ella lo miró confundida –Autozam también tiene mar, aunque es un mar completamente muerto –su mirada era triste y melancólica –Nunca pensé que el mar pudiera ser tan hermoso. Me alegra haber venido. Gracias por invitarme –dijo mirándola.

-De nada.

El resto de la tarde fue muy agradable. Después de comer, se dedicaron a pasear por la playa y la ciudad. Lantis sonreía de manera no muy notoria pero dulce cada vez que veía a Hikaru entusiasmarse con alguno de los puestos de artesanías o novedades que había cerca del muelle y por las calles, y ella por su parte, sentía que sus latidos se aceleraban cada vez que él se quedaba mirándola fijo. Fuu iba del brazo con Ferio y respondía a cada una de las preguntas del joven rey, mientras que él la miraba con una mal disimulada adoración, arrancando sonrisas de la rubia y comentarios sobre su falta de atención.

-Cefiro se merece un soberano atento –fingió seriedad -¿Qué pasaría si tus súbditos se enteraran que eres incapaz de mantener la atención cuando te informan lo que tú mismo preguntaste?

-Pues tendría que disculparme –respondió el joven vestido con un cortaviento café y pescadores negros -Aunque... les dejaría más que claro que mi atención estaba ocupada en... asuntos mucho más importantes –dijo acariciándole la mejilla y logrando que la pobre se colocara roja a más no poder.

-Ferio, ya deja a la pobre en paz, o va a terminar alumbrando toda la calle –bromeó Caldina, que tenía un puesto un bikini naranjo y un pareo amarillo con tonalidades rojas y naranjas en él. Al lado de ella, una joven y alta rubia, peinada con una cola de caballo y vestida con un vestido blanco, tenía serios problemas para controlar la risa.

-¡Caldina! –gritó Fuu.

-¡Presea! –ahora el que levantaba la voz era el rey –De Caldina lo entiendo¿pero tú?

-Lo siento –dijo la joven todavía luchando con el ataque de risa –Pe... pero... no...no puedo evitarlo...

-¡Vaya manera de tratar a su rey! Si no fuera por lo mucho que las quiero...

-Ya cálmate Ferio –empezó Umi –Fue un comentario nada más –la verdad ella también había estado a punto de reír, pero no lo había hecho por respeto a su amiga –Además Caldina¿con que derecho hablas? Si Larfaga no hubiera tenido que quedarse en Cefiro, ya estarías colgada de su cuello.

Caldina suspiró –Es verdad. Tonto de mi adorado espadachín¡¿por qué tiene que ser tan responsable?!

-Así es él –respondió un Lantis en polera de manga corta y jeans –Dijo que Guru Clef tenía demasiadas ocupaciones y que su presencia era necesaria en casa. Estoy preguntándome sino hubiera sido mejor quedarme y ayudarlos.

-¡De ningún modo! –exclamó la bailarina –No te culpes Lantis ¡Ese hombre no tiene remedio!... el propio Guru Clef dice que no hay problema y le aconseja a Ferio tomarse un descanso del trono ¡y él va y decide quedarse y rechazar la invitación!

-No te pongas así Caldina –le pidió Ascot, que también iba con una polera sin mangas, pero verde musgo y shorts de mezclilla –Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero así es él. Ya era un fanático del deber cuando lo conociste.

-Sí, siempre obsesionado con su trabajo... ¡Pero así y todo lo quiero¡No importa que no haya venido hoy, ya me las arreglaré para que se tome un descanso! –dijo firme y con fuego en la mirada. Las mujeres no hicieron ningún comentario, pero le sonrieron nerviosas y los varones... digamos que se preocuparon algo por la seguridad del jefe de guardia.

Sin darse cuenta llegaron al final del muelle justo para la puesta de sol. Juntos vieron como el cielo pasaba de un naranjo moderado a un rojo fuerte que se mezclaba con el rojo, creando destellos de oro y fuego en el agua. El sonido del mar era relajante y las luces del muelle y la ciudad costera empezaban a encenderse.

En ese ambiente, las parejas no tardaron mucho en demostrar que lo eran. Fuu se apoyó en Ferio y él le pasó el brazo por los hombros; el espadachín mágico se acercó a Hikaru por su espalda y la rodeo con su brazos, a lo que ella levantó la vista y le sonrió de forma muy cálida. Los demás se dirigían miradas cómplices, mientras también veían como poco a poco llegaba la noche.

Ascot observaba a Umi y si bien eso no la enojaba, si la hizo sentirse triste. Eagle se extrañó con esa reacción; nunca antes había visto a la guerrera del agua deprimida. Aunque haciendo memoria, recordando la forma en que el controlador de bestias se comportaba cerca de ella, supuso que tenía que estar relacionado con asuntos del corazón.

Caldina suspiró y no porque su pareja no estuviera allí para ver ese atardecer con ella (pensamiento que se le pasó por la cabeza), sino porque veía que por muy bonita pareja que hicieran Umi y Ascot, simplemente las cosas no se habían dado para que la amistad se transformara en algo más. Presea le puso comprensiva la mano en el hombro.

-Ascot es un muchacho fuerte, seguro que su corazón saldrá adelante.

-Lo sé. Lo bueno es que el rechazo no afecto su relación con ella, de otra forma no sé que hubiera pasado.

El pequeño dialogo fue hecho en voz baja, pero no tan baja como para que el comandante, que estaba al lado de ellas y detrás de la casi pareja, no hubiera escuchado.

"Así que sí era eso. Me pregunto porque no estarán juntos. Es obvio que ella le tiene mucho cariño y se preocupa por él, en Cefiro pasan mucho tiempo juntos" No podía dejar de notar lo bien que se veían el uno al lado del otro y el fuerte lazo entre ellos.

Finalmente decidieron regresar a la casa. Debido a sus obligaciones en Cefiro, Caldina, Presea e Eagle eran los únicos que no tenían que regresar al otro día, pero estaban decididos que eso no les arruinara la diversión. Tenían pensado jugar a las cartas y contar algunas historias de terror antes de irse a dormir. La noche prometía ser muy larga.

Al otro día y luego de desayunar juntos, los tres hombres de Cefiro se despidieron y regresaron a su hogar. Umi se encontraba ahora en la terraza de la casa de playa, sintiendo el viento y mirando el mar, cuando Eagle se colocó a su lado a hacer lo mismo. Como le gustaba al comandante la brisa marina.

-Te preocupa que él esté triste¿verdad? –le preguntó sin dejar de observar las olas.

A ella la pregunta la tomó totalmente por sorpresa, pero así y todo entendió a que se refería –Sí –respondió –No me gusta verlo así por mi culpa. Realmente me gustaría verlo de la forma en que él quiere pero... –su voz se cortó en la última palabra, sus ojos reflejaban angustia.

-Umi él no te está pidiendo que te enamores de él, sólo que le des una oportunidad –razonó él –Ascot es un buena persona¿porque no dejas que te demuestre cuanto te quiere? –ella se quedó callada, incapaz de responderle y con cara de que ella quería hacerlo, pero había algo que se lo impedía. Eagle se dio cuenta de esa duda en sus ojos y lo entendió todo –Umm... –se sorprendió por el descubrimiento –Ya veo, ya hay alguien más¿verdad?

Un leve tinte rojo apareció en las mejillas de la muchacha mientras asentía. Hubo silencio un rato, luego cerro los ojos para volver a abrirlos después de suspirar –Es una relación imposible... No tengo la más mínima posibilidad de que él se fije en mí. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea amor, pero... si sé que es un sentimiento muy fuerte y que no me lo puedo sacar de la cabeza... –él la escuchaba atento mientras ella se confesaba. Nadie más la oyó porque el resto estaba en la cocina –Sé que debería dar vuelta la página, olvidarme de todo y para eso nada mejor que empezar una relación, pero... pero no puedo hacerle eso a Ascot. No puedo utilizarlo de esa forma, no sería justo.

El silencio se hubiera hecho incomodo de no ser porque Caldina llegó a buscarlos para bajar a la playa, y como no habían estado en la cocina ayudando, les encargo la canasta con la comida, la frazada y el quitasol.

-Ejem. ¿No se te olvida nada? –preguntó una irritada Umi.

-Umm. Ahora que lo dices creo que también podrían llevar las toallas¿qué opinan? –mirando a las que salían de la casa, a lo que ellas se rieron.

-Caldina... –la heredera de los Ryusaki estaba a punto de estallar. Una mano en su hombro la hizo voltearse y ver a un Eagle risueño y aguantando la risa.

-Yo me encargaré del quitasol y el canasto –dijo recibiéndolos de manos de la bailarina –A fin de cuentas soy el único hombre y me toca hacer de caballero –dijo guiñándole el ojo y causando más de un sonrojo con lo galán que se había visto el gesto.

En Cefiro 

Ferio ya estaba de vuelta en sus funciones como rey y arreglando una vista a Autozam para ver que podían hacer con su problema ambiental y fortalecer las relaciones. Guru Clef revisaba manuscritos antiguos con el mismo propósito y de paso aconsejaba al joven rey en asuntos de Estado. Cefiro era un mundo pacífico, pero de todas formas había que preocuparse del bienestar de la gente: algo que los tenía bastante ocupados era la regulación del comercio. Poner las leyes era una cosa, pero que los fiscalizadores no se fueran a corromper con el poder era otra. Además tenía que actuar a la altura de un soberano, demostrando que era digno del cargo, pero sin perder su humanidad y cercanía con el pueblo en el camino, cosa que si bien no lo iba a matar de cansancio, ya tenía ocupada su agenda por lo menos tres meses.

Ascot estaba ocupado educando a la gente acerca de las criaturas mágicas, para que supieran diferenciar entre un monstruo peligroso y uno simplemente aterrador, pero inofensivo; además era el encargado de la protección de especies en peligro, lo que también incluía a las plantas. Larfaga, se ocupaba de la seguridad en general y del adiestramiento de las tropas; no sólo enseñaba técnicas de batalla a los soldados, sino que se preocupaba de la unión de las tropas y de que los humos no se les subieran a la cabeza; en Cefiro querían guerreros honorables, no matones arrogantes.

Y por último estaba Lantis, que se encargaba de patrullar las zonas en reconstrucción y proteger a los aldeanos. Además, estaba enseñando a Ferio costumbres Autozamitas y algo de su historia, preparándolo para la próxima e inevitable visita. De paso se encargaba de ver sus avances como guerrero.

Ferio y Guru Clef se encontraban leyendo el informe de Lantis con respecto a las regiones del sur, cuando llegó un comunicado urgente de Chizeta. Las cosas no se veían bien para la monarquía de ese lejano planeta, la sobrepoblación estaba llegando a un punto crítico y el Sultán pedía respetuosamente una audiencia con Ferio, para discutir la posibilidad de que algunos de sus ciudadanos (los de situación más complicada) fueran acogidos en su mundo.

-Es una petición muy justa –dijo el joven cuando terminó de leer el documento –A fin de cuentas ellos renunciaron a invadirnos y fueron nuestros aliados contra Devonair. Sus princesas son grandes amigas, creo que ha llegado la hora de devolverles la mano¿no crees?

-Totalmente de acuerdo –contestó el mago –El problema aquí es tu agenda –frunció el ceño complicado –La visita a Autozam está programada para dos días y este asunto requiere tu presencia en Chizeta lo antes posible.

-Sí, es realmente urgente, pero tampoco puedo suspender el viaje a Autozam –se llevó la mano al mentón, pensativo –Aunque... eso no significa que necesariamente tengamos que retrasar una reunión diplomática con ellos –el mago lo escuchaba –Si alguien fuera en representación mía hasta que pusiera ir yo mismo...

-Ya empiezas a pensar como rey –sonrió satisfecho el Guru -¿Y a quién piensas enviar?

-Alguien se tiene que quedar aquí para reemplazarme temporalmente, así que tú no puedes ser. Veamos... creo que Caldina y Umi serían la mejor opción.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí. Nadie mejor que una Chizetana para entender por lo que ellos están pasando y su modo de pensar. En cuanto a Umi, tiene una excelente relación con Tata y Tatra y no se te olvide que, aunque es una guerrera mágica, pertenece a la Tierra, lo que...

-La hace una excelente jueza imparcial –terminó Guru Clef.

-¡Exacto¿Y qué opinas?

-Que lo has pensado todo muy bien.

-En ese caso hay que preguntarles y ver que deciden. ¿Puedes contactar a Hikaru?

-De inmediato.


	5. Chapter 5

Por fin!!!!!!!!!!! Ya estoy de vacaciones. Ahora si voy a poder escribir y actualizar más seguido ;P XDXDXD.

Este capitulo quedó un poco corto, pero espero q les guste. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendome y por la paciencia. Prometo actualizar pronto. Hasta el próximo capitulo.

* * *

La condición de Chizeta había mejorado mucho en esos años. Ciertamente las colonias en Cefiro habían sido de gran ayuda para resolver el problema de la sobrepoblación, y ni que decir del esfuerzo conjunto entre la mágia cefirana y la tecnología autozamita, para convertir en estables lo terrenos antes desmembrados y quebradizos. Era cierto que lo último todavía estaba en la etapa de experimentación y desarrollo y que debía hacerse con cuidado a fin de no alterar el delicado equilibrio ambiental del planeta (algo que Autozam había aprendido a tomar muy en cuenta), pero lo cierto en que la gente de Chizeta no podía estar más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Especialmente en esa fecha.

Ese día prometía ser uno muy alegre y lleno de juegos, bailes y celebración. Tatra, la princesa heredera al trono de Chizeta, celebraba su cumpleaños número 21 y en todo el planeta podían verse los adornos del festejo.

En la habitación de la festejada, se encontraban junto a ella Umi y su hermana Tata, ayudándola a terminar de arreglarse.

-No entiendo porqué no dejas que te tome el pelo –se quejó su hermana menor.

-Tata, entiende que nunca me ha gustado ese tipo de peinado –le explicó.

-¡Pero es que te ves tan bien cuando los usas!

-Hermanita¿estás insinuando que me veo fea cuando no? –bromeó ella levantando la ceja.

-¡Urg¡Me entendiste perfectamente! –dijo la menor de las princesas agitando los brasos -¡Umi, ayúdame con ella!¡Dile que 21 años no se cumplen todos los días!

-Tata tiene razón, es una fecha muy importante. No puedes llevar el pelo como todos los días...

-¡¿Lo ves?! –exclamó victoriosa

-Aunque tampoco creo necesario que te lo tomes –agregó casi al segundo después

Tata casi se cae -¿Cómo es la cosa? –preguntó indignada -¿Se puede saber de que lado estás?

-Calma, calma. No es necesario que me mates. Lo que quiero decir es que puede hacerse otro peinado sin tener que sea un peinado alto o un moño –le explicó a su amiga –Tampoco es la idea que este incomoda durante toda la fiesta.

La menor de las hermanas no parecía tener muy clara la idea, así que Umi decidió que lo mejor sería mostrarle directamente a lo que se refería. Sin darle a Tatra tiempo para reaccionar o quejarse, tomo una de las peinetas en su tocador y se puso a cepillarla.

En tanto, el sultán recibía a la comitiva de Autozam, encabezada por Eagle. Ya se habían dado el saludo oficial y se encontraban caminando por uno de los enormes pasillos del palacio. La conversación entre ellos era muy amigable. Si bien el sultán era bastante mayor que él, congeniaban mucho, y los años de alianza entre sus mundos habían creado una relación muy cercana entre el gobernante y el joven militar. Además estaba el cariño y respeto que ambos le tenían a cierta hermosa joven de ojos azul cielo y pelo celeste. El sultán sonrío al recordar a la niña que Ferio había enviado cuatro años antes como emisaria.

Salón del trono: cuatro años atrás 

El sultán, su esposa y dos hijas se encontraban esperando la llegada de las emisarias del rey Ferio. La nave de ese mágico mundo de Cefiro se encontraba a punto de llegar y las dos princesas se encontraban muy emocionadas y ansiosas con la idea de volver a ver a Umi. Tatra como de costumbre tomaba las cosas con su habitual calma y alegría, pero el caso de Tata era muy distinto.

-¡¿Pero a qué hora se supone que van a llegar?! –dejándose caer sobre los numerosos, enormes y esponjosos cojines de la sala del trono.

-Ten un poco de paciencia hija –dijo Rayla, su madre.

-Es cierto. Recuerda que el viaje hasta acá es largo –dijo Tatra mientras servía unas tasas de té.

-Ya sé –dijo la menor de las princesas algo fastidiada y apoyando su mentón desganadamente en su mano derecha.

El sultán rió ligeramente ante la impaciencia de su hija. Era una risa algo grave -¿Tantos deseos tienes de ver a la guerrera del agua, Tata?

A lo que la joven dio un suspiro –Sí papá –poco después de responder tuvo que sentarse derecha porque su hermana le servía té.

-Tranquila. Tendrás mucho tiempo para hablar con ella una vez estén aquí. Tampoco es mi intención esclavizar a esas pobres mujeres con junta tras junta, y menos después de ese viaje –le explicó su padre –Lo que sí voy a pedirles a las dos es que no dejen desatendida a Caldina.

-Su padre tiene razón –continuó su mujer –Ella ha venido viajando todo este tiempo con la joven Umi y no sería justo que no la tomaran en cuenta.

-Por no mencionar que es nuestra compatriota y debe dársele la bienvenida como corresponde.

-No te preocupes papá –dijo Tatra –Te aseguro que recibiremos a las dos como corresponde. ¿Verdad Tata?

-Sí.

-Muy bien –respondió al unísono la pareja real.

En tanto, la nave de Cefiro estaba a punto de entrar a la atmósfera de Chizeta. Umi se encontraba observando todo por uno de los enormes ventanales.

Estaba feliz de volver a ver a las jóvenes princesas, pero también algo pensativa. No le preocupaba la idea de hacer de embajadora. Caldina ya la había instruido en las costumbres de Chizeta y tenía plena confianza en su habilidad de dialogo y negociación. Estaba más angustiada por haber dejado a Ascot pensando en ella.

"No debo pensar así. Ascot es fuerte, puede que me extrañe, pero no morirá por no verme. ¡No seas tan egocéntrica Umi Ryuzaki! Además está lo que dijo Eagle."

Flash back:

Umi se encontraba empacando sus cosas y preparando todo para su viaje diplomático, cuando alguien golpeó su puerta.

-Adelante –dijo ella sin voltear. La puerta se abrió y una sombra bastante alta comenzó a tomar forma detrás de ella.

-Vaya, veo que ya estás casi lista.

-¡Eagle! –giró rápidamente para quedar cara a cara con él. Se veía algo asombrada.

-¿Tan feo soy para asustarte así?- bromeó.

-Gracioso –logró arrancarle una sonrisa –No, no es eso, es que... bueno yo...

-No esperabas que fuera yo¿verdad?

-No. Pero ya que estás aquí... –corrió sus cosas a un lado de la cama para hacerle un espacio –Siéntate –sentándose ella misma se sentó.

-Gracias –y tomó el lugar que ella le había dejado. Vio como ella fijaba en él sus ojos azules y que estos lo interrogaban –Quería saber como estabas.

-Bien. ¿Por qué?

-Porque allá en la Tierra, pregunté y dije ciertas cosas que... –vaciló al ver como ella apartaba un poco la mirada –te hicieron sentir incomoda. Y por lo que veo sigo haciéndolo. Quería disculparme.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y vio que el tenía una mirada culpable –No tienes porqué –le sonrió -A decir verdad, hacia mucho que quería hablar de eso con alguien, pero no había podido. Hablar contigo me sirvió para desahogarme. Gracias.

-Me da gusto escuchar eso, pero si es cierto ¿porque estás tan triste?

-No es tristeza, sólo que siento como si estuviera escapando.

-¿De Ascot?

-De él y de todo –se levantó de la cama -¡Me encanta Cefiro! Pero estando aquí no puedo evitar dañar a Ascot, ni mentirle a mis amigas, ni... –el comandante vio como ella se tomaba las manos nerviosa, mientras las miraba –ni verlo a él.

-Oh. ¿Entonces él es de este planeta?

Ella apenas si asintió –De hecho él... él es... –no pudo continuar, porque Eagle puso su índice sobre sus labios. Cuando él lo quitó ella lo miró sin entender.

Eagle la miró de manera tierna y puso sus manos en sus hombros –Te agradezco la confianza más de lo que crees, pero es obvio que aún no estás lista para decirle su nombre a nadie. Cuando de verdad te sientas preparada y necesites compartir el secreto... entonces lo único que tienes que hacer es buscarme¿de acuerdo? –le dio una de sus clásicas sonrisas.

-De acuerdo –terminó apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de él –Gracias.

-De nada -dijo pasando su mano por el pelo de ella "que suave" –Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi cocinera favorita. ¿Podrías dejarme la receta de ese mouse de chocolate y nueces? No quiero morirme de hambre mientras no estás.

-¡Eres un glotón! –dijo entre risas.

Fin Flash Back

Umi sonrió al recordar lo último.

-¡Vaya! Te veo muy contenta –dijo Caldina que acababa de llegar a su lado -¿Feliz de volver a ver a las princesas?

-¡Sí!

-Pues no tendrás que esperar mucho. Me acaban de informar que aterrizaremos en tres minutos.

Pasado ese tiempo se encontraron mirando el palacio de Chizeta y siendo escoltadas a la sala del trono. El pasillo por el que estaban caminando era enorme y su arquitectura notable; con finos gravados esculpidos en los pilares y los arcos, y cuyos bordes Umi podía jurar que estaban bañados en oro. Finalmente llegaron ante una puerta enorme que al abrirse no mostraba directamente la sala del trono, sino que daba paso a una bella antesala separada de la verdadera sólo por unos hermosos velos de seda en tono carmesí.

Luego de que las dos mujeres fueran debidamente anunciadas por los escoltas, estos se retiraron de la habitación cerrando la puerta. Tal y como Caldina había instruido a la guerrera en las costumbres chizetanas y el respeto a sus gobernantes, ambas mujeres se pusieron de rodillas y luego se inclinaron en el suelo, con el torso y ambas manos extendidas hacia delante, en total muestra de sumisión. En esa pose, esperaron a que se les dirigiera la palabra.

-De pie, Caldina, hija de Chizeta y Umi Ryuzaki, Guerrera mágica del agua –dijo una voz profunda que infundía inmediato respeto. A lo que ellas obedecieran siempre manteniendo la vista en el suelo, se escuchó como alguien golpeaba las palmas de sus manos una vez y los velos se elevaron lentamente. Ninguna de ellas levanto la vista en ningún momento. Cuando quedaron completamente al descubierto, el soberano de Chizeta volvió a tomar la palabra –Sean ambas bienvenidas a Chizeta, enviadas del rey Ferio de Cefiro.

-Es un honor estar en la presencia de su majestad –dijo la bailarina, aún sin levantar completamente la vista.

-En nombre de Cefiro agradecemos enormemente su hospitalidad y amistad –Umi tampoco levantó la vista mientras hablaba.

-Muy por el contrario. Son ustedes quienes nos honran al haber viajado desde tan lejos en ayuda nuestra –el hombre se levantó de su enorme trono y se dirigió hacia ellas, parando a unos diez pasos de distancia –En nombre de los habitantes de Chizeta, muchas gracias –y llevándose la mano derecha al pecho y cerrando los ojos, hizo una leve reverencia a ambas.

Una vez el sultán se hubo enderezado, Umi y Caldina alzaron la vista. Los ojos de ambas se encontraron con un hombre bastante alto, tez bronceada, barba corta y cobriza, turbante que le cubría el cuello y las vestiduras árabes más elegantes que Umi jamás hubiera visto. El sultán por otra parte notó la belleza de ambas mujeres, pero quedó principalmente impresionado con los ojos de Umi; no sólo eran de un azul increíblemente hermoso, también demostraban una gran seguridad en si misma y una profunda sinceridad. Esos ojos sin duda le gustaron. "Aún no la conozco y ya entiendo porque mis hijas la quieren tanto."


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!!! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes, sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que subí un capitulo y realmente le agradesco la espera a todos los que han ido siguiendo la historia. No los lateo más y los dejo con la continuación. Los reviews son más que bienvenidos.

Chao. Espero actualizar pronto.

* * *

Ese día las princesas de dedicaron a pasear a Umi y Caldina por todo el palacio y sus alrededores, explicando el significado de cada pintura y estatua que encontraban en el camino. La joven guerrera prestaba enorme atención a la información que estaba recibiendo y cada tanto sonreía al ver como la bailarina miraba emocionada aquellas piezas de arte que describían hechos de un memorable pero distante pasado. Ella que estaba fascinada con todo lo que veía y escuchaba, sólo podía imaginar vagamente la emoción de Caldina al recorrer el palacio y ver con sus propios ojos todas aquellas reliquias tan queridas y admiradas por lo Chizetanos. 

Al llegar al final del día, ellas mismas las escoltaron a sus habitaciones y vieron que todo fuera de su agrado.

-Sabemos que traes tus propias vestimentas Umi –comenzó Tatra –pero aún así pensamos que sería buena idea que tuvieras algunos de nuestros vestidos.

-No tienes que preocuparte –le aseguró Tata –Esta vez nos aseguramos de que sea ropa fresca y que tu ombligo este cubierto –recordando su reacción pasada al verse vestida con ropa según ella muy "reveladora."

-Gracias, pero no se hubieran molestado.

Tatra la tomó gentilmente de las manos –No fue ninguna molestia. Considéralo nuestro regalo de bienvenida a una amiga muy querida.

-Urg... ya hermana, no te pongas sentimental –Tata sentía lo mismo, pero no estaba preparada para ponerlo en palabras; como única señal de esto estaba el ligero rubor sobre su piel bronceada.

La mañana siguiente fue una muy atareada para las dos emisarias. Para empezar, el sultán había preparado un recorrido por la capital para que ellas pudieran darse cuenta de la situación de la gente. Umi vio con asombro que a pesar de que todas las viviendas y pavimentos estaban en excelentes condiciones, las calles eran increíblemente estrechas Y yo creí que Tokio tenía problemas... . Caldina suspiró; ella ya imaginaba algo como eso.

-Veo que las cosas han empeorado desde que me fui. Las cosas ya estaban mal en la capital y el trabajo comenzaba a escasear, pero nunca pensé que llegaría a este punto...

-Majestad¿qué es lo que pasó? Aún para una población como la de ustedes esta cantidad de gente en la capital es horrorosa.

-Todo es por la inestabilidad del terreno –comenzó a explicar –Los Chizetanos como sabes somos originarios del centro mismo del planeta. Eso no representó ningún problema hasta hace unos cuatrocientos años, ya que aunque nuestra gente vivía hasta una edad avanzada y en buenas condiciones, los nacimientos eran escasos y los niños nacidos débiles.

-Veras Umi –siguió Caldina con el relato –Según un relato muy antiguo el gran visir Yasha, fue un hombre inteligente y ambicioso que con el correr de los años comenzó a sentir unas ansias enormes de poder que finalmente lo llevaron a tratar de apoderarse del sultanado.

-Mi antepasado Kafta, logró derrotarlo después de una gran batalla y atrapó su espíritu en el abismo del tiempo. Hubiera sido preferible ejecutarlo, pero Yasha también era un vidente y nuestra ley prohíbe expresamente tomar la vida de todo aquel que posea ese tipo de talento, por muy mal que lo use –se notaba algo exasperado al respecto –El caso es que echó una potente maldición sobre todas las mujeres, nobles y súbditas, para que les fuera extremadamente difícil concebir.

-¡Pero que horror!

-Sin embargo sus poderes eran limitados y sabía que tarde o temprano la maldición perdería efecto, así que usó lo último que le quedaba de su fuerza para hacer que los extremos del planeta fueran inhabitables.

-En un principio la gente se rió de eso, siendo tan pocos qué podía importarles que ocurría en tierras tan lejanas, más si estaban ocupados en cuidar de los pocos niños que nacían. Sencillamente no vieron en que podía afectarles.

-Hasta que la maldición se rompió y el crecimiento de la población volvió a la normalidad –concluyó Umi.

-Mucho mejor que normal, guerrera mágica del agua¡mucho mejor! –se lamentó el sultán –gracias a la debilidad de los niños, todos los médicos de Chizeta trabajaban día y noche para desarrollar medicinas y suplementos vitamínicos potentes para ayudarlos a combatir las enfermedades, y cuando encontraron una forma de estabilizarlos no perdieron el tiempo y el siguiente paso fue desarrollar vacunas. Para cuando los poderes de Yasha perdieron efecto, nuestra medicina estaba muy avanzada y era muy raro que una enfermedad llegara a matar. En la actualidad hasta los resfriados son algo extraño.

-A eso súmale nuestro promedio de vida...

-La población se disparó y pronto se hizo necesario expandir nuestro territorio. Kafta siendo vidente lo vio venir y por eso lo de los extremos.

-Entiendo –dijo Umi.

-Y sin embargo cuando yo me fui el problema no había llegado hasta estos extremos –comentó la bailarina –Era un problema más de falta de trabajo que de espacio.

-Desafortunadamente el mal estado de los hemisferios está empezando a afectar también nuestro territorio –Umi puso aún más atención y Caldina abrió sus ojos visiblemente alarmada –Al principio fue sólo un mal estado del suelo que impidió sembrar cualquier cosa, pero luego siguieron los cambios climáticos y fue cosa de nada para que llegaran los terremotos y los desprendimientos de suelo.

-¿Desprendimientos de suelo? –ahora si que Caldina estaba preocupada y Umi tenía una de sus manos entre las suyas para darle animo.

-Sí, y eso es lo que en verdad me preocupa –los ojos del sultán reflejaban tristeza –Si esto sigue así, ya no será sólo un problema de sobrepoblación y falta de recursos, sino que perderemos nuestro planeta.

Esa conversación las llenó de horror y angustia, especialmente a Caldina. Umi no pudo evitar recordar el estado de Cefiro al perder la protección de la princesa Esmeralda. Era obvio que aunque se estaba desmoronando más lentamente que Cefiro en ese entonces, el problema de Chizeta era mucho más grave, y en ese mundo el poder de la voluntad no podría ayudar. Era algo serio.

Poco después del paseo, ambas mujeres asistieron a una de las reuniones del sultán con sus consejeros y hombres de confianza. De esa forma se enteraron de que auque los terremotos habían cesado en las tierras próximas a los hemisferios, los terrenos eran muy frágiles. Aún faltaba para que llegara a los poblados, pero como los geólogos lo veían la blandura del terreno iba avanzando poco a poco, y era conveniente evacuar a la gente.

También se le dio informe al soberano sobre la situación en las ciudades más pobladas y los refugiados de aquellas regiones que ya habían tenido que ser evacuadas. Umi se sorprendió bastante al enterarse de que muchas naves reales habían sido adaptadas como refugios y que incluso había pobladores residiendo en aquellas áreas del palacio destinadas al entrenamiento de las tropas y en la enfermería real.

Por último en una especie de bola de cristal gigante, ambas mujeres pudieron ver una de las zonas afectadas por este deterioramiento de la calidad del suelo. Umi esperaba ver aridez, pero lo que presenció fue mucho peor: en apariencia el terreno era más que firme, pero de pronto comenzó a tambalearse y a moverse como si fuera una especie de flan. Cuando el movimiento se detuvo, Caldina suspiró aliviada, sólo para poco después alarmarse al ver como tres fisuras se formaban en la tierra. Umi se preocupó mucho al ver como su labios perdían color y se acercó para sostenerla, si bien ella tampoco se sentía de mucha ayuda luego de ver eso. No estaba muy segura de que hacer, pero esa gente necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba ya.

El propio sultán, si bien firme y erguido en la totalidad de su estatura durante la reunión, se sentía sobrepasado por los informes y la última visión, y por sus ojos y la tensión que veía cerca de los músculos de la mandíbula, adivinó que el resto del consejo estaba en iguales condiciones. Así fue como terminó todo.

Caldina estaba algo mareada y sultán sugirió que fuera a descansar a los aposentos que le habían sido asignados; ella acepto el consejo y luego de una reverencia se retiró a descansar, dejando al soberano y Umi a solas. Umi vio un gran pesar en el noble rostro y francamente no le sorprendía. Ahora entendía mucho mejor a Tatra y Tata y como nunca valoraba el que hubieran renunciado a invadir Cefiro.

-Majestad, aún no sé muy que tanto pueda hacer por ustedes, pero prometo hacer todo lo que esté al alcance de mis fuerzas para ayudarlos.

-Eso significa mucho para mi guerrera mágica del agua. Yo y mi gente estamos muy agradecidos por su presencia.

-Alteza, preferiría ser llamada sólo Umi cuando el protocolo no indique otra cosa –le dijo amistosamente.

-Lo entiendo y así será, Umi –la miró paternalmente –Pero en ese caso pido el mismo favor. No es muy cómodo ser llamado alteza por alguien que es gran amiga de mis hijas –le dijo como si le estuviera confiando un enorme secreto.

-Lo intentaré... Marcus –sonrió –Pero no prometo nada –dándole a entender que le era un tanto difícil.

El rió –Bien, bien. Sé que es difícil, tuve ese mismo problema con Rayla cuando la conocí. No tienes idea lo irritante que puede ser el trono cuando la mujer que amas insiste en llamarte "príncipe," "majestad," "alteza"... –Umi vio como él elevaba los ojos al techo al recordarlo y no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

-Señor Marcus, creo que usted también debe descansar. Se ve muy agotado.

-Creo que seguiré tu consejo jovencita, realmente lo necesito y tú también –agregó - Ahora si me lo permites –le ofreció su brazo derecho y ella aceptó –te escoltaré a tus aposentos antes de regresar a los brazos de mi esposa –ya iban camino a los dormitorios –Conviene que duermas. Mis hijas irán por ti y Caldina para el almuerzo, así que no te preocupes.

Pronto llegaron a la habitación de la joven y tras despedirse, Marcus siguió su camino. Al llegar, se encontró con Rayla esperándolo con el té ya listo. Él la miró con ternura, recordando que ella solía hacer lo mismo en los años que aún eran solteros; era su forma de darle a entender que lo apreciaba y que podía contar con ella.

-¿Qué tal estuvo el consejo? –preguntó mientras le alcanzaba la tasa y él sentaba.

-Igual que las últimas –y le contó todo lo que había ocurrido. Ella no emitió sonido ni comentario alguno mientras hablaba –Caldina terminó muy afectada. Creo que debí ser un poco más suave al explicarle la situación por la que estamos pasando –tomó un sorbo.

-Ya nada puedes hacer y a decir verdad no creo que hubiera sido posible suavizar la noticia –lo tranquilizó –No te preocupes querido, es una mujer fuerte, se le ve en los ojos. Ya verás que todo estará bien.

-Eso espero.

-¿Y cómo reaccionó la joven guerrera mágica?

-Se preocupó genuinamente, pude verlo –sus labios se curvaron al recordarlo –Pero no se dejo derrotar por el impacto, sacó fuerzas de la ansiedad de Caldina y actuó como apoyo para ella durante toda la reunión.

-Es una joven muy dulce, aunque algo impulsiva como nuestra Tata –la sonrisa en sus labios era encantadora –Y muy decida por lo que escuche de Tatra.

-Creo que Ferio envió a las dos personas indicadas. Aunque debo admitir que en un principio la juventud de la niña me hizo dudar –se confesó el sultán.

-Me permito recordarte Marcus, que nuestra Tata tiene la misma edad.

-Lo sé, lo sé –se disculpó –y ahora veo porque confían tanto en ella. Realmente sabe escuchar y se interesa por lo que uno tiene que decir. Muchas veces cuando le conté la historia de Kafta y Yasha, pude ver como se indignaba, pero mantuvo silencio y no interrumpió la narración. Y durante le consejo... ella estaba genuinamente horrorizada con lo que vio, y así y todo no desvió la vista, fue casi como si quisiera grabar todo en su mente sin que faltara un detalle.

-Debió ser muy difícil soportar todo eso en silencio.

-En eso te equivocas. Aunque estaba tan afectada como Caldina, cuando llegamos al tema de la evacuación, ella tomó parte activa en el consejo: preguntó a que distancia exacta estaba la zona de riesgo de los poblados, que tan rápido avanzaba el desprendimiento, cuanta gente debía ser evacuada, y con cuantos recursos y tiempo contábamos para hacerlo.

-¡Vaya! Y tú que creíste que se intimidaría –le recordó su esposa.

-Los miembros del consejo estaban muy impresionados con su participación y puedo decirte que Alcar se notaba complacido –su esposa abrió ligeramente los ojos -Su interés no pasó desapercibido y por su expresión puedo decirte que ya está pensando en algunas medidas al respecto.

Mucho antes de que la hora de almuerzo llegara, la noticia de que los miembros del consejo se habían entrevistado con las emisarias de Ferio y que estas se estaban tomando muy en serio el asunto, fue conocida en todo el palacio. También llegó a los oídos de soldados, refugiados y sirvientes, que con su disposición Umi había impresionado favorablemente a Alcar, príncipe, sobrino del sultán, que a pesar de ser gentil, tenía la cualidad de no expresar fácilmente su emociones delante de extraños y ser además muy exigente. Eso hizo que la gente se llenara de esperanza y tuviera más interés en conocer a la joven que había logrado dominar a la princesa Tata.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!!!!!!!!! Espero no haberme tardado mucho en actualizar y que este nuevo capitulo sea de su agrado :D Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo; todos los reviews y sugerencias son bienvenidas. Hasta la próxima. Chao XD

* * *

Umi y Caldina se quedaron dos semanas completas en Chizeta, atendiendo a las reuniones del consejo, visitando las ciudades fronterizas y viendo las condiciones en que se encontraban los refugiados y las ciudades con mayor población. Fueron días muy ocupados para ambas mujeres. Generalmente sus obligaciones diplomáticas comenzaban muy temprano en la mañana y no terminaban sino hasta poco antes de la hora de cenar. Era frecuente verlas muy activas durante sus encuentros con el consejo y la gente de Chizeta y su buena disposición era algo que brillaba en todo momento.

El verdadero cansancio y agitación llegaban una vez concluida la agenda del día. Era entonces que todo el cansancio del día les llegaba y ya no había forma de escapar de él. Y no era que las estuviera explotando y sus organismos ya no pudieran más de tanto trabajo. Más que cansancio corporal lo suyo era cansancio de espíritu. Y los ojos de Marcus mostraban claramente que hacía mucho que el sultán era victima del mismo mal.

Esa noche, las princesas y su madre se prepararon para recibir al soberano, el príncipe y las emisarias. Con el fin de que las últimas pudieran recopilar la mayor cantidad de datos sobre Chizeta, ellos llevaban ya tres días fuera de la ciudad capital, en un viaje por las regiones más afectadas. En un principio el sultán se había resistido a la idea de llevarlas; le parecía que además de traumático aquello podía llegar a ser muy peligroso, más si se daba el caso de un terremoto. Finalmente ante la insistencia de ambas, y principalmente la de Caldina, el soberano acabó por ceder.

El sultán encabezó la comitiva que llevó a Caldina hasta las regiones del extremo oriente, las más gravemente afectadas. En tanto, Alcar se encargó de la escolta de Umi al noroeste; una zona que por mucho tiempo resistió la destrucción de sus terrenos y en la cual la devastación parecía avanzar más lento que en el resto del planeta. La guerrera tenía la esperanza de encontrar algún indicio que explicara el porqué de ello.

Ya era hora de que ambos grupos volvieran del viaje. Rayla había dispuesto ya las habitaciones, aún más cómodas de lo que ya eran, y preparó un gran banquete con música y bailes en su honor. Ella sabía bien que llegarían agotados y que era más que probable que lo visto les hubiera fragmentado algo el amino.

El comedor real irradiaba no sólo una atmósfera de esplendor y riqueza, sino que resultaba cálido y acogedor; ideal para dar la bienvenida a todos. Viendo que todo había quedado como ella quería y que nada parecía fuera de su sitio, la esposa del sultán se dirigió al salón de bienvenida (paso obligatorio para cualquiera que quisiera entrar al castillo). Se encontró con que únicamente su hija mayor estaba ahí aguardando y decidió preguntar por Tata, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

-Ya sabes como es, mamá –respondió la alegre y comprensiva Tatra –Echa mucho de menos a todo el mundo y fue a la torre de observación para ver que tan lejos están y quien será el primero en llegar.

-Me lo imaginé –ni bien lo hubo dicho, se escucharon los pasos de alguien corriendo por los pasillos en dirección a donde ellas estaban –Parece que tu hermana está muy emocionada, por lo que oigo.

La joven princesa llegó rápido con ellas para informarles que ambos grupos estaban ya muy próximos a la entrada del palacio y que no tardarían en pasar por el muro principal. Y así fue. En cosa de minutos ambas partidas se encontraban en la sala de bienvenida, siendo gratamente recibidas por Rayla, Tatra y Tata. Luego todos se dirigieron al salón de banquetes, encabezados por los soberanos y luego sus hijas. Allí, todo lo preparado los ayudó a reponerse del cansancio y distraer un poco la mente de todo lo visto durante el viaje; fue algo que agradecieron muchísimo. El día que seguía era el último que Caldina y Umi estarían en Chizeta, y como los otros prometía ser muy agitado. Si había algo que necesitaban en ese momento, eso era reponer fuerzas.

La mañana siguiente llegó muy pronto y encontró a Caldina contactando a Gurú Clef y a Umi recorriendo la gran biblioteca del castillo con ayuda de las princesas y Alcar. Lo último era con el fin de encontrar la mayor cantidad de manuscritos con información relacionada con Yasha.

-Bien, repasemos... –comenzó la peliauzul –Ya tenemos libros de magia, historia, poesía (Tatra había insistido), biografías... –sintió ganas de llorar al ver la torre de escritos que tenía que revisar en busca de algo útil, pero en lugar de eso suspiró –¿algo más que pueda servir?

-Sí –la voz era la de Alcar y había salido detrás de unas enormes estanterías que impedían verlo –Tatra, Tata, por favor busquen en la sección de ciencias políticas y en la de crónicas militares.

-En seguida primito –y Tatra se encaminó a donde el le había pedido.

-¡Un minito! –Tata no estaba muy acostumbrada a recibir ordenes -¿Por qué nosotras y no tú? –exigió saber.

-Digamos que tengo las manos un poco ocupadas –por alguna razón su voz sonó como si estuviera peleando con algo. De mala gana, la joven siguió a su hermana –Umi...

-Dime –ella ya estaba instalada, ojeando la información.

-¿Podrías ayudarme con esto? Por favor –lo último había sonado a suplica y a la muchacha se le hizo muy extraño. Todo lo que tuvo que hacer fue darse vuelta y casi se cae al ver como el pobre príncipe aparecía cargado con una caja repleta de libros y antiguos rollos de papel.

-¡Ay, pero hombre! –corrió a ayudarlo y eso fue una suerte porque la caja estuvo a punto de caérsele -¿Pero cómo se te ocurre sacar esto tú solo? –había algo de reproche en la pregunta.

-Esa no era la idea original –se defendió –La estaba revisando y cuando me di cuenta se me estaba cayendo encima –había un ligero sonrojo en su piel morena y Umi tuvo que aguantar las carcajadas al imaginárselo en la escalera haciendo equilibrio con la caja –No te rías –le dijo adivinando sus pensamientos.

-¡No lo hago! –la misma exclamación sonó risa contenida. Los se miraron y prefirieron no tocar más el tema. Sin mencionar que tenían una pesada caja gigante que registrar.

Adentro resultó que estaban viejas anotaciones hechas por el vidente traidor, así como sus diarios y libros de magia y predicciones. Umi se sintió muy satisfecha al ver eso, y luego de que las princesas volvieran con lo encargado por su primo, entre los cuatro se pusieron a revisar bien todo y descartar aquello que no servía. El trabajo consumió un total de cuatro horas.

En tanto, Caldina ya había terminado de explicarle al gran mago, con lujo de detalles, el estado en el que había caído Chizeta y el peligro al que se enfrentaba. Gurú Clef, entendiendo la situación, le dijo a la bailarina que se comunicaría con el sultán dentro de hora. Necesitaba tiempo él mismo para contactar a Ferio y hacer los arreglos necesarios en el palacio. Ella por su puesto se lo hizo saber así a Marcus y a Rayla, quienes enviaron por los jóvenes a la biblioteca, y también por el resto del consejo. Así, todos se encontraron reunidos en la sala del trono, a la espera de que Cefiro hiciera contacto.

-Umi¿pero niña que es todo eso que traes? –preguntó Caldina al verla con una buena cantidad de libros en sus manos.

-La información que encontramos en la biblioteca real. Por cierto su majestad –dirigiéndose a Marcus -¿Existe alguna posibilidad de llevar esto a Cefiro conmigo? Creo que a Gurú Clef podría serle de gran utilidad.

-¿Los documentos de Yasha, su biografía, dos libros de augurios y simbología, y las crónicas de la batalla en su contra? –hizo un rápido reconocimiento de todo lo que ella tenía en las manos.

-Así es su majestad. Con permiso suyo y de los miembros del consejo.

El sultán echó una rápida mirada a los integrantes de este y al ver como todos daban su consentimiento, accedió a ello.

-Quiera la suerte que su Gurú saqué algún provecho de esos documentos –dijo con ojos amables el más anciano y sabio de los integrantes del consejo, Varda –Mucho temo que en Chizeta ya no queda nadie con esa capacidad –comento tristemente al recordar como la magia había casi muerto en el planeta. De ella lo único que no se había deteriorado era la magia de protección y defensa, como los espíritus guardianes de las princesas.

-Desgraciadamente las casas de hechicería perdieron fuerza con el progreso de la medicina y otras artes –reconoció una renombrada general –Ahora, aunque aún hay gente que entiende su lenguaje y códigos, gran parte del conocimiento necesario para entender los secretos de sus libros se han perdido.

-Es por eso que tenemos la esperanza de que Gurú Clef saqué algún significado de ellos –dijo Tatra –Las anotaciones de Yasha y sobretodo el último de sus diarios, hacen mención una y otra vez a algo llamado "torrentes de la desolación." Los libros de augurios tienen capítulos enteros dedicados al asunto.

-El problema es que están en lenguaje metafórico o en alguna especie de clave –informó Tata.

-Por no mencionar las ecuaciones que ponen en caracteres muy extraños –meneó la cabeza el príncipe –Lo único que pude descifrar fueron los números. Supongo que serán alguna especie de unidades de medida.

La conversación fue interrumpida por el contacto de Guru Clef.

-Su majestad Marcus, en nombre del rey Ferio lo saludo a usted y a todos los presentes –hubo inclinaciones de cabeza en ambos lados –En nombre de nuestro soberano le informo que ya se han hecho arreglos para recibir en el palacio a 900 de sus súbditos y que estamos recopilando información de las aldeas que están mejores condiciones para hacerse cargo de más gente. Lamentamos mucho el no poder hacer más por el momento.

-Muy por el contrario –dijo el sultán más que satisfecho con la noticia; sentimiento que era compartido por el resto –Estamos muy agradecidos por su cooperación y enviamos nuestros más sinceros respetos a su majestad Ferio.

El resto de la conversación se fue en los detalles de la migración masiva y en la petición del mago de que un geólogo chizetano fuera a Cefiro y que le enviaran la mayor cantidad posible de información relacionada con Yasha y su maldición.

-Por lo último no es necesario preocuparse. La joven Umi se ha encargado personalmente de reunir de antemano todos los datos que usted acaba de pedir.

El mago vio muy complacido los voluminosos libros y papiros que la muchacha tenía en los brazos y le dedicó una sonrisa complacida "Sabía que podíamos confiar en ellas." Al ver eso un imperceptible sonrojo apareció en su cara y sólo Caldina se dio cuenta de la situación.

Ya terminado el contacto con Cefiro comenzaron inmediatamente los arreglos para el viaje de la gente. El hecho de que la naves hubieran sido adaptadas como refugios resulto muy útil, ya que la gente ya se encontraba instalada en ellas y además contaban con la cantidad necesaria de alimentos. Eso sin contar que las emisarias no tardaron en ofrecer su propia nave.

Quedó decidido que todos partirían a la tarde del día siguiente, escoltados por la nave Cefiriana. Como emisarios de Chizeta irían príncipe Alcar en su calidad de geólogo y Varda, que a pesar de tener conocimientos mágicos muy básicos, era un erudito en varias lenguas, y podía ser de gran ayuda para Guru Clef con lo de la información.

Sólo cuando Marcus se hubo asegurado de que todas las naves estaban en perfectas condiciones y de que todos los súbditos involucrados estaban al tanto de sus planes, él y los demás se retiraron a sus respectivos aposentos para descansar.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Me llevó mucho tiempo actualizar, pero finalmente lo hice. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Voy a estar esperando sus comentarios. Muchas gracias por leerme. Chao )

* * *

-¡Umi! –fue lo primero que la joven escuchó al regresar de Chizeta. Al mismo tiempo sentía como los brazos de Hikaru la rodeaban y se forzaba a mantener el equilibrio ante la efusividad de su amiga.

-¡Hikaru! –respondió alegremente –Tú siempre tan energica.

-Que gusto tenerte de ya de vuelta –fue el saludo educado de Fuu –Espero que el viaje haya sido placentero.

-Lo fue, pero no tanto como ya estar acá. ¡Las eché mucho de menos!¡Tengo tanto que contarles!

-¿Y por qué no empiezas de una vez? –dijo la entusiasta guerrera de fuego.

-Aún no. Todavía no he terminado con mis deberes diplomáticos. ¿Además, supongo que piensas saludar a Caldina?

-Por no mencionar que hay que recibir a los embajadores y refugiados chizetanos –le recordó Fuu.

-¡Con tanta alegría de verte casi se me olvida!

-Hikaru... –su dos amigas rieron divertidas y la muchacha se apenó un poco.

-¿Y Gurú Clef y los demás?

-Ya no tardan –explicó la rubia –Estaban arreglando unos últimos detalles, pero vienen en camino.

-Veo que nos extrañabas¿no Umi? –la saludo Ferio, en un tono ligeramente retador, aunque feliz de verla.

-Tal vez mi joven rey, pero no se emocione su majestad, no se emocione –respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Los dos terminaron sonriendo, Hikaru riendo de buena gana y Fuu comentando como los dos no tenían remedio. Eso dio tiempo suficiente para que el mago y el resto de sus amigos cefirianos llegaran para recibir a los viajeros. Umi no pudo evitar sonreír al ver como Larfaga se colocaba casi en primera fila y buscaba a Caldina con la mirada, si bien se mantenía serio como siempre.

Por fin Caldina bajó de la nave seguida por sus compatriotas. Entre ella y la joven guerrera de agua se encargaron de las presentaciones y luego de los saludos y los agradecimientos por ambas partes, Ferio los condujo hasta el salón donde habría de desarrollarse la asamblea.

En tanto, Lantis y Ascot habían quedado a cargo de acomodar a la gente de Chizeta y las tres jóvenes amigas habían optado por ayudarlos con eso. Umi sabía que Varda y el príncipe no tendría problemas en la reunión, y en el remoto caso de que necesitaran ayuda para darse a entender, Caldina estaría allí con ellos.

Los días que transcurrieron fueron cansadores, pero alegres y llenos de satisfacción. Era claro que a los chizetanos les llevaría un buen tiempo adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, pero estaban realmente agradecidos por las mejoras en su vida y todas las atenciones que recibían por parte de los cefirianos y las tres niñas terrestres. Eso sólo provocó un deseo aún más grande de ayudar por parte de los anfitriones y que un joven rey se esforzara al máximo para que todo resultara conveniente tanto para sus súbditos como para los de Marcus.

Para enseñarles a usar sabiamente el poder de la voluntad había más de siete grupos de instructores, en uno de los cuales estaban las tres amigas, Presea y otros diez cefirianos, que con sus experiencias, tanto las buenas como las malas, contribuyeron a que aprendieran a usarla correctamente y sin peligro para nadie. Esas sesiones por lo general terminaban en un mar de risa entre los experimentos fallidos y accidentes inofensivos que ocurrían en ellas.

Umi se sentía más comprometida que nunca con esa gente y no conforme con todo lo que ya hacía para ayudarlos en su integración (ella sabía lo difícil que era adaptarse a un mundo extraño), estaba al tanto de todo lo que ocurría en las reuniones y más de alguna vez había ayudado a Ferio y Gurú Clef con los textos que ella misma había insistido en traer de Chizeta. No cabía duda de que apreciaban mucho el entusiasmo y valiosa asistencia que ella les daba, pero al ver como ella iba de un lado a otro y comenzaba a desgastarse con tanta actividad, el mago optó por hacerla parar. Como era de esperarse, ella no estuvo muy de acuerdo y un principio se empecinó en seguir adelante con todo, eso hasta que Ferio y Alcar, preocupados por su salud, la amenazaron con ya no informarla de lo ocurrido durante las asambleas.

Resignada, "aceptó" los cuatro días de descanso (originalmente más, pero que se encargo de regatear con Gurú Clef) y Hikaru y Fuu se dedicaron a pasearla por los alrededores de castillo. El día era hermoso y soplaba una agradable brisa. Al llegar a un lago de aguas cristalinas donde podía oírse cantar a muchos tipos de aves, se sentaron a descansar y a hablar de muchas cosas, la conversación girando en torno a las vidas sentimentales de las jóvenes.

-¿Quién hubiera dicho que Lantis podía ser tan romántico? –sonrió Umi.

-Es un novio sumamente atento -continuó Fuu –Con todo esto el pobre ha estado lleno de trabajo, yendo de un poblado al otro, quedándose fuera varios días a veces, y así y todo se las arregló para darle a entender que pensaba en ella –Fuu se oía contenta para con su amiga.

-¿Quién como tú Hikaru¡Ya quisiera yo un hombre que llevara un cuaderno de anotaciones diarias acerca de mí!

-No te olvides de los versos –le recordó la rubia.

-¡Amigas ya paren! –la pobre estaba casi del color de su pelo.

-Pero Hikaru un hombre como Lantis no es para sentirse avergonzada.

-Cierto, yo diría que es motivo suficiente para celebrar.

-¡Y no me quejo! Todo lo contrario. Me encanta estar con él. Aunque yo no soy la única afortunada¿cierto Fuu? –se apresuró a cambiar el tema y había algo de picardía en su voz.

-Cierto, cierto... –comenzó Umi –Tengo que admitir que su majestad finalmente está aprendiendo a ser un caballero...

-¡Umi! El nunca me ha tratado mal.

-Ya lo sé pero a veces es un poco... eh... bruto –lo último fue dicho de forma casi inaudible.

-¡Umi! –corearon sus amigas.

-No quise decirlo así... es que... bueno tienes que admitir que la sutileza no es su fuerte... ¡aunque su tacto ha mejorado mucho! –se apresuró a agregar para que no creyeran que estaba en contra del joven rey.

Fuu sólo suspiró y soltó una risita. Sabía que su amiga no había intentado insultarlo.

-¿Interrumpo? –una voz masculina salió de entre los árboles y pronto pudieron ver a un joven rubio.

-¡Eagle! –fue la bienvenida a coro.

-También me alegro de verlas –dijo burlón.

-No. Por favor no mal entiendas –le rogó Umi –Siéntate.

-Gracias –le sonrió y tomo su lugar junto a ellas, en la orilla del lago –No te había visto desde que llegaste.

-Lo siento, no fue mi int...

-Descuida –la interrumpió –Sé que todas han estado ocupadas y tú más que ninguna.

-Tú también has hecho cosas, Eagle –reconoció Fuu –Todos estos días has estado ayudando a Ferio a distribuir a la gente según la población de las distintas aldeas y los recursos de la zona.

-¿Es cierto eso? –se interesó la peliazul.

-Sí –contestó Hikaru –Puede decirse que desde el mismo día en que tú y Caldina se fueron.

-Y Ferio está realmente agradecido por eso, por no decir impactado. Dijo que estaba impresionado por lo bien que supiste adaptar tus habilidades estratégicas a la situación y a las condiciones de Cefiro.

-¿En serio? –se sintió halagado.

-¿De qué hablan?

-De que a pesar de no ser nativo de este mundo con sólo ver los mapas que Gurú Clef, Ferio, Lantis y Larfaga revisaban supo lo que debía hacerse para trasladar y acomodar a todo esa gente y cómo –informó la guerrera de fuego.

-No quiere decir que ellos no hayan tenido idea de que hacer –se apresuró a defenderlos Fuu –Pero gracias a él los preparativos estuvieron listos más rápido.

-No es para tanto. Ellos ya tenían claro los sitios con las características necesarias para funcionar de albergue –admitió él.

-Sí –dijo Fuu –Pero Gurú Clef dijo se hubieran demorado mucho más en trazar los planes y que las probabilidades de que surgieran problemas durante la marcha hubiera sido mayor.

-¡Vaya! No cabe duda de que llevas al comandante muy dentro de ti –comentó Umi –Auque la situación haya sido distinta no creo que haya sido la primera vez que haces algo como eso¿o sí?

-La verdad no.

-Y hay que agregarle que los niños te adoran –ella sonrió como pocas veces la habían visto. Eagle parpadeó un par de veces y sus amigas tenían cara de no haber entendido de donde había salido el comentario –Ya te he visto tres veces jugando con ellos en el jardín interior principal del palacio. Claro que muy a la rápida porque todas esas veces estuve corriendo.

-Así que sí eras tú –Hikaru y Fuu dirigieron sus miradas hacia él –Me parecía haberte visto, pero siempre desaparecías tan rápido que no estaba seguro.

-¿Y a qué jugaban? –preguntó Hikaru.

-De todo un poco, pero lo que más les gusta es jugar a atraparme, nada fácil por cierto –dijo con un dejo de orgullo.

-¡Me consta! –se rió Umi –El muy malvado se trepó a los árboles y se dedicó a hacer maniobras de evasión, piruetas y toda clase de cosas. Me extraña que los pobres no hayan terminado mareados –nada imaginárselo las tres se rieron y él simplemente sonrió.

-Bueno, pues como tú dijiste, llevo al militar muy adentro. No iba a dejar que unos niños me atraparan tan fácil.

En eso llegó Mokona y se encargó de poner de pie a las guerreras de fuego y el viento a punta de tirones y saltos (aunque hay que decir que casi no tenía fuerza y ellas se levantaron por buena voluntad). Era la hora de su clase a la gente de Chizeta que habitaba en el palacio y ella había ido para asegurarse que nos se les fuera a ir la hora con la tercera guerrera..

Umi por supuesto quiso ir con ellas, pero no la dejaron.

-Tú tienes que descansar –se empecinó Fuu.

-Pero...

-No insistas –siguió Hikaru –Además no puedes dejar solo a Eagle.

-Es cierto –él tenía los ojos cerrados en una actitud solemne –Sería una enorme falta de educación –y le guiñó el ojo a las otras dos.

Luego de las otras se fueron, Umi empezó a murmurar cosas sobre conspiraciones en su contra y como nadie la respetaba, lo provocó la risa, al principio muy suave y luego fuerte por parte Ealge. Como respuesta ella casi lo golpeó jugando, pero su mano fue inmediatamente detenida por la del comandante, quien comenzó a disculparse a toda velocidad, aunque con una cara increíblemente risueña. Eso bastó para que ella abandonara la actitud ofensiva y terminara perdonándolo.

Esos cuatro días se fueron principalmente así, en compañía del joven, en parte porque el resto de sus amigos mutuos estaban ocupados y ellos dos no, y por otra por la confianza que se tenían y lo bien que lo pasaban estando juntos. Se hizo muy común verlos a ambos rodeados de niños en los jardines del palacio, tanto chizetanos como cefirianos. La mayoría no había perdido las esperanzas de vencer al autozamita y muchos querían que la guerrera mágica del agua les enseñara esgrima, a lo que ella terminó accediendo con gusto.

-¡No puedo más! –exclamó el joven cuando sus compañeros de juego se marcharon a sus clases u hogares. Se había dejado caer en el pasto y ahora estaba boca arriba mirando las copas de los árboles.

-¿Qué pasó comandante¿Demasiado numerosos para un autozamita? –lo provocó ella.

-No tantos –su respiración era agitada –pero sí muy energéticos. ¿Qué les dan de comer? Apuesto que kilos y kilos de azúcar...

-Y lo dice un amante de los dulces –a sus oídos llegó su risa –Pero sí, simplemente no se cansan. Hoy si que te hicieron correr. Por un momento creí que te atrapaban.

-No tan fácil.

-¿Estás bien? –se notaba algo preocupada.

-¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –sus ojos fueron del follaje hasta ella, ahora sentada a su lado, mirándolo.

-Eagle, te recuperas a una velocidad asombrosa y Gurú Clef dice que muy pronto estarás bien y en condiciones de regresar a tu hogar... pero aún falta para eso y no creo que sea muy conveniente que te canses así.

-Estoy bien, créeme.

-¿Seguro?

-Estoy cansado, pero dentro los límites normales. Si me sintiera mal, te aseguro que estaría en mi habitación y no aquí –y al ver que ella seguía preocupada –No soy tan irresponsable como crees –le guiñó el ojo y ella sonrió –Y hablando de no sobre exigirse –ágilmente se sentó y quedó frente a frente con ella –tú también tomate las cosas con calma.

-¿Eh?

-Entiendo que quieras ayudar a los chizetanos, todos lo hacemos, pero tienes que bajar el ritmo. No puede ser que siempre estés corriendo y de las tres guerreras mágicas que tanto me agradan seas la única a la que no veo.

-Sé que he andado como loca, pero es que en serio me preocupan.

-Créeme que lo saben y aprecian, pero tampoco quieren verte enferma o atrapada en la rutina. ¡Se supone que estás de vacaciones!

-Lo sé, intentaré clamarme –agachó la cabeza -¡Pero sigue sin gustarme que me hayan hecho parar de esta forma¡Miren que amenazarme!

-Agradece que no te amarraron.

-Gracioso –sus ojos fueron a dar con una especie de place metálica a un lado de Eagle -¿Qué es eso? –señalo el objeto.

-Ah, esto es... bueno...

Se acercó a ella de forma que ambos pudieran ver la tarjeta. Al principio ella no vio nada, pero pronto observó como unas imágenes comenzaban a tomar forma en ella.

-¡Ah!

Vio como una familia de tres personas aparecía y no tuvo muchos problemas para averiguar quienes eran.

-Eres tú con tus padres.

-Sí.

En la imagen salía un Eagle de no más de ocho años sonriente y con unos ojos que delataban su exceso de energía. Detrás de él estaban su padres sonrientes y encargándose de mantenerlo quieto. Si ella ya se había asombrado antes con el parecido con su padre, ahora le que quedaba claro que aparte de Zagato y Lantis nunca había visto hombres tan iguales; la única diferencia además del color de los ojos, era la forma del mentón, que en el caso del hijo era ligeramente más fino y claramente heredado de su madre. Umi se detuvo largo rato en ver la mujer al lado de Silver. Era hermosa. Tenía el pelo liso y un poco más arriba del hombro, castaño claro, piel muy clara y tersa, y unos ojos como ella sólo había visto en Eagle.

-Tienes los ojos y el mentón de tu madre.

-Eso dicen.

En eso la imagen cambio a una sólo de la madre de Eagle. Sonreía, no de la misma forma que su hijo, pero sus facciones mostraban una personalidad igual de cálida y amable.

-Es preciosa –dijo ella sin darse cuenta de haberlo hecho en voz alta.

-Sí... lo fue –Umi se volteó y se topó con sus ojos tristes. El al darse cuenta de que era observado, cambió su expresión por una sonrisa, la que a pesar de ser tan agradable como las otras no se veía igual de sincera para los que lo conocían.

Con un suspiro inaudible, el comandante guardó su tesoro debajo de su ropa y se levantó para comenzara a estirarse. Umi también se puso de pie y se quedó observándolo.

-¿Quieres pastel? –atinó a decir después de un rato sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Me encantaría –y sin pensarlo se dirigieron a la cocina.

Allí estuvieron un buen rato haciendo bromas y ella preparó varios postres con su ayuda, auque en cierto momento tuvo que quitarle la mezcla de las manos para que él no se la comiera y casi terminó corriéndolo del lugar. Cuando finalmente todo estuvo listo, Eagle no cabía en sí de felicidad y Umi tuvo que aguantar la risa por lo infantil que podía llegar a ser cuando había comida de por medio "Hombre. Lo traiciona su estomago:"

Ya iban de vuelta a los jardines, cuando Umi nombró a alguien sin motivo.

-Gurú Clef.

-¿Eh¿Dónde?

Ella respiró hondo antes de volver a hablar –Me dijiste que cuando estuviera lista y necesitara alguien con quién hablar podía decírtelo. Gurú Clef –y siguió caminando sin esperarlo.

Al autozamita le tomó unos segundos procesar la información que acababa de recibir, pero cuando lo hizo la primera reacción fue de sorpresa, notoriamente reflejada en sus ojos, y luego de comprensión y agrado. Se sentía realmente halagado por la confianza que ella acababa de demostrarle y sin perder más tiempo fue a alcanzarla.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muchas gracias a todos por seguri leyendo y darme animos para seguir con la historia. Me encante recibir su comentarios.

Espero que este capitulo les guste (hasta que puede actualizar). Ahora los dejo leer, pero voy a estar esperando sus reviews. Hasta el próximo. Chao )

* * *

Su padre estaba en problemas, graves problemas. Eso era lo único que Eagle tenía en la cabeza en esos momentos. La preocupación y la impotencia ya lo habían alterado bastante, y no le interesaba como, de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que Guru Clef le permitiera regresar a Autozam para ayudarlo en la lucha política y posiblemente militar que se le venía encima. Tenía que volver. Silver era su única familia y él no estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo cuando éste más lo necesitaba.

Viendo su desesperación frente a las noticias que Geo le había dado y sabiendo de sobra a lo que podía llegar sino se tomaban medidas al respecto, Lantis decidió ir a Autozam. No fue mucho lo que tuvo que hacer para convencer a Ferio, quién estaba también preocupado por la seguridad del presidente y entendía que aún no era conveniente permitir que Eagle regresara a su hogar. Por orden suya, Guru Clef tuvo todo listo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos para el viaje del espadachín mágico.

En esos instantes Hikaru se estaba despidiendo de él.

-Cuídate¿sí? –le pidió casi suplicante.

-Tendré cuidado –le dijo tomando su mano –Geo ya está enterado y estará esperándome para llevarme directamente con Silver –la tranquilizó.

-Lo sé –dijo un poco más calmada –Dale mis saludos cuando llegues y por favor comunícate cuanto antes, Eagle está como loco y no sé cuanto más aguante. Guru Clef tuvo que colocar una barrera alrededor de su dormitorio por miedo a que intente viajar.

-Conociéndolo, fue lo mejor –aseguró algo triste por la situación.

-Aún así, no me agrada.

-Ni a mí, pero de momento es lo mejor. Él todavía no está bien y éste atentado contra su padre no le ayuda en nada –cerró los ojos y se quedó callado un buen rato –Sé que lo que voy a pedirte es complicado, pero por favor cuídenlo –abrió los ojos.

-No tienes que pedírmelo –le sonrió y lo acarició en la mejilla –Eagle es alguien muy especial para mí y no permitiré que nada malo le pase. No sé cómo, dadas las circunstancias, pero te prometo subirle el animo de alguna forma.

-Gracias. Tú también cuídate¿quieres? No te exijas demasiado –y en un instante se había inclinado y sus labios estaban sobre los de ella. Fue un beso muy suave y corto, pero que ambos disfrutaron. Finalmente fue él quien rompió el contacto –Ahora debo irme –y sin perder tiempo y con una agilidad sorprendente, abordó la nave personal que Guru Clef había dispuesto para él.

Hikaru vio como él se elevaba en el cielo hasta llegar a ser un punto diminuto en el firmamento y finalmente desaparecer de su vista. Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en el lugar en el que había perdido de vista su nave.

-Vuelve pronto. "Que tonta. Apenas sí te fuiste y yo ya te estoy echando de menos. Como si nunca antes hubiéramos estado separados"

En tanto, las cosas en la habitación de cierto joven comandante no marchaban del todo bien. El panorama que la joven guerrera se encontró frente a su puerta de entrada no era muy alentador. Gurú Clef se encontraba afuera reforzando la barrera y a su lado estaban Ferio y las otras dos guerreras, los tres con una mezcla de preocupación y temor en sus rostros.

-¿Qué pasó? –había apresurado el paso junto al joven rey y ahora sus ojos rogaban por información.

-Volvió a tratar de escapar.

-Estaba muy alterado –comunicó Fuu con un hilo de voz –Nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos realmente me dieron mucho miedo –tomó el brazo de Ferio.

-Él... en estos momentos no es él –siguió Umi -Su preocupación y miedo son tan grandes que lo hacen hacer cosas que normalmente no haría.

Hikaru iba de uno a otro con la mirada, esperando encontrar algún indicio de que estaban exagerando, pero todo fue en vano. Una triste exhalación de derrota salió de sus labios, justo a tiempo para ver a Gurú Clef apartarse de la puerta y reunirse con ellos.

-Su poder es extraordinario. Aún enfermo y alterado como está fue capaz de fragmentar la primera barrera. Temo haberlo subestimado. La verdad es que de estar sano hubiera logrado romperla desde hace mucho.

-¿Él... les hizo algo? –preguntó Hikaru asustada.

-No –fue la respuesta del mago –Sin embargo no puedo decir que no haya querido hacerlo.

-Eagle quería salir sin importar como, pero a pesar de eso en el último momento logró controlarse y no nos atacó –le informó Ferio.

-Fue muy aterrador verlo furioso y atacando la barrera –siguió Umi. La joven comenzó a abrazarse con sus propios brazos, víctima de un frío que no sabía de donde provenía –No tenía armas, pero su deseo de salir era tan grande que... –su voz era entrecortada –no le importó arrojarse contra ella... lo hizo una y otra vez a pesar de cada vez era arrojado con fuerza hacia atrás –ella temblaba y Hikaru estaba cada vez más y más blanca.

-Finalmente dejo de embestir, pero aún así no había desistido –ahora la que hablaba era Fuu –Comenzó a tratar de destruir la barrera con sus propias manos, ahí fue que la fragmento, pero en el proceso...

-Se hizo un daño tremendo – su voz había vuelto tan temblorosa al final que el hechicero optó por terminar la frase él –Sus manos, y no sólo ellas, todo su cuerpo debe estar sufriendo los efectos de intentar contrarrestar magia de esa forma.

-La de Gurú Clef no menos –puntualizó el rey –No me extraña que tenga quemaduras.

-¡¿Qué?! –ahora si que la guerrera de fuego estaba horrorizada.

-Cuando el retrocedió y lo vimos sosteniendo sus manos con dolor, Fuu y Gurú Clef entraron para ayudarlo –siguió Ferio –pero en ese estado... Eagle, él los atacó.

-Nunca creí que unos ojos tan dulces y gentiles como los suyos pudieran mostrar tanta dureza, rabia y frialdad. Realmente lo creí capaz de lastimarnos –a Fuu las piernas le fallaron y terminó siendo sostenida por Ferio.

-¡Qué horror! –Hikaru miraba a Fuu como no lo hacía desde su época de incertidumbre y batallas.

-Y entonces, cuando lo creí capaz de matarlos –había furia y terror en la voz del rey al recordarlo –no me importó nada, atravesé la barrera dispuesto a enfrentarlo.

-Justo en ese momento sus ojos cambiaron a unos de total confusión –dijo el mago –Como si no entendiera porque estábamos frente a él, ni que hacía forcejeando conmigo. Fue cuando Umi gritó su nombre que se dio cuenta de lo que había intentado hacer y su expresión cambió a una de horror.

-Estaba totalmente conmocionado y no dejaba de decir que eso no podía estar pasando, que ese no era él –mientras continuaba, Ferio abrazaba a Fuu y acariciaba su pelo con ternura –Ahora debe seguir sentado en su cama, con ambas manos escondiendo su rostro y sin poder creerlo.

-Dios...

Hikaru no pudo hacer ningún otro comentario, porque en ese preciso momento un grito aterrador salió de la garganta de Eagle, haciendo que todos, incluso Fuu en su estado tembloroso, se precipitaran hacia la habitación.

**Palacio de Chizeta: Celebración de los 21 años de la princesa Tatra:**

Eagle sonrió al ver como su amigo se había animado de una buena vez a sacar a bailar a la festejada. Ambos se veían muy bien en la pista de baile, y la complicidad existente entre ellos era imposible de ignorar.

"Ya no tardará. Sí, definitivamente esa declaración no pasa de hoy"

Viendo a las demás parejas y buscando con ansiedad a la suya, el comandante encontró su mirada con la de Alcar, quién se veía en muy buena compañía de una joven de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos verdes. Ambos levantaron sus copas e hicieron un brindis a la distancia.

En eso sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la mano y sabiendo de sobra quien era la responsable, se volteó para besar a su prometida. Umi acarició su mejilla mientras respondía al beso y le sonrió una vez se separaron.

-Te estaba buscando –le dijo.

-Que coincidencia, yo a ti también –ahora era su turno de acariciar su mejilla -¿Me concederías este baile?

-¿Para qué preguntas si sabes la respuesta?

Ninguno de los se hizo más de rogar y luego de que Eagle dejara su copa en una de la mesas, se unieron al resto de los bailarines, entre ellos el propio Marcus y su esposa.

-Te ves muy bien en ese vestido –comentó. Y era cierto. El vestido, mezcla entre el estilo chizetano y medieval de su mundo, simplemente resaltaba muy bien su belleza natural.

-Gracias. Tú también te ves bien. Aunque eso no es ninguna novedad –siempre había admirado lo alto y atlético que se veía sin importar lo que usara. La primera vez que lo había visto con el uniforme de gala de autozam, se había quedado sin palabras, y aún ahora después de haberlo visto con el tantas veces ella seguía deslumbrada.

Eagle simplemente la miró con ternura y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentirla junto a él. Ya llevaban varios meses de compromiso y la fecha de su unión estaba cada vez más cerca, pero a veces tenía serios periodos de duda en los que no estaba seguro de merecerla.

Luego del baile, fueron a uno de los balcones a tomara aire. Acostumbraban abrazarse siempre que podían, pero eso noche en particular el rodeaba como si temiera que fuera desaparecer en cualquier minuto. Ella sintió su nerviosismo y lo miró directo a los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Al brindar con Alcar, por accidente miré la palma de mi mano... –sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

-¿Y? –intuyendo ya cuál era el problema.

-Qué no puedo entender cómo fuiste a fijarte en mí después de... –ella selló sus labios con su índice.

-Ya lo hemos discutido. Además, no pienso permitir que el pasado arruine mi presente.

-Te amo –le susurró en el oído.

-Y yo a ti. Que eso no se te olvide¿sí? –su voz era casi suplicante.

Pudo sentir como los labios de él buscaban los suyos y lo ayudo a encontrarlos. Al principio fue suave, pero de a poco el beso se hizo más apasionado. Los brazos de Umi rodeaban su cuello como temiendo caerse, lo que hubiera sido imposible dada la firmeza con la que Eagle la tenía sujeta por la espalda.

Así estuvieron un buen rato, sin que nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor les importara. Al terminar, ella descansó su cabeza sobre su pecho y el se dedicó a acariciar su pelo, desde la base hasta su cintura.

-También a Alcar y Varda tengo que darles las gracias por estar contigo.

**Cefiro: 4 años antes**

Fue horrible descubrir que su intento por escapar le había pasado la cuenta a Eagle. El joven fue victima de unos espantosos ataques en su cabeza, y los fuertes dolores acabaron por dejarlo al borde de la inconciencia.

Gurú Clef hizo de todo para ayudarlo, pero lo único que pudo hacer fue estabilizarlo. Nada pudo hacer para revertir el daño provocado. Tampoco Fuu.

-¿Seguro qué no puedes hacer nada más? –Hikaru estaba no daba más de la preocupación.

-La carga fue demasiada para su mente. Entre la tensión por el atentado contra su padre, sus intentos por romper la barrera, más el darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de hacer... Mucho me temo que es posible que vuelva al coma.

-¡¿Qué?! –todo el resto gritó desesperado.

-Lo peor es que no sé si esta vez seamos capaces de recuperarlo. Esto va más allá de mis poderes. Su mente no está en ningún lugar en estos instantes y bajo estas circunstancias es imposible que alguien lo guíe de vuelta.

-No puede ser... –por el rostro de Hikaru comenzaron a correr ríos de lagrimas.

-¡Alcar! –eso fue todo lo que salió de la boca de Umi, antes de que la vieran salir corriendo en busca del príncipe "La medicina de Chizeta es la más avanzada. Si alguien puede ayudarlo ahora, ese es él"


	10. Chapter 10

Muchas gracias a todos por lo reviews, seguir leyendo y también por la gran paciencia que me han mostrado con lo de las actualizaciones, espero que este capitulo les guste y que me dejen muchos comentarios y sugerencias.

Les deseo unas felices fiestas de fin de año. Chao y gracias otra vez )

* * *

Estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, pero aún así él podía sentir el calor de un tenue brillo alumbrándolo. Abrió los ojos no sin algo de dificultad y se vio forzado a parpadear varias veces antes de lograr enfocar su vista. Cuando finalmente lo logró, vio a Alcar, príncipe de Chizeta y a Varda, miembro del gran consejo chizetano; ambos lo observaban de cerca.

No tenía muy claro lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus recuerdos eran confusos y sentía una gran pesadez en la cabeza, pero si sabía que no podía ser bueno. Estaba recostado en la cama y viendo en torno suyo pudo darse cuenta de que las cortinas estaban cerradas y que la tenue luz que alumbraba la habitación venía de una especie de lámpara sobre la cual flotaba una pequeña llama. Fue conciente de estar en su propia habitación y recordaba, o más bien intuía, que algo había ocurrido ahí.

-Eagle –le llegó la voz del anciano consejero -¿Nos reconoces?

El autozamita abandonó su inspección para concentrarse en quien le había hablado –Sí. Ustedes son Varda y Alcar, ambos nativos de chizeta y miembros de la alta nobleza y emisarios de su majestad Marcus –respondió con voz apagada, pero sin titubear.

-Muy bien –sentenció el príncipe, satisfecho de ver que su capacidad de reconocimiento no había sido afectada y que evidentemente la del lenguaje tampoco -¿Cómo te sientes?

-Débil –reconoció -¿Lastimé a alguien? –tanto el anciano como el joven príncipe parecían sorprendidos por la pregunta –No recuerdo exactamente que, pero tengo la sensación de que hice algo terrible... Lo último que recuerdo es que embestí la barrera que Guru Clef colocó para mí y después de eso... nada... sólo sombras y angustia –cerró los ojos de golpe y su ceño se fruncía tembloroso. Se llevó ambas manos a la frente para intentar contener el dolor y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que las tenía vendadas.

-Tranquilo muchacho no te desesperes –intentó tranquilizarlo Varda al tiempo que apoyaba su mano en el hombro derecho del comandante –Intenta tranquilizarte no es bueno que te exaltes.

Eagle miró al aciano con angustia y preocupación en la mirada –Pero...

-Contestaremos todas tus preguntas en la medida que nos sea posible, pero no te exijas demasiado ahora –le dijo el hombre con aire paternal.

-Tu cuerpo apenas si se está recuperando de un gran trauma –le informó Alcar –Por ningún motivo debes forzarte en estos instantes.

-Lo entiendo. Pero de momento debo saber si alguien está herido por mi culpa –sus ojos reflejaban su nerviosismo ante la posible respuesta, así como una suplica silenciosa por que todo estuviera bien.

-No. A excepción de ti, no hay nadie herido –respondió Alcar, conciente de que la inquietud lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro y de que eso no le haría nada bien –Ahora bebe esto por favor –y le acercó un vaso con un extraño líquido morado en su interior. Temiendo que su cuerpo estuviera en peor estado del que podía percibirse por el momento, él mismo se encargo de llevarlo hasta sus labios e inclinarlo para que bebiera.

Apenas segundos después de que el liquido pasara por su garganta, Eagle no pudo más y ambos chizetanos fueron testigos de cómo el comandante se sumergía en un profundo sueño.

Fuera de la habitación esperaban las guerreras mágicas, el máximo hechicero de Cefiro y el soberano del mismo mundo, quienes tan pronto vieron salir a los dos hombres los asaltaron a preguntas. Se les informó que el joven militar ya se encontraba mejor y fuera de peligro, pero que de momento estaba débil y durmiendo, por lo que había que dejarlo tranquilo al menos hasta el amanecer del otro día. Entendiendo la situación, accedieron a hacerlo y mientras Varda volvía a entrar a la habitación para cuidar a Eagle, los demás iban a la sala del trono para hablar sobre su estado en completo detalle.

-Su cuerpo recibió un gran impacto, pero no es eso lo que más me preocupa, sino la conmoción mental que sufrió –les explicó el príncipe –La agresividad de Eagle hacia ustedes fue producto del rechazo de la barrera a sus embestidas, no de un autentico deseo por dañarlos.

-Por eso su confusión –dijo Guru Clef.

-En efecto. El problema es que temo que él se culpe por lo ocurrido –siguió con su explicación –De momento no recuerda claramente el incidente, pero sabe que algo ocurrió en esa habitación y sabe que fue algo en lo que uno de ustedes pudo salir lastimado. Es vital que logre sobreponerse a ese sentimiento, de otra forma veo muy difícil que logre recuperar su salud.

-Lo entendemos –la que hablaba ahora era Hikaru -¿Qué debemos hacer? Tarde o temprano recordará todo o nos preguntará por lo que pasó.

-No deben mentirle –dijo categórico Alcar –Ocultarle la verdad no servirá de nada, por el contrario, sería muy contraproducente para su salud mental el que bloqueara el recuerdo; a la larga acabaría convirtiéndose en una bomba de tiempo. Lo que deben hacer es aclarar sus dudas en la medida que él les pregunte, con cuidado y poco a poco. Lo mejor sería que él mismo lo recordara, y créanme eso es lo que ocurrirá probablemente.

-Pero eso no es todo¿cierto? –Fuu, siempre atenta se dio cuenta de que él quería llegar mucho más allá.

-La verdad es que no considero necesario que él permanezca en Cefiro por más tiempo.

-¿Pero y qué hay de su salud? –Umi se notaba preocupada –Sé que ya está curado de su enfermedad inicial, pero aún está bajo los efectos del coma y después de lo que pasó... no sé¿será realmente bueno que él viaje ahora?

-Bajo otras circunstancias lo más probable es que estuviera de acuerdo contigo, pero el caso es que Eagle no está bien, lo de su padre lo afectó demasiado, y el hecho de no estar en Autozam puede llegar a bajar mucho sus niveles de auto-confianza y auto-estima cuando recuerde todo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ferio, muy preocupado por su huésped.

-A que puede terminar paranoico y temiendo dañar a sus seres queridos –explicó.

-¡Pero si tu dijiste que sus acciones no habían sido su culpa! –exclamó Umi.

-Lo dije, y es muy fácil entender eso desde fuera¿pero crees que será tan fácil para él hacer esa relación¿cómo crees que se sentirá al saber que atacó a Fuu y a Guru Clef¿si supieras que alguien muy querido para ti estuvo en peligro por tu causa, aún cuando tú no hayas querido dañarlo, cómo te sentirías?

Esa pregunta les recordó a todos y en especial a las tres jóvenes lo sucedido con la princesa Esmeralda. No había otra alternativa, Eagle tenía que regresar a su hogar cuanto antes a fin de salvar su sanidad mental. El único problema era que debía ser seguir en cuidados en médicos y ayudado por un poco de magia. Guru Clef no podía partir a causa de la situación de los refugiados chizetanos y tomando en cuenta que Varda y Alcar habían sido enviados a Cefiro precisamente por esa razón, era evidente que no podían acompañar al joven comandante. Subitamente, fue el príncipe quien resolvió el problema. Había alguien que podía cuidar de Eagle sin problemas; una persona muy hábil en el dominio de la medicina, gentil y amigable, y que no sólo era miembro de la alta nobleza chizetana, sino además de la alta realeza.

Silver no tardó mucho en enterarse de lo ocurrido a su hijo por boca de Ferio y de inmediato hizo los preparativos para recibirlo a él y a los responsables de su cuidado. Estaba intranquilo, ya no por lo del atentado, cuyos responsables habían sido encontrados y capturados por Lantis y Geo, sino por Eagle. Entre el espadachín mágico y el segundo al mando de su hijo habían intentado calmarlo, pero lo cierto es que también ellos estaban preocupados y aunque sabían que el comandante estaba en buenas manos, estaban temerosos del estado en el que lo encontrarían. Después de todo las secuelas por magia no debían subestimarse nunca, por no hablar del shock recibido al despertar del estado colérico.

Cinco días más pasaron antes de que la nave cefiriana hiciera entrada en la orbita autozamita. Era el atardecer cuando finalmente ocurrió, y aunque el presidente no pudo asistir a la llegada de su propio hijo debido a una reunión con sus ministros, se encargó de que en el puerto espacial hubiera un grueso comité de bienvenida aguardándolo, entre ellos Zazu, Geo y Lantis. Allí estaban, frente a la nave y esperando a que salieran sus ocupantes.

La puerta se abrió y reveló a tres personas. Para tranquilidad de Lantis su amigo no se veía tan mal como él se lo había imaginado luego de recibir el impacto de la magia de Guru Clef, pero sí cansado por el viaje. Junto a él venían dos mujeres, una de ellas una alta muy alta y agraciada que Geo reconoció inmediatamente como Umi, y la otra una joven de abundante y largo pelo rojizo y ondulado, ojos que a ratos parecían azules y ratos verdes, y una sonrisa dulce y encantadora, que el segundo al mando estaba de no haber visto antes.

-¡Eagle! –Zazu corrió a su encuentro y se le hubiera tirado encima de no ser porque Lantis lo atajó por el hombro y le dio una mirada a la que era mejor no discutirle.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta comandante –lo saludo Geo.

-No tienes idea –respondió el aludido con una sonrisa. Luego se dispuso a realizar las presentaciones para toda la comitiva presente, buena parte de ella subordinados suyos –Mis acompañantes, Umi Ryuzaki, guerrera mágica del agua, a quienes muchos de ustedes ya conocen; y la primera princesa de Chizeta y heredera a su trono –mientras la señalaba muchos murmullos se hicieron presentes entre la concurrencia al saber el rango de su segunda acompañante. Geo especialmente tenía toda su atención puesta en la joven.

-Es un placer estar acá –dijo Tatra en una voz muy correcta –Soy Tatra de Chizeta y estaré al cuidado de la salud de Eagle Vision.


	11. Chapter 11

Ya estoy de vuelta y con un nuevo capitulo. Espero no haberme demorado mucho y que les guste tanto como los otros.

Como de costumbre voy a estar esperando sus reviews. ¿Alguien sabe el nombre de los papas de Umi? Si no hay nadie me vendrían bien sus sugerencias :P Chao y hasta la proxima.

* * *

Amanecía en Cefiro y tanto la guerrera del fuego como la del viento ya estaban en pie. Ambas se habían encontrado en los pasillos del castillo camino a la cocina y ahora se dirigían juntas a la cocina para desayunar.

Umi iba a enterar ya una semana en Autozam. Gracias a las comunicaciones con Geo y Lantis, les constaba que estaba bien, por no mencionar que con una personalidad como la suya, sus amigas dudaban seriamente que la joven guerrera del agua tuviera algún tipo de problema para desenvolverse o solucionar cualquier tipo de percance que se le presentara, ya fuera directamente a ella o a Tatra. Por lo que sabían la princesa tampoco estaba teniendo dificultades, todo lo contrario, estaba desempeñando un excelente papel de enfermera y diplomático, además de encontrarse muy a gusto en el lugar. Todo parecía marchar bien y según el informe del estado de salud del comandante que Tatra había hecho, las secuelas físicas estaban prácticamente erradicadas, quedando únicamente una ligera pesadez de cabeza que a ratos aparecía y marcas en sus manos, producto de las quemaduras. En cuanto a las sicológicas, esas llevarían un poco más de tiempo en desaparecer, pero al menos estaban siendo mitigadas por la compañía, el carácter de por sí alegre de Eagle y el hecho de finalmente encontrarse de vuelta en su amado Autozam.

En términos generales no había razones para preocuparse, pero si se remitían a un asusto un tanto más personal las cosas se complicaban un poco. Ya llevaban un buen tiempo alejadas de su mundo y a pesar de todos los cuidados que habían tenido para no preocupar a sus familiares y que estos no sospecharan de su ausencia, sabían muy bien que no podían seguir así eternamente, principalmente porque en dos semanas más se terminaba el tiempo que habían acordado de veraneo en la playa. Naturalmente que las tres se las arreglarían para seguir yendo y viniendo de Cefiro como siempre, pero ya no podría ser por períodos tan largos.

Con Umi en el lejano Autozam asistiendo a la primera princesa de Chizeta en su estancia fuera del hogar (más que mal era su amiga y ella ya había estado antes en contacto con la cultura autozamita) y ayudando a Eagle en su recuperación, la situación cobraba un matiz que no tendría porque haber tenido originalmente. Dejar a Tatra en un planeta tan distante al suyo sin nadie que la ayudara a ambientarse no era la mejor de las ideas y definitivamente iba en contra de la cortesía y amistad que Cefiro le debía a Chizeta, totalmente en contra de los lazos formados entre la guerrera del agua y la heredera al trono. Ciertamente Lantis podría haber ayudado un poco, pero su deber en Autozam estaba desde hace mucho cumplido y continuaba ahí únicamente para asegurarse de que las acompañantes de su viejo amigo estuvieran bien y de paso para comprobar por él mismo los avances del comandante. Umi no estaría para nada contenta de hacer y las otras dos guerreras no sólo lo entendían sino que estaban totalmente de acuerdo.

¿Qué hacer? Ese fue el gran tema de discusión durante el desayuno, pero por más que lo pensaban no le encontraban una solución. Tampoco podían ni querían tomar la decisión solas. Necesitaban a Umi. Si algo que las involucrara a las tres iba a hacerse, entonces debía decidirse en conjunto. Tenían que comunicarse con ella. Una vez terminaron de alimentarse se dirigieron donde Guru Clef para que el las contactara con su amiga.

En Autozam, Eagle, Umi y Tatra, se encontraban en la habitación del primero. El comandante estaba en el final de una de sus tantas sesiones de relajación, las que luego de que él terminara de recordar el incidente se habían vuelto muy necesarias para su paz mental. Ya no se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo angustiado como al principio, tiempo en el que él no había sabido que era peor: la posibilidad de no haber recordado nunca y haber vivido en una inquietud de por vida, o el hecho de estar conciente de haber estado a punto de herir a personas especiales para él.

Todo ese cambio era gracias a sus acompañantes, pero principalmente por causa de Umi. Tatra sin lugar a dudas era una excelente persona, muy alegre y gentil, por no mencionar el mejor apoyo medico que alguien pudiera recibir, pero Umi no sólo lo animaba y cuidaba de él, sino que además siempre lograba hacerlo sentirse ligero de espíritu. No había forma de aburrirse o sentirse incomodo con ella. Al menos no para él.

Hikaru sería importante para Eagle hasta el final de sus días, alguien que le despertaría siempre un sentimiento de ternura e infinito cariño, pero lo cierto es que no existía nadie mejor que la guerrera del agua para entenderlo cuando su mente visitaba los lugares más sombríos. Contrario a lo que muchos pensaban de ella en un primer momento gracias a esa tendencia a hacerse escuchar sí o sí, Umi era una persona muy sensible a los sentimientos de las demás personas. Podía ser algo impulsiva y alocada a veces, pero era muy madura y sabía cuando escuchar y mantenerse en silencio. Hikaru era la niña dulce que él veía como su hermana menor, y Umi era su confidente, la que lo hacía sentirse comprendido aún sin palabras.

Cuando la sesión terminó, Tatra fue a ver al presidente, escoltada por Geo, quién estaba a cargo de su seguridad y de la de Umi. Luego del atentado a su vida, Silver no quería correr ningún riesgo y menos con las vidas de esas dos jóvenes, que además de estar en Autozam en representación de otros planetas, eran las principales responsables de la mejoría de su hijo, cosa de la que les estaría eternamente agradecido.

En cuanto a Umi e Eagle, la primera se había retirado a su habitación para que el segundo descansara y el comandante ya llevaba un buen rato recostado en su cama, mirando el techo. De la nada su estomago comenzó a darle una fuerte queja y él no pudo evitar reírse de ello "Que suerte que Umi no está aquí o no dejaría de oír su risa hasta mañana" . Umi. Ahora que lo pensaba él no era el único que no había comido nada. Su padre seguramente se encargaría de atender a la princesa tan pronto llegara junto a él¿pero que pasaría con su otra amiga? Eagle no tenía que esforzarse demasiado para recordar que la joven aún tenía problemas para ubicarse en el palacio presidencial sin ayuda; apenas hacía un día que la había encontrado sola, deambulando por los pasillos en busca de la habitación de su padre. Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó de la cama y tras atravesar la puerta se dirigió a los aposentos de la joven.

Sus largos pasos lo llevaron rápidamente hasta la puerta de la joven. Tras abrirla pensó en acercársele silenciosamente por la espalda y sorprenderla "Sus reacciones son siempre tan graciosas" . Pero lo que vio dentro lo hizo permanecer en silencio en el mismo lugar en que estaba.

Ya estaba más o menos acostumbrado al sistema de comunicaciones cefiriano, pero verlo funcionando en un dormitorio que aunque grande no tenía ni un cuarto del espacio de la sala de conferencias de su padre o el salón del trono de Paris... era algo que sin lugar a dudas magnificaba la impresión. Y por lo que veía en las caras de Hikaru y Fuu, el asunto no era una trivial.

-Sé que no nos queda mucho tiempo –escuchó decir a la peliazul –pero tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer, tal vez extendiendo el permiso y avisando a nuestras familias...

-Tal vez, pero eso no es una solución definitiva –la interrumpió Fuu –Aún cuando consiguiéramos más tiempo, no creo que sea mucho más. Seguiremos teniendo que volver en algún momento.

-Podríamos utilizar el sistema de siempre e ir y volver, pero... –comenzó Hikaru.

-Pero Tatra no puede quedarse sola en Autozam. Es cierto que no tiene ningún problema para desenvolverse, se nota que fue criada para convertirse en reina y a diferencia de mí ella no se desorienta en el palacio –se avergonzó un poco al decir eso –pero de todas formas no puedo hacer eso. Autozam y Chizeta nunca habían tenido contacto directo, al menos no desde hace 233 años, estoy aquí para hacer de intermediara, ya que conozco a ambos Tatra e Eagle y estoy al tanto de sus costumbres. ¡Simplemente no puedo irme, no ahora por lo menos!

-Umi cálmate –le rogó la guerrera del viento –Entendemos tu situación, si no estaríamos preocupadas.

-Eagle y Tatra también son importantes para nosotras y lo menos que queremos es perjudicarlos –le recordó la pelirroja –Pero lo cierto es que como están las cosas muy pronto te necesitaremos de vuelta en Cefiro.

-Lo hemos estado pensando mucho Umi y lo cierto es que la propuesta de Gurú Clef es muy sensata.

-Ya hablamos con Caldina y ella no puso ninguna objeción.

-Todo lo contrario –dijo la rubia –Se mostró realmente encantada con la idea de servir a su princesa. No tienes por que preocuparte, él ya la conoce y por lo que contaste de tu estadía en Chizeta su relación con Tatra es de las mejores...

-¡No entienden! –interrumpió a su amiga alzando la voz de forma bastante considerable –No es sólo por Tatra, también es por Eagle –ya no gritaba, pero el volumen de su voz seguía siendo alto –Le costó mucho superar lo que pasó en Cefiro contigo y Gurú Clef –miró directamente a Fuu –aún esta teniendo una batalla interna por eso. Cada vez que ve las marcas en sus manos su rostro se ensombrece. Sé que en términos médicos Tatra es de mucha más ayuda que yo, ella sabe mucho más de sicología y esas cosas, pero aún así, por muy poco que yo pueda hacer por él, no pienso dejarlo cuando necesita más apoyo que nunca –la firmeza de su mirada era impresionante y mantuvo en el más perplejo de los silencios a sus dos amigas –Caldina es una gran mujer y sé que le agrada, pero no estuvo allí cuando todo ocurrió y créanme que necesita a alguien que también lo haya vivido a su lado. ¡Simple y sencillamente no piens...! –no pudo terminar porque en ese preciso momento alguien le puso la mano en el hombro, provocando que saltara. Al ver de quien se trataba sus ojos se abrieron notablemente y se llevó la mano a la boca –Eagle.

-Tienes que hacerlo –su mirada era comprensiva, pero firme, dándole a entender que no aceptaría un negativa.

Imediatamente ella trató de rebatirle y Fuu y Hikaru se disculparon por los inconvenientes del asunto y por su falta de tacto al no haberle dado a conocer el problema antes y que hubiese tenido que enterarse de esa manera. Eagle simplemente sacudió su cabeza, negando cualquier disgusto, incomodidad o decepción por su parte. Estaba tan risueño y alegre como siempre y hasta hizo un por de bromas acerca de cómo se sentía un hermano mayor metiche entrando por sorpresa a la habitación de su hermana. Pronto las hizo sentir mejor, a todas menos a Umi. Y a pesar de los reclamos de la guerrera del agua por quedarse en Autozam un poco más de tiempo, finalizó la comunicación con las otras dos guerreras, asegurándoles que hablaría con su padre y se aseguraría personalmente de que la tercera guerrera estuviera en Cefiro a tiempo para regresar a la Tierra.

Cuando la figura de Hikaru y Fuu se desvaneció de la habitación, Umi se volteó hacia Eagle, dispuesta a reclamarle por haber decidido por ella, pero fue interrumpida cuando él atrapó en un tierno abrazo. Eso la tomó completamente por sorpresa y le permitió al comandante expresar sus pensamientos y emociones.

-Y pensar que hay gente que te cree egoísta e incapaz de sentir. Gracias –dijo liberándola del abrazo, pero sosteniéndola por los hombros y mirándola a los ojos.

De haber sido cualquier otro eso la hubiera puesto nerviosa o por lo menos incomoda, pero tratándose de Eagle todo era distinto; le tenía gran confianza al militar frente a ella. Sin una sola palabra, sus ojos le comunicaron que no estaba enojada con él y que había aceptado ser remplazada por Caldina.

-Que no haría por mi confidente y apoyo favorito.

¿El su apoyo? El hubiera estado más que dispuesto a sacarla de su error y a dejarle en claro que las cosas eran al revés, pero nuevamente su estomago le hizo saber al comandante que ya era hora de nutrir su cuerpo, y esta vez su amiga también lo escuchó. Evitando soltar una ruidosa carcajada, pero riendo con la mirada, le comentó a Eagle lo hambrienta que estaba y le pidió que la guiara hasta la cocina.

Por una semana y media más Umi permaneció en Autozam, luego de la cual una nave de Cefiro llegó transportando a Caldina y para llevar a Lantis y Umi de regreso al mundo de la voluntad. "Me iré Eagle, pero no cantes victoria mi querido comandante. Estaré de regreso mucho antes de lo que piensas. Hay algo que debí decirle a mis padres desde hace mucho tiempo" , se dijo en silencio a sí misma. Y efectivamente, no alcanzó a pasar más de una semana cuando ella ya estaba de vuelta en Autozam.

Al tenerla de vuelta y en frente suyo, Eagle no supo que decir. No había esperado volver a verla tan pronto y fue al hacerlo que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había extrañado. ¿De dónde salía ese repentino sentimiento de paz y de estar completo sino?

-¿Qué sucede Eagle? Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma.

-No es eso, pero yo no te... ¿cómo? –Geo que estaba a su lado tuvo que aguantar la risa al ver a su amigo confundido y por primera vez sin palabras; se dijo a sí mismo que más tarde tendría que felicitar a Umi por dejar en tal estado a uno de los hombres más calculadores y con más facilidad de palabra de Autozam.

-Eso tiene una sencilla explicación, como tú mismo entenderás más tarde. Pero creo que antes tengo que presentarte a dos personas interesadas en conocerte y que me ayudarán a que lo entiendas más claramente.

A una señal suya, un hombre y una mujer aparecieron para colocarse detrás de ella. El no los había visto nunca, pero por alguna extraña razón se le hacían conocidos. Algo había con sus ojos y el color de su pelo. Fue al mirar a su amiga que su cerebro pareció iluminarse.

-Me complazco en presentarse a mis padres. Mamá, Papá, este es Eagle Vision, comandante de Autozam.


	12. Chapter 12

Volví!! Me imagino que después de tanto tiempo sin aparecer por acá deben querer matarme o bien ya se olvidaron de mi fic. No los culpo, y les pido mil disculpas y que le den otra oportunidad a mi historia. Lo único que puedo decirles es que este semestre ha sido un caos y que antes de entregarles un capitulo hecho todo mal y a la rápida, preferí tomarme mi tiempo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que el largo la compense. A todos gracias por sus reviews y animo. Y ya no los hago esperar más. ¡A leer!

* * *

-¡Umi, eso fue verdaderamente memorable! –la felicitó Geo con caluroso apretón de manos y una brillante sonrisa que dejo al descubierto una dentadura muy bien cuidada –Eagle realmente no se lo esperaba, nadie en verdad. Y yo que no le tome una foto a la cara de mi comandante...

-Geo no exageres –logró articular la guerrera entre risas.

-No lo hace –intercedió Zazu –Creo que de ahora en adelante el pobre Eagle va a pensarlo más de dos veces antes de decidir por ti.

-Sí, creo que tendré que tener mucho cuidado contigo de ahora en adelante.

La turbación del trío fue más que evidente y sus caras de inocencia y disculpas a medio de decir y cual de todas menos similar a la anterior, no engañaban a nadie. Eagle los observaba, apoyado a uno de los lados de la puerta que Geo generalmente usaba para descansar y como dulces. A pesar de la sonrisa en su cara, había algo serio en su semblante, algo que le indicaba a Umi que su audacia le iba a salir muy cara.

-Geo, me parece que todavía te queda papeleo que revisar de ayer, y Zazu, ¿podrías revisar la serie D de los nuevos robots de combate? Me parece que hay un ligero desfase en la activación del escudo de defensa.

No bien hubo dicho eso, tanto el sub-comandante como el ingeniero en máquinas se apresuraron a evacuar el lugar, dejando a la muchacha completamente sola para enfrentar a ese par de ojos dorados que se posaban en ella. Estaba algo nerviosa, pero para nada amedrentada y francamente ella sabía que volvería a repetir su accionar otras mil veces si fuera necesario.

Fue la risa del hombre frente a ella la que terminó por eliminar cualquier pensamiento negativo. Era su risa normal, no la de un hombre planeando una siniestra venganza y eso la tranquilizó lo suficiente como para confesar –¿Sabes que hablar por detrás de la espalda de alguien de esa forma puede producir arritmias e incluso ataques cardiacos?

-¿En serio? –pregunto poniendo fin a las carcajadas –No lo habría adivinado nunca –dijo con fingida inocencia –Claro que tampoco te hubiera imaginado poniéndome en semejante situación sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué situación? –dijo con la voz más inocente que pudo.

-Umi...

Ahora la que reía era ella –Lo siento, pero me no dejaste salida –sentó en una de las sillas de la sala -¿Dónde están ahora?

-Mi padre los está atendiendo –respiró con alivio.

-¿Tan terrible fue? –después de soltar una pequeña risa.

-No lo calificaría de esa manera, pero sí... fue algo incomodo al principio –se sentó en la silla junto a ella –Tus padres son simpáticos, no malentiendas –tenía los codos apoyados en sus rodillas y estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia delante.

-¿Pero?

-No vuelvas a hacerme algo como eso –la miró directo a los ojos.

-Entendido... –logró susurrar ante la intensidad y autoridad de su mirada.

Al verla así, él decidió suavizar su mirada. Después de todo, tampoco se trataba de espantar a la amiga que tanto había extrañado. Además, no le gustaba verla intimidada, menos por él.

-Sé que no te gustó que decidiera por ti, pero lo hice creyendo que era la mejor opción del momento. Tú y las otras iban a meterse en problemas si no regresaban y eso no me hubiera gustado nada. Además, ya bastante habías hecho por mí. De no ser porque reaccionaste rápido y fuiste a buscar a Alcar...

-Nunca lo sabremos –ella acababa de apoyar su mano sobre la suya, aunque para hacerlo había tenido que inclinarse –Prefiero no pensar en esa alternativa.

-Tampoco a mí me agrada mucho, pero es cierto. Ya le agradabas bastante a mi padre, pero luego de eso definitivamente te tiene en un altar.

-Muy bien, si la idea era avergonzarme, ya lo lograste.

-No era esa la intención inicial, pero es bueno saberlo.

-Odioso –retiró su mano de la suya y con, ademán de fastidio, apartó la vista de él.

El rió. Luego la quedó mirando en un modo que despertó gran curiosidad en ella. Era casi como si estuviera meditando algo de profunda importancia, pero no se decidiera a dar con la conclusión definitiva a pesar de tenerla delante de la nariz.

-De verdad que tienes apenas catorce –dijo finalmente y aún entonces no parecía muy convencido.

-¿Eh? Sí, esa es mi edad –respondió sin entender que tenía eso que ver con la conversación -Aunque no por mucho; en tres meses cumplo quince.

-Quince años... Tan joven...

-¿Perdón?

-A que recién vengo a caer en cuenta de lo niña que eres –por la cara que ella le puso, pudo darse cuenta de lo mal que le había caído ese comentario y rápidamente agregó –No tiene nada que ver con tu carácter, de hecho, por tu madurez cualquiera podría pensar que eres mayor. Yo mismo tiendo a olvidar que tienes la misma edad que Hikaru.

-¡Vaya comparación! –se colocó de pie y adoptó una pose más bien defensiva y con ambos cruzados al frente -En caso de que no lo hayas notado, Hikaru se ve mucho menor de lo que realmente es. Todavía recuerdo que en nuestra primera vez en Cefiro, Fuu y yo no la creímos mayor de doce años.

-Sí, me lo contó –dijo evitando reírse.

-¿A que viene esta repentina preocupación por nuestra edad? ¿No me digas que dudas de nuestra habilidad como guerreras mágicas sólo por eso?

-Un minuto, señorita, yo no he dicho eso –de pronto se había puesto muy serio, ya sin ninguna risa que controlar.

-Pero es que eso es lo que parece –se volteó, dándole la espalda completamente y se dirigió a una de las ventanas. No lo vio ponerse de pie y dirigirse hacia ella, ni siquiera lo escuchó, y es que el entrenamiento militar había hecho sus pasos muy silenciosos –Y en todo caso, ¿quién eres para juzgar eso? Zazu es tu ingeniero en máquinas y es sólo un año mayor que yo. ¡Tú tienes diecinueve y ya eres comandante!

-Me malentendiste –los escasos dos pasos de distancia a la que él estaba de ella, la hicieron sobresaltarse algo. Eagle lo notó, pero no hizo ningún comentario al respecto –No fue mi intención hacerte sentir así –había algo dulce en el tono de su voz, pero molesta como estaba, Umi no lo notó.

-¿Entonces qué? –ella seguía dándole la espalda.

-La situación con tus padres fue incomoda porque no supe que reacción esperar de ellos. Es cierto que me he enfrentado a peores cosas, pero siempre con una gran cantidad de información al respecto. Una batalla puede ser feroz y uno estar en gran desventaja, pero créeme que el más mínimo conocimiento sobre lo que te espera alivia mucho la carga. Y en mi caso en particular, me permite ver mis puntos a favor, por muy pocos que sean, e improvisar.

-Muy bien, creo que ya me quedó claro que te sentiste acorralado –dijo ella cortante –Lo que no entiendo es que tiene eso que ver con que yo tenga catorce.

Eagle suspiró –Cuando me veo enfrentado a algo de improviso, acostumbro a analizarlo e intentar contrastarlo con algo que ya conozco –le explicó –Lo más cercano a esto ha sido cuando uno de mis subordinados ha resultado herido o muerto.

-¡Pero si yo estoy perfectamente! –se había volteado.

-Y créeme que estoy feliz por ello, pero por favor déjame continuar –más que enojada, ahora Umi se veía intrigada y algo alarmada -Dar la cara a sus familias tras un accidente o la muerte... siempre me ha resultado difícil y doloroso, pero insisto en que esto fue más complicado de manejar –su voz, siempre tan segura, ahora parecía tener problemas para salir de su boca -Al menos los familiares con quienes tuve que lidiar anteriormente, sabían a lo que sus hijos e hijas se veían expuestos como miembros del ejercito autozamita. Con tus padres la historia fue muy distinta.

-Eagle... –ya se había olvidado por completo de su molestia y lo observaba casi con aprensión.

-Hasta ahora, no sé que tanto les contaste sobre lo de ser guerrera mágica. Eres enérgica y decidida, capaz de valerte por ti misma y sacar adelante a aquellos que amas, estoy seguro de que ellos saben todo eso y se sienten orgullosos por ello. Pero lo cierto es que hasta hace unos días, dudo que te hayan imaginado como algo más que su hija querida. ¡Su única hija, para colmo! –era obvio que ese hecho seguía poniéndolo incomodo.

-¿Tanto te preocupas por eso?

-No puedo evitar ponerme en sus zapatos, eso es todo –ya no la miraba a ella sino al suelo.

Ella acortó aún más la distancia que había entre ellos y le retiró de la frente unos mechones que habían tapado sus ojos –Ya no pienses en eso. Es cierto que quedaron algo aturdidos al principio... –reconoció ella, en una forma que le arrancó una diminuta sonrisa al joven –pero ya lo superaron.

-¿Segura? –preguntó algo incrédulo.

-Sí, segura –contestó ella –Los Ryuzaki nos sobreponemos rápidamente a las sorpresas. Además, la estadía en Cefiro les ayudó mucho antes de venir aquí. Gurú Clef –un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas –fue muy amable y paciente con ellos. Bueno, con ellos y el resto.

-¿El resto? –se interesó.

-¿De verdad no se te hizo raro que con lo preocupado que estaba por tu salud, Lantis volviera a Cefiro de forma tan repentina y que tuviera todo listo para irse en sólo un día? –le preguntó juguetona.

-Lo que me estás diciendo es que tu familia no fue la única en enterarse, ¿verdad?

-Básicamente –le sonrió –Pobre Lantis, seguro que todavía está dando explicaciones a sus futuros cuñados, en especial a los dos menores.

-¡Vaya amigo! Supo todo tres días antes que yo, ¡y no me dijo nada!

-No tuvo tiempo, Hikaru le dijo cuando ya estábamos en Cefiro. Además tengo entendido que estabas en mitad de tu tratamiento.

-Sí, Tatra estaba atendiéndome –se rió –Ese Lantis. En fin, me lo merezco por haber intentado invadir su planeta.

Con el animo más relajado y los malentendidos y molestias resueltos, la conversación se hizo más ligera y poco hubo al final de esta que el comandante no supiera de lo ocurrido durante la ausencia de Umi. Eagle rió de buen agrado cuando ella le relato sobre las peripecias de su amigo con los hermanos de Hikaru y, aunque todavía estaba algo resentido con él por haberle ocultado información, no pudo menos que experimentar algo de compasión hacia el pobre Cail.

-Ya veo que lo tendrán a prueba por un buen tiempo. Al menos el mayor lo está apoyando.

-Satoru es muy maduro y comprensivo. En cambio los otros... En fin, son buenas personas, nada más un poco sobre-protectores. Seguro que en cuanto se den cuenta de que Lantis daría su vida por proteger a Hikaru y que la ama más que a nadie, se calman y lo llaman hermano.

-Me encantará torturarlo cuando lo vea.

-¡Eagle!

-¿Qué? ¿No puede uno jugarle bromas inocentes a los amigos? –preguntó con su mejor cara de niño bueno.

-Sí, pero tú... –suspiró –Sólo no te excedas.

-Palabra de Comandante –se llevó la mano al corazón.

Umi volvió a suspirar. Con diecinueve años, un carisma que le ganaba el afecto y confianza de sus subordinados y pares, y el cerebro de un consumado estratega político y militar, él podía llegar a comportarse como un verdadero niño a ratos. Y sin embargo era a ese niño travieso, de habla fácil y honesta, al que había extrañado tanto. Sentía que podía hablar de todo con él. Inconscientemente, sonrió al pensar en eso.

-Creo que no me queda otra que creerte –lo dijo como quien hubiera dicho "Dios me ayude"

-¡Oye!

-Ya hablamos mucho sobre mí y Cefiro –sin hacerle el menor caso -ahora quiero escuchar sobre ti y Autozam. ¿Nada que yo pueda considerar interesante?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... A qué no adivinas a quién empieza a importarle de sobremanera todo lo que tiene que ver con cierta princesa.

-¿Alguien interesado en Tatra? ¿Románticamente dices?

-No podría asegurarlo aún –comenzó a decir pensativo y a caminar por la habitación con los ojos cerrados y ambos brazos detrás de la espalda -Es demasiado reciente. Pero con el estimulo adecuado... quién sabe hasta dónde podrían llegar los sentimientos de cierto sub-comandante –se detuvo y le echo una mirada de reojo a una muy atónita Umi.

-¡Geo! –gritó cuando finalmente fue capaz de reaccionar -¡Geo está enam...! –la mano de Eagle en su boca le impidió formular cualquier otro sonido.

-¡Shhhh! No tan fuerte –su voz era firme, pero apenas un murmullo –No creo que a él le guste que el planeta entero se entere –la liberó y al verla apenada por su reacción, le dedicó una sonrisa para devolverle la confianza -Como te dije, aún no puedo decirlo, pero sí puedo decirte que ella le agrada y que siente una fuerte admiración por su forma de ser.

-Ella es una excelente persona –dijo con cierto orgullo.

-Y una excelente guerrera también.

-¿La vio pelear? –estaba sorprendida –pero si ella nunca levanta armas a menos que sea necesario.

-No es que la haya visto combatir, al menos no la primera vez –dijo como si eso fuera obvio dada la personalidad de la joven princesa –pero si vimos un impresionante despliegue de agilidad, precisión y velocidad. No me había impresionado tanto con alguien desde que me enfrente a Lantis por primera vez.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme que pasó? –dijo la ansiosa y terriblemente impaciente Umi.

-Ocurrió luego de una de nuestras sesiones –comenzó a contarle –A pesar de que ella redujo significativamente mi tensión luego de ella, la verdad es que no me encontraba del todo bien al terminar –Umi evitó hacer comentarios, pero por el brillo de sus ojos y la repentina rigidez de sus labios, pudo adivinar que no le había agradado nada oír eso –Todo está bien, no tienes nada de que angustiarte. Algo he avanzado en el tiempo que no estuviste.

-¿Seguro que no lo dices sólo para calmarme? –preguntó, recordando su inclinación a restarle importancia a los problemas propios.

-No te culpo por pensar eso, pero estoy bien, en serio –le aseguró con total convicción -¿En dónde estaba? ¡Ah, sí! A Tatra no le gustó nada verme en ese estado. Traté de convencerla de que lo único que necesitaba era descansar, pero se resistió a dejarme solo. Dijo que el ambiente de la habitación había quedado muy cargado después de mi terapia emocional y que si realmente quería descansar lo mejor era salir a dar un paseo. Y así, antes de darme cuenta, estaba en un ascensor con ella y Geo, dirigiéndonos a una de las áreas recreacionales.

-¿También él?

-Dijo que necesitaba un guía turístico.

Umi se rió sin la menor intención de disimularlo –Con el sentido de orientación que tiene y toda la información que ustedes nos dieron sobre los alrededores del palacio presidencial, a mí lo que me parece es que en realidad pidió la colaboración de Geo para asegurarse de que no te le escaparas y de paso subirte el animo.

-¿Y tú crees que no lo sé? El caso es que me dejé arrastrar por esos dos y lo cierto es que no me arrepiento –al ver como su rostro se iluminaba por los recuerdos, a ella no le cupo la menor duda –Geo se encargó de que fuéramos a un lugar en el que no había estado antes.

-Creí que conocías todos los alrededores.

-Esa área apenas estaba en construcción cuando partí con mi flota hacia Cefiro. No tardaron mucho en habilitarla, pero debido a mi coma y luego a mi recuperación, no puede verla hasta ese día.

-Se ve que te gustó.

-Sí... Tal vez te lleve más tarde –añadió entusiasmado -En fin. Estuvimos mucho rato dando vueltas por el lugar. La atmósfera de ahí es muy agradable, con todos esos niños corriendo y esa naturaleza autentica... En poco tiempo me sentí mucho mejor y me dediqué disfrutar sin pensar en nada más.

-Hasta que te relajaste.

El reprimió la risa, pero aún así, esta combatió por asomarse en sus labios –El caso es que a Geo le dio hambre y terminó invitándonos comida para llevar –ella lo miró con cara de "¿por qué no me sorprende?" -¿Qué? No tiene nada de malo comer algo como eso siempre que no se pase la mano.

-Aha... Bueno ¿y qué pasó luego de que los invitó?

-Nos sentamos a comer y a hablar debajo de un árbol en pleno centro de las áreas verdes. No habíamos compartido mucho cuando escuchamos gritos y vimos a alguna gente muy inquieta y luego corriendo.

-¿Qué pasó? –ella parecía inquieta.

-Uno de los nuevos robot de entrenamiento de combate se salió de control. Al parecer estaban haciéndole un chequeo en el transportador encargado de llevarlo a la academia de combate cuando se descompuso. Nos dio un buen susto.

-Cuando dices robot de combate, no te refieres a uno como el tuyo ¿o si?

-No. Como te dije era uno de entrenamiento. Son mucho más pequeños, aunque a mí me superan en por lo menos metro y medio de estatura.

-Pero yo he visto sus robots de entrenamiento ¡y son enormes!

-Te estás confundiendo con los de simulación.

-¿No es lo mismo?

-No. Un robot de entrenamiento se utiliza para preparar a los soldados al combate directo; es decir cuando estás fuera de toda maquina o vehículo. Un simulador en cambio, se usa para familiarizarlos con los dispositivos de los robots de combate y como entrenamiento para los torneos. El disfuncional era de los primeros.

-Creo que ya entiendo –contestó luego de procesar la información -¿Y qué hicieron con eso suelto?

-De partida, llamar a Zazu para que diera aviso y enviara un escuadrón de control, y lo segundo, intentar distraer su atención de los civiles y proteger a los mismos.

-Así que hicieron de señuelo.

-Y funcionó bastante bien, hasta lo hicimos caer –dijo con cierto orgullo –claro que nunca pensamos que su láser se dispararía producto de la caída, hay un mecanismo para evitar que eso pase, y claro, casi le da a un niño –la cara de Umi decía más que mil palabras –Tranquila, él está bien. Tatra intervino justo a tiempo.

-¿Lo quitó del camino?

-No le dio tiempo, fue demasiado rápido. Lo que hizo fue escudarlo.

-¿QUÉ? –antes de darse cuenta ya estaba de pie y prácticamente encima del comandante.

-¡No con su cuerpo, mujer! ¡Usó un escudo! –dijo al borde la risa al observar su reacción.

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho! –se defendió ya con algo de color en las mejillas, luego respiró con alivio -El escudo fue parte de su magia de defensa, ¿no?

-Sí –sin previo aviso comenzó a reír con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones dejando a una asombrada jovencita -¡Hubieras visto mi cara y la de Geo!... Fácilmente nos hubiéramos tragado a alguien –tosió un poco –Ver a una princesa sacar un escudo de la nada y proteger ella misma a un niño indefenso... –lentamente comenzó a calmarse –Y eso no fue todo.

-¿Hay más?

El joven asintió –Sí. El rayo que ella repelió dio contra una rama de árbol, una bastante gruesa, pero así y todo la cortó –había vuelto a estar serio –Apenas si había salvado al pequeño cuando otros dos ya estaban en peligro. Uno por estar debajo de la rama y la otra por haber estado trepada en ella.

-Nunca puede ser simple, ¿verdad? –razonó algo inconforme.

-No. Rara vez lo es –se quedó callado unos segundos, pensativo. Luego siguió narrando los hechos –Geo fue quien salvó al pequeño de morir aplastado, deteniendo la rama con sus propios brazos. Aún para él fue esfuerzo importante. Sus manos se lastimaron producto de roce. No tardé mucho en ir a ayudarlo y entre los dos dejamos la rama en el suelo y revisamos que el pequeño estuviera bien. Pero entonces oímos un grito y fue recién entonces que caímos en cuenta de la niña que colgaba varios metros sobre nuestras cabezas. La pobre apenas se sostenía y el miedo no la ayudó mucho, y como era de temerse se soltó... –para entonces Eagle tenía la frente apoyada en ambas manos; su expresión nada satisfecha, más bien sombría. A Umi le quedó muy claro que él todavía sentía la culpa por el descuido y por lo que pudo pasar –Si no hubiera sido por Tatra... debió verla desde mucho antes que nosotros... Salió de la nada y haciendo acrobacias de rama en rama, la alcanzó antes de que llegara al suelo.

-Menos mal –dijo llevándose la mano con alivio al pecho –Por lo visto sigue tan ágil y despierta como la recordaba.

-Ni lo dudes. El caso es que después de eso Geo quedó realmente fascinado con ella. Como te dije de momento no pasa de una gran admiración y agrado, pero lo cierto es que es muy difícil producir un impacto tan profundo en él.

-No lo culpo. Es difícil imaginarse a alguien como ella, tan relajada y aparentemente distraída e infantil tomando acciones tan precisas. ¿Me pregunto a quién me recordará? –preguntó con una sonrisa divertida mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos con una mirada más que significativa.

Siguieron conversando un buen rato a solas, hasta que se les unió Caldina y la tan mencionada princesa. Ambas estaban felices de volver a tener a Umi entre ellos. La bailarina estaba algo molesta con ella por no haberla ida a ver directamente, aunque eso no le impidió casi tirarla al piso tras un efusivo abrazo. En esos momentos la muchacha se encontraba aún atrapada en sus brazos y siendo victima de reproches más bien cariñosos que amenazadores.

Tatra sonreía encantada con la escena. Ver a una Umi incomoda y fascinada al mismo tiempo con el recibimiento de alguien, era algo que no se veía muy a menudo. Casi parecía una niña pequeña encantada de visitar a una tía muy querida, pero que al mismo tiempo se siente agobiada ante tanta demostración de afecto.

Y el comandante, él sólo sonreía satisfecho. Aunque como Tatra notó, era sonrisa mucho más llena de vida que las le había visto esbozar en los últimos días. No que estas hubieran sido fingidas, pero sin duda la que estaba en sus labios en esos momentos superaba a todas en calidez. Sin duda alguna el cambio tenía que ver con la peliazul y esa influencia positiva no escapó a los ojos de la princesa, quien inmediatamente planeó como usar eso a favor de su paciente.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola! Espero no haberme demorado mucho esta vez con el capitulo. Tuve algunos problemas con la partida del capitulo, pero estoy más que conforme con el resultado final. Sé que la acción puede verse un poco lenta, pero necesitaba dejar unas cosas en claro antes de seguir adelante con la relación Umi-Eagle. Les prometo que el próximo va a tener mucho más de eso.

Como siempre voy a estar esperando sus reviews, que además de ideas me dan mucho animo. Chao.

* * *

Esa noche, los padres de Umi durmieron cómodamente en una de las mejores habitaciones del palacio presidencial. Había sido un día largo y agitado para ellos; los cinco últimos días habían sido así. Todo desde que su hija les había confiado todo lo que tenía relación con Cefiro.

Fue una impresión muy grande. No porque no creyeran la historia de su hija, todo lo contrario; el brillo de sus ojos y su seguridad para expresarse les había dado clara cuenta de la muchacha de que no estaba mintiendo ni alucinando. Todo había sido real. Todo era real. Era ese conocimiento lo que los impactaba. No necesitaban ser unos genios para darse cuenta de que Umi les había contado todo con el menor número de detalles peligrosos. Perfectamente podrían haber perdido a su única hija sin enterarse del cómo y aunque no habían dicho nada, ese pensamiento los había aterrado.

Ahora eso estaba ampliamente superado o al menos a muy escasos pasos de estarlo. Cefiro y el evidente cariño de sus habitantes hacia las tres guerreras, así como el genuino agradecimiento y aprecio por parte de los Chizetanos hacia su hija, habían contribuido notablemente a su tranquilidad. Y lo más importante, Umi era feliz; eso era innegable. Esa gente ya era parte de ella y por lo tanto igualmente parte de ellos.

En cuanto a los familiares de las demás muchachas, también ellos habían llegado a conclusiones similares. Por no mencionar que la época de crisis y terribles batallas había quedado en el pasado. ¿De qué les servía hacer escándalo ahora que sus queridas niñas ya habían salido bien libradas y airosas de tantos peligros? Hubiera sido ridículo. Mucho mejor era adaptarse a la nueva situación con el mejor animo y disposición posibles. Cefiro era un verdadero sueño, ¿por qué no simplemente disfrutarlo? Sin olvidar que Hikaru y Fuu realmente se habían esmerado en hacer todo placentero para ellos, hasta el punto de improvisar comida japonesa con ingredientes locales. A ellas no podían decepcionarlas. Ya habían tenido bastantes remordimientos anteriormente y ellos no se convertirían en uno más.

El amanecer en Autozam llego rápido y aunque muchos fueron conscientes de ello, nadie fue testigo de él. Debido al altísimo nivel de toxicidad del planeta, todo sitio habitable del planeta estaba protegido por inmensos domos que se encargaban de filtrar la escasa luz solar, regular la temperatura y purificar el aire. Eso por no hablar de las cada vez más prolíficas ciudades subterráneas. Poco había en el exterior que pudiera interesar a alguien.

Aún con todas esas adversidades encima sus habitantes seguían adelante, ya fuera por completa resignación a la realidad que les había tocado o por una firme esperanza en el futuro. Eagle era de estos últimos. Eso era algo de lo que Tatra estaba segura. Podía verse en sus ojos. Él amaba su mundo y por lo mismo jamás se resignaría a verlo sobrevivir a costa de costa recluirse a sí mismo. Tal vez por eso la simpatía casi inmediata por él. Después de todo el comandante y la princesa no eran tan diferentes en ese respecto.

Muy probablemente fue eso lo que la hizo saberlo despierto y dirigirse a su dormitorio tan temprano. Ni siquiera se dio el lujo de golpear, simplemente abrió la puerta, sabiendo que lo encontraría ejercitándose de algún modo. Y así fue. Tan concentrado estaba en su serie de abdominales que ni siquiera escuchó la puerta abrirse.

-No es por criticar, ¿pero no sería mejor hacer eso en un gimnasio? –preguntó ya estando detrás suyo.

-Tatra –se colocó ágilmente de pie con bien disimulado sobresalto.

-Creo recordar que Geo me comentó sobre las instalaciones de preparación física que tienen en la academia. Sumamente completas si la descripción se ajusta.

-Lo son.

-¿Y entonces?

-Conozco a mi padre. De por sí se preocupa mucho por mí y con todo lo que ha pasado él simplemente…

-¿Se ha vuelto sobre-protector?

-Algo. Podríamos decirlo.

-Es natural. Eres su único hijo. Pero te entiendo. Créeme que te entiendo -compartieron una risilla breve, él con ambas manos en la cintura y la mirada baja y ella observándolo como lo hubiera hecho con la propia Tata –Entiendo porque quisiste ocultárselo, pero otra cosa es ocultárselo a la persona encargada de cuidar tu salud, ¿no te parece?

-¿Por qué será que tengo la impresión de no haber logrado eso último? –levantó la mirada -¿Desde hace cuánto qué sabes?

-¡Oh, vamos Eagle! ¿Realmente creíste que no me daría cuenta de los signos de reciente actividad física? Eso sin mencionar el inconfundible aroma del pelo recién lavado y de tu loción para el baño –agregó con una brillante sonrisa.

Eagle reía abiertamente –Ser hombre y militar no quita el tener ciertas vanidades –explicó –La higiene personal es importante, especialmente si uno está en constante compañía de representantes de otros planetas.

-¡Muy bien dicho! Además, no hay mejor para un cuerpo cansado que un buen baño. Y siendo comandante sabes mejor que nadie lo puede ocurrirle a una herida si no hay limpieza de por medio.

-Vaya que lo sé –suspiró -¿Estás molesta?

-No –fue la sincera y simple respuesta –No lo estuve ni siquiera cuando lo descubrí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde el principio te tomaste tu recuperación de manera responsable. Por eso y porque me di cuenta de que era tu manera de luchar contra los pensamientos negativos. De desconectar tu mente de aquello en lo que no querías pensar y enfocar tu atención en algo más.

Le tomó tiempo retornar a la realidad luego de escucharla decir eso. Era cierto. Las sesiones y la compañía lo ayudaban enormemente durante el día, acercándolo paso a paso a su tan añorada paz mental. El gran problema eran las noches. Tan pronto como lograba conciliar el sueño este se plagaba de sombras e imágenes confusas. Muchas veces le era imposible recordar esos sueños, pero siempre salía de ellos con una profunda sensación de angustia y la necesidad de escapar. ¿De qué? Lo ignoraba, pero ya estaba harto.

No siempre había sido así o por lo menos no a ese nivel. Claro que había presentado ansiedad y sueños inquietos luego del ataque, pero Varda, Alcar y posteriormente Tatra lo habían ayudado con eso y poco a poco estos habían ido disminuyendo en número. Pero últimamente las cosas habían escapado completamente a su control. A pesar de eso él había continuado con su vida tan sonriente como siempre, procurando evitar toda preocupación a sus seres queridos. Creyó sinceramente que haber conseguido su cometido, pero claramente no había sido así.

El Eagle que Tatra tenía frente a ella poco o nada tenía que ver con la alegre y despreocupada imagen que él tanto se esmeraba en proyectar. El joven frente a ella tenía el semblante de un hombre mucho mayor, unas marcadas sombras debajo de los ojos y un lenguaje corporal que hablaba de cansancio espiritual y derrota.

-Eagle –ella habló con gran suavidad –tienes que entender que hace mucho que tu cuerpo dejó de necesitar atención. Es lo que ocurre aquí lo que me preocupa –dijo al tiempo que ponía su mano en su cabeza y acariciaba su pelo –Tienes que confiar en mí, de otra manera no puedo ayudarte y todo mi esfuerzo es en vano.

Poco antes de cerrar sus ojos, la mirada del comandante sólo podía describirse como una de profundo agradecimiento –Lo haré. Gracias.

Tatra parecía aliviada –De nada. Y ahora ve a bañarte. No me gustaría que tu cuerpo se enfriara y terminaras resfriándote porque yo te entretuve más de la cuenta. Cuando estés presentable búscame en la sala donde Geo, tú y los demás se reúnen. Ahí hablaremos con calma.

Ajena a esta conversación se encontraba Umi, quien aunque ya despierta seguía cómodamente acurrucada en su cama. No era cansancio lo que la mantenía ahí, sencillamente quería disfrutar de la quietud del momento. Bastante falta que le hacía luego del viaje a Cefiro y pocos días más tarde la llegada a Autozam. No lo había demostrado ante nadie, pero vaya que había estado tensionada con la revelación a sus familias. Ahora las cosas volvían lentamente a la calma y todavía más importante que eso era que las mentiras y los secretos habían llegado a su fin.

Más tarde contactaría a Hikaru y Fuu para saber como marchaban las cosas en Cefiro. No importaba la respuesta que se le diera, porque estaba más que segura de que nada podría empañar la libertad espiritual que sentía. Las demás sentían igual. Eso lo sabía sin necesidad de preguntar.

Y mientras ella decidía que de no ser extremadamente necesario no pondría un pie fuera de la cama en las próximas dos horas, Tatra lograba que Eagle descargara todo el pesar que silenciosamente había estado acarreando sin ayuda. En esas condiciones no era ninguna sorpresa que su estado de agitación al terminar las sesiones con ella hubiera llegado a niveles tan altos. No tenía más que recordar el día del incidente del robot de entrenamiento para saber que el comandante no hubiera resistido mucho más el seguir así.

Ahora que Umi estaba de vuelta, la princesa confiaba en lograr un avance mucho mejor. Ella tenía fuertes sospechas de que el hecho de que la muchacha hubiera vivido una experiencia similar, así como el saber que ella había lo había visto fuera de sí en los instantes previos al ataque y aún así no lo culpaba ni le temía, la convertían en un elemento clave en su recuperación. A eso se sumaba el que congeniaran y complementaran tan bien. Fuera por las razones que fuera ella le transmitía confianza y seguridad y eso era justamente lo que Eagle necesitaba para volver a ser él.

Para cuando la conversación llevaba un buen trecho y lentamente se acercaba a su fin, Umi ya estaba en pie y camino a la habitación designada a sus padres, deseosa de asegurarse que estuvieran bien. Geo había pasado por la habitación del comandante y algo preocupado de no haberlo encontrado ahí, se dirigió a la de Tatra sabiendo que ella debía saber si es que algo había mal. Allí se encontró con una nota dirigida a él y a la guerrera del agua, en ella la princesa explicaba que Eagle se encontraba perfectamente, pero que necesitaba tener una sería conversación con él a fin de darle un tratamiento efectivo, por lo que les rogaba no interrumpirlos y actuar lo más normal posible una vez se reunieran con ellos.

Geo suspiró para sus adentros. Sabía que si Tatra estaba preocupada por Eagle era porque en verdad había algo mal, por muy pequeño que fuera. De no ser porque la princesa aseguraba que la situación era remediable, muy seguramente el sub-comandante se hubiera alarmado. Que fuera ella la encargada de la recuperación de su superior y amigo lo calmaba. Ella lo sacaría adelante, de eso estaba seguro.

Con la nota cuidadosamente guardada en el bolsillo, fue en busca de Umi. Tatra había dirigido el mensaje a ambos y eso debía tener sin duda un porqué. Sería también una oportunidad para finalizar la conversación que su querido amigo había interrumpido la tarde anterior. El recuerdo le arrancó una sonrisa. Pober Umi. Por buen corazón que Eagle tuviera, vérselas a solas con él… Definitivamente quería saber que tan bien librada había salido de la entrevista; aún le quedaba algo de culpa por haberla abandonado.

Le tomó tiempo encontrarla y cuando lo hizo ella se encontraba acompañada, no únicamente por sus padres, sino también por Caldina y Zazu. La primera conversaba animadamente con la madre de la primera, haciendo y generando comentarios que provocaban la risa de la peliazul y a ratos un gran abochornamiento por parte de esta. En cuanto a Zazu, él estaba pasando buen rato exhibiendo sus conocimientos ante un cordial señor Ryusaki.

-Veo que pasaron buena noche –comentó con semblante que parecía saludar a todo el grupo, pero con principal énfasis en los padres de la joven.

-Así es –respondió la señora Ryusaki con cara de total satisfacción –Realmente agradecemos su hospitalidad.

-No podríamos haber recibido mejor trato –agregó su esposo –Después del viaje el descanso nos vino como anillo al dedo.

-¡Era que no! –exclamó Caldina -Por mucho que Guro Clef haya procurado su comodidad, un viaje de esas características no deja de ser cansador.

-A decir verdad yo también estaba preocupada de que les afectara más –comunicó Umi –Con todas las experiencias que los he hecho vivir últimamente –lucía ligeramente mortificada.

-Ya no te preocupes por eso –la calmó su padre –Puedes ver que nos encontramos perfectamente y con muchas ganas de conocer Autozam.

-¡Yo puedo encargarme de eso! –dijo un entusiasta mecánico –El presidente me ha encargado escoltarlos hasta donde ustedes deseen y francamente será un placer.

-Sí, ya nos damos cuenta de tienes ganas –le informó Geo a medio reír –pero baja un poco las revoluciones, tampoco es la idea asustarlos. Si por casualidad llegará a agotarlos con su entusiasmo desmedido, por favor no duden en hacérmelo saber –en un abrir y cerrar de ojos tenía al muchacho atrapado en un firma abrazo por el cuello –Yo sé muy bien como controlar a este pequeñín –en tanto le había sacado el sombrero y le alborotaba el pelo.

-¡Ah, Geo! –gimoteó tratando de librarse del agarre –No soy ningún pequeñín, ¡ya suéltame!

-Como digas, hombrecito –y lo liberó de golpe, guiñándole un ojo.

El pobre casi termina en el suelo por la repentina acción de su alto y moreno amigo. Cuando por fin recuperó el balance lo miró de reojo con visible molestia –Creo que prefería pequeñín –aquello que había sido dicho entre dientes no de provocar reacciones divertidas por parte del resto. Al ver que el quinceañero se veía cada vez más mortificado, le ofreció sus más sinceras y humildes disculpas, ofreciéndole además una generosa porción de sus dulces favoritos, lo que inmediatamente acabó con el enojo de Zazu.

Presintiendo que el grupo aún no había desayunado los invitó a pasar a una de las salas de conferencias del palacio presidencial (al extremo opuesto de donde se encontraban la princesa y su paciente), la que por no estar en uso en esos instantes y ser muy confortable, era un lugar más que apropiado para comer y conversar con calma.

Se instalaron allí sin complicaciones y tras preguntar que se les apetecía, el propio sub-comandante se ofreció a traer los alimentos, requiriendo la asistencia de Umi para ese fin. La cocina tenía personal más que suficiente para esos menesteres, pero sabiendo lo independiente que era el moreno y su gran afición por los dulces (la que había transmitido con creces al comandante), la petición no la tomó completamente fuera de lugar. Ella misma estaba desarrollando un cierto gustillo por las golosinas Autozamitas y era una buena oportunidad para ayudar a su amigo a seleccionar la comida de acuerdo a los gustos de sus padres. Así que se excusó con ellos, prometiéndoles estar de regreso muy pronto con exquisiteces y dejándolos en la divertida y atenta presencia de Caldina y Zazu.

Ya en el pasillo, estando fuera del alcance auditivo de la sala y tras asegurarse de que no se encontrarían con nadie hasta llegar a la cocina, Geo procedió a sacar la nota de su bolsillo y alcanzársela a la muchacha.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó ahora sí tomada por sorpresa.

-Nada malo –le aseguró él –pero de todos modos es mejor que lo leas.

Mirando con cierta sospecha el papel, lo desdobló y no tuvo problemas para reconocer la letra de su amiga Chizetana. Atentamente leyó el contenido del mensaje y el sub-comandante fue testigo de cómo su semblante pasaba primero por uno de sorpresa para lentamente ir reflejando preocupación y finalmente adoptar una expresión más calmada pero pensativa.

-Ya se me hacía raro no haberme encontrado con ninguno de los dos –comentó devolviéndole el papel a Geo para que este lo guardara –Geo…

-Dime.

-¿Cómo estuvo mientras no estuve? El ya me comentó algo, pero aunque sé que no me mintió también sé que no me dijo todo.

El moreno exhaló algo incomodo, mientras ponía la mano derecha tras de su cabeza –No ocurrió nada serio, pero al segundo día de que te fueras Tatra comenzó a alargar las sesiones –mientras hablaba podía sentir sobre sí la atenta mirada de Umi –Fue de forma gradual y como el tiempo no se extendió demasiado no me preocupé. No hasta que ella requirió mi presencia en el dormitorio de Eagle.

-El día en que los tres fueron al área recreacional y ese robot se salió de control.

-Veo que él ya te comentó algo ayer.

-Más o menos, pero me gustaría escuchar tu versión. Algo me dice que no oiré sobre lo heroica que fue Tatra, ¿verdad?

-No es que no lo haya sido –confirmó él –Pero sí, lo que oirás de mis labios nada tiene que ver con lo ocurrido en el parque.

De la boca de su alto amigo ella se enteró de que su primera impresión no había sido nada favorable ese día. Para empezar, el que la princesa lo hubiera mandado llamar ya había resultado bastante fuera de lo común y si se le sumaba la sensación que fue despertándose en él conforme fue llegando a las cercanías del dormitorio… algo definitivamente andaba mal. Bastó abrir la puerta para confirmar las sospechas. Tal como Eagle había dicho, el ambiente del lugar había quedado tremendamente cargado, a tal punto que Geo sintió erizar su piel y tensar los músculos de su cuello. Para colmo la vista que ofrecía su amigo no era para nada alentadora. No era que estuviera lastimado, al menos no en una forma que él hubiera podido detectar, pero tampoco hubiera podido decir que estaba en su mejor forma. Lo que fuera que hubiese ocurrido allí, lo había dejado completamente alterado, si bien un desconocido sólo lo hubiera visto cansado. Pero él que lo conocía desde hace tanto y había pasado por tantas cosas a su lado, no fue fácilmente engañado.

Como la princesa lo viera poner el primer pie dentro de la habitación, rápidamente fue a su encuentro y con la expresión más despreocupada que fue capaz adoptar le comunicó que Eagle estaba bien, pero que necesitaba tomar aire para despejar la cabeza. Mientras hablaba, Geo observó que su amigo no era el único afectado, Tatra se veía ligeramente cansada y él no pasó por alto el ruego silencioso de sus ojos para que no comentara aquello que no le gustaba. Optó por seguir el juego y sacarlos a ambos de ahí lo más rápido posible, después de todo era cierto que una salida les haría bien.

El resto era bien conocido por la joven y Geo no se refirió a ello. Aún habiéndolo deseado, ya se encontraban a las puertas de la cocina y eso bastó para que Geo se abstuviera de seguir comentando sus impresiones. Umi, lejos de extrañarse de ello, compartió la discreción. Ninguno de los dos era ignorante de que Autozam pasaba por un momento tenso tanto en términos políticos como militares; cualquier comentario, por inocente que fuera, podía ser hábilmente usado por los oponentes del presidente Vision para desacreditarlo, igual ocurría en la milicia con ciertos oficiales de alto rango deseosos de ascender rápidamente en su carrera militar y a quienes les hubiera venido como anillo al dedo deshacerse de un potencial rival como Eagle.

No fue sino hasta al abandonar la cocina, ambos portando bandejas con platos, tasas, cubiertos, té, café, y una considerable cantidad de biscochos y otras delicias, que Umi se atrevió a realizar un comentario:

-Y pensar que él me dijo que las cosas ya estaban mejor –había pesar en su voz –Dijo que había avanzado… Ya no sé que pensar.

-No creas que él trató de mentirte, porque no lo hizo –se apresuró a aclarar Geo –Sé que te es difícil creerlo luego de todo lo que has escuchado, pero la cosas de verdad mejoraron luego de ese día. No podría asegurarlo, no soy medico ni nada por el estilo, pero no me extrañaría que Tatra haya provocado eso a propósito –en vista de que ella lo miraba como si hubiera dicho un disparate y sus labios se aprontaban a defender a su amiga, tuvo que agregar rápidamente –Por favor no te enfades ni malentiendas, sé muy bien que ella jamás trataría de dañarlo. Le tengo gran estima, confianza y respeto, eso jamás lo dudes. Lo que creo es que Eagle inconcientemente no estaba realizando su terapia todo lo bien que debería haberlo hecho y ella al darse cuenta tomó medidas drásticas antes de que la situación se saliera de control. Algo así como abrir una válvula de escape cuando todavía es tiempo de evitar una explosión.

-Creo que entiendo tu punto y tiene sentido –dijo mirándolo –¿Pero si así están las cosas para que la conversación a solas? Realmente me intriga.

-No creo que tengas que preocuparte por eso ahora –algo de tranquilidad comenzó a volver a su cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Mira adelante.

Caminando por el mismo pasillo en dirección hacia ellos, se podía divisar al comandante y la princesa, a considerable distancia aún. A Umi le hubiera acelerar el paso para ir a su encuentro, pero ya iban a paso ligero y correr con las bandejas repletas como iban de alimentos y bebidas hubiera provocado sin duda alguna un accidente. Ni hablar, tendrían que resistir un poco más.

Por fortuna no habría de ser tanto más, ya que ambos, Tatra primero y luego Eagle, los habían visto a su vez y aceleraron su andar para encontrarse con ellos. Tan pronto estuvieron frente a frente, lo primero que hizo el comandante, tras saludarlos, fue arrebatar la bandeja de las manos de la guerrera del agua para portarla él. Demás esta decir que las protestas de esta surtieron muy poco efecto sobre su rubio amigo.

-¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te ayudara con esto siendo que tengo las manos vacías? De todos modos Tatra y yo íbamos a la cocina para conseguir comida, así que de todas formas hubiera terminado con una bandeja en las manos.

-Déjalo que la lleve, Umi –pidió la princesa –Hombres como él no hay muchos, ¿vas a darte el lujo de rechazar sus atenciones?

No le quedó más que resignarse, ¿y es que cómo decirle que no a su buena voluntad y a ese par de ojos ámbar tan dulces y hasta suplicantes? Mejor era que ella y Tatra fueran a la cocina en busca de las tasas, platos y cubiertos que les harían falta ahora que ellos se habían sumado al desayuno. Mientras eso ocurría, tanto de la boca de Tatra como la Eagle salía una simple pero significativa frase:

-Todo está bien.

Geo miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos y lo que vio en ellos causó que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran un tanto hacia arriba, dotándolo de su clásica imagen confiada y resuelta. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y lanzarle una mirada que parecía decirle "Es gustó tenerte de vuelta."

La reacción de Umi en tanto había sido una de sentimientos encontrados. Claro que sabía que para que su amiga afirmara eso debía de ser cierto, cosa que la llenaba de satisfacción, pero al mismo tiempo su mente no dejaba de estar plagaba de preguntas relacionadas con la conversación que ellos habían tenido en la más completa reserva. Había estado a punto de preguntar al respecto, pero la gentil Tatra llevó su índice a sus labios, indicándole que aún no era el momento para aclarar dudas o más bien que no sería ella la encargada de despejarlas.

-Ten paciencia. Será él mismo quien te lo explique.

Nada más se comentó del asunto y pronto los cuatro se encontraron en compañía del resto, disfrutando de las exquisiteces que la cocina presidencial podía ofrecer. La conversación iba y venía animadamente por la sala de conferencia y la risa había inundado en más de una oportunidad el lugar.

Una vez satisfechos, Zazu reanudó su insistencia a los padres de Umi en darles un recorrido por el lugar hasta la hora en que el presidente se liberara de sus ocupaciones y pudiera atender personalmente a sus huéspedes. Ante tanta insistencia y la creciente curiosidad que sentían por conocer el lugar en que su hija había vivido el último tiempo, los señores Ryusaki terminaron aceptando la gentileza del muchacho. Haciendo las veces de buen anfitrión, el comandante se sumó como segundo guía al recorrido y siguiendo su ejemplo, su segundo al mando se convirtió en el tercer guía (temía que su joven amigo terminara agobiando a la pareja). Por su puesto que el resto también se les unió, aunque como turistas. A pesar de ya conocer parte de Autozam, aún les faltaba mucho por recorrer; después de todo no habían olvidado su calidad de emisarias y que no estaban allí precisamente para divertirse. Esa era una gran oportunidad de equilibrar las cosas.

Pasaron por varios lugares, desde bibliotecas, universidades, museos, salas de concierto (verdaderos estadios algunas) centros comerciales (lo que derivó en jóvenes varones cargando un sinnúmero de paquetes) y escuelas varias hasta laboratorios de mecánica, centros deportivos y de simulación virtual y el estadio de combate robótico perteneciente a la academia militar (el más grande y seguro de todo Autozam). Finalmente y como broche de oro, Eagle condujo a todos al área recreacional de la que tan bien había hablado a Umi y estando allí, ella pudo entender porque lo había hecho.

Hermoso. El sitio, además de ser una maravilla del diseño y planificación, era realmente hermoso. Sin importar hacia donde miraran los integrantes del grupo, sus ojos se toparían con un agradable y frondoso verdor. Todo allí se veía fresco y vivo, invitando a la paz y la sana diversión. Sumándolo al tamaño del lugar, los innumerables juegos infantiles y los locales de comida y curiosidades, estratégicamente ubicados para no romper la paz del ambiente, no era difícil entender el aprecio que los Autozamitas habían llegado a experimentar por él en tan poco tiempo.

-¿Qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? –preguntó Umi a sus padres.

-Maravilloso, sencillamente maravilloso –su madre tenía una enorme sonrisa esbozada en los labios y lucía francamente satisfecha con la experiencia.

-Has conseguido buenas amistades –quien hablaba ahora era el padre –No te culpo por haber estado desesperada por regresar. Estás en muy buenas manos.

Ella sonrió, feliz de verse comprendida y saber que ya no tendría que temer la desconfianza de sus padres. Claro que de la cúspide de la felicidad descendió rápidamente a la más profunda de las vergüenzas, gracias a la misma pareja. ¿Qué sus padres no podían ser un poco más discretos con sus demostraciones de afecto?

-¿Por qué a mí? –alzó sus ojos hacia lo alto -¡Justo ahora que todo estaba tan bien! –no bien dicho eso pudo oír una sutil y respetuosa risa masculina a su espalda. Sabiendo a quien encontraría, se volteó un tanto irritada y dijo -¿Te encanta verme sufrir, cierto?

-No –fue la sincera respuesta del comandante –Pero no puedo negar que en estos momentos me ofreces una visión muy divertida.

-Odioso –nuevamente oyó esa risa -¡Oy! –se quejó -¿Por qué tienen que ser así?

-Yo no les veo nada de malo. ¿Qué no todas las parejas se abrazan y sonríen?

-Sí pero a esos dos poco les falta para ponerse a… ¿bailar? –Eagle la vio abrir los ojos enormemente sólo para cubrirlos con sus manos y colocarse increíblemente pálida segundos después -¡Oh no, lo están haciendo!

-Umi no te pongas así –le rogó él estando ya a su lado –Ellos sólo están muy orgullosos de su amor y lo que están bailando no es precisamente exhibicionista –los defendió, fascinado con la felicidad que irradiaban.

-En realidad no sé por qué me sorprendo. ¡Siempre hacen lo mismo! Ya me había extrañado que se comportaran.

-Pero están felices, ¿no te alegra eso?

-Sí. Sí lo hace.

Sin previo aviso, cuando ya se había resignado a las demostraciones de sus padres y sus labios sostenían una tremenda lucha consigo mismos para no acabar en una sonrisa, sintió un contacto firme pero suave en su hombro izquierdo. Nada más ladear un poco la cabeza se dio cuenta de que era la mano de su amigo, el que se inclinó hasta quedar al alcance de su oído.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

Como única respuesta ella asintió y dirigió su vista al resto del grupo, al que encontró muy entretenido con las danzas típicas Chizetanas que tanto la bailarina como la princesa estaban interpretando. Tal era el espectáculo que incluso sus padres se habían detenido para observar la demostración.

-¿Por qué será que creo que planeaste todo esto? –acusó ella.

-No lo sé –dijo inocentemente –¿Tal vez porque me conoces muy bien? –ni siquiera se había inmutado al decir eso y ante semejante muestra de cinismo Umi tuvo que llevarse rápidamente una mano a la boca para suprimir una sonora carcajada.

Sin más preámbulos, Eagle comenzó a caminar y a ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo. La caminata era sin prisa y al observarlo lo descubrió con los ojos cerrados e inspirando profundamente. Se veía tan tranquilo y apacible, y hasta le pareció verlo todavía más alto de lo que realmente era.

-A alguien le hace falta otra ida a la playa –comentó con voz cantarina, como queriendo provocarlo, pero cuando él la miró, lo único que vio fue una expresión dulce.

-Cuidado mujer, podría acabar por cobrarte la invitación y si eso pasa no sabrás como deshacerte de mí.

-Mmm… ¿Y si te chantajeo con dulces?

La carcajada por parte de él no se hizo esperar –Buen intento, muy buen intento. Pero ni siquiera por eso perdería la oportunidad de estar otra vez frente al mar.

Habían llegado frente a un árbol de significativas proporciones y cuya sombra era igualmente significativa. Sin mediar palabra, ambos acordaron de vista el sentarse a sus pies. Desde allí la joven pudo ver a sus amigas, aún luciéndose con sus bailes y ganando cada vez más público.

-No estaría mal que esas dos abrieran un taller de danza –comentó apoyándose en el tronco –les iría más que bien.

Le extrañó no recibir respuesta por parte de su compañero y al dirigir la vista a su lado izquierdo para ver que le ocurría, lo encontró con la mirada fija en las ramas del gigantesco árbol. Una rama en particular, una que había sido quebrada más o menos por su mitad. Viéndola bien, parecía chamuscada en el sitio que ahora era su extremo…

-Eagle… -su voz era expectante -¿Este es el árbol que creo que es?

-Sí. Este es.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?

-Ya lo sabes, para hablar –el ámbar de sus ojos en vez de estar clavado en las alturas, ahora parecía muy interesado en el pasto debajo de ambos –Sé que tengo preocupada y te pido disculpas por eso –se llevó la mano derecha a la parte de atrás de su cabeza, donde comenzó a juguetear con su pelo, inseguro acerca de cómo continuar –He estado teniendo sueños…

-¿Qué clase de sueños?

-No precisamente del tipo agradable…


	14. Chapter 14

Bien, he aquí el capitulo 14. Después del 13 me inspiré y aproveché el entusiasmo XD. Espero que queden satisfechos con la interacción entre estos dos, si no, algo hice mal :S. El próximo no se para cuando esté, porque ya el lunes vuelvo a clases, pero no se preocupen, que no pienso tenerlos en espera mucho tiempo.

A todos gracias por leerme. Chao ;)

* * *

-Es una lastima que tengan que partir tan pronto. Apenas si estábamos conociéndonos, me hubiera gustado estar un poco más con ustedes –la ligera decepción reflejada en sus ojos era muestra de la verdad en las palabras de la heredera al trono de Chizeta.

-A nosotros también nos hubiera gustado quedarnos un poco más, querida –admitió la madre de Umi, conmovida por el cariño de la joven princesa –pero hay obligaciones que ya no podemos postergando.

En el puerto espacial, ambas mujeres discutían lo corto de la estadía y acordaban maneras de permanecer en contacto por medio de Umi y posiblemente coordinar un reencuentro una vez los compromisos de ambas partes lo permitieran. Era el mediodía del cuarto y último día del matrimonio Ryusaki en Autozam y al estar ellos a punto de abordar el transportador encargado de conducirlos a Cefiro, los sentimientos de separación y partida estaban a flor de piel.

-¿Papá, en serio no quieren que los acompañe hasta Cefiro? –Umi no se resignaba a separarse de ellos siendo que apenas si estaba empezando a compartir sus secretos con ellos.

-Hija, ya te expliqué que no es necesario. Además, aún tienes cosas que hacer aquí, ¿me equivoco? –sin pensarlo dos veces, hizo lo que siempre hacía cuando quería tranquilizarla: primero darle un golpecito cariñoso en la punta de la nariz, usando apenas la yema de los dedos. Una vez conseguida la sonrisa por parte de ella, simplemente apoyo su mano en su mejilla y ella a su vez, recargó esta en la palma de su padre –Estaremos bien. No olvides que Caldina viene con nosotros.

En efecto, la bailarina había terminado con sus funciones como emisaria de Ferio y acompañante de su princesa. Con Umi de regreso en el tecnológico Autozam, su presencia ya no era indispensable, por lo que decidió volver a Cefiro, donde su presencia podía ser útil al joven rey, Alcar y Varda en relación a los colonos Chizetanos. La partida de los padres de la muchacha ese día, sólo había puesto fecha a una determinación que ella había tomado el mismo día en que Umi había puesto sus pies en el planeta. Además, echaba de menos a Larfaga y Ascot.

De más está decir que Umi aprovechó la instancia para cargar a Caldina con regalos que debían ser repartidos entre sus amigos del mágico mundo y las otras dos guerreras. Incluso había dos paquetes destinados para los emisarios Chizetanos. Parecido ocurrió con el presidente y su hijo, quienes deseaban expresar su más sincera gratitud por todas las atenciones prestadas a este último. Como resultado, el transportador bien hubiera podido pasar por el dormitorio o la sala de estar de un jubiloso cumpleañero.

Geo y Zazu aún estaban terminando de acomodar todo en la nave y fuera de ella las despedidas continuaban. Silver Vision despedía calurosamente a los señores Ryusaki, prometiéndoles que su hija estaría segura y nada le faltaría. Después de todo él también era padre y comprendía perfectamente las preocupaciones del matrimonio.

-Las tres guerreras mágicas han hecho mucho por nosotros y esta jovencita es alguien muy querida para mí. Vayan tranquilos, que volverá a ustedes en perfecto estado –aseguró posando paternalmente la imponente mano en el hombro de Umi. Si todo lo otro no había surtido efecto en sus padres, ese gesto sin duda lo había conseguido, pues iba acompañado de una mirada tan cálida que no cabía duda de su afecto ni de sus buenas intenciones.

Para ese entonces el sub-comandante y el mecánico emergían por las puertas de la nave, con todo ya listo en su interior. Tan pronto unos ojos ambarinos divisaron al más joven del dúo, una mano, replica casi exacta de la del mandatario, le indicaron a este que debía ir rápidamente al encuentro del dueño de esta. Geo no hizo ningún comentario de sorpresa ante lo ocurrido, nada más miró a esos dos. ¿En qué andarían? Los dos llevaban por lo menos tres días de estar muy misteriosos. Fuera lo que fuera, acaban de abandonar toda reserva al discutir su secreto en aquel lugar; sin duda se enteraría muy pronto de todo. Sabiendo eso, le pareció mejor ir donde el padre de su comandante y los viajeros para anunciarles que todo estaba ya listo para partir.

Mientras se acercaba al grupo con paso resuelto, sus ojos no pudieron evitar el ir a fijarse en Tatra, quien en esos momentos reía alegremente junto a Caldina. Ni idea de lo que había provocado semejante reacción por parte de la princesa, sin duda alguno de los precisos y divertidos comentarios a los que ya tan acostumbrado lo tenía la bailarina, honestamente eso lo tenía sin cuidado, lo único que tenía su atención entonces era la brillante sonrisa que ella era capaz de esbozar, eso y lo ligera y plena que sonaba su risa. Dándose cuenta de la distracción de su mente, sacudió su cabeza no con demasiada fuerza, pero sí con la energía suficiente como para despejarse. Ahora, por pequeña que fuera, había una obligación que cumplir.

-Señor, todo está listo y dispuesto para el viaje –informó él con una espalda perfectamente erguida, talones juntos, el respectivo saludo militar y un semblante que evocaba respeto por donde se lo mirara.

-Perfecto. Gracias Geo –respondió junto con una educada inclinación de cabeza para luego dirigir toda su atención hacia los viajeros –Llegó el momento –Silver extendió cordialmente su mano hacia el padre de Umi.

-En efecto, ya es tiempo –dijo mientras cerraba su mano en la del presidente.

El gesto se produjo otras dos veces y fue imitado otras tantas por el resto de los presentes, incluidos cierto joven rubio y su pequeño amigo. Brevemente, pero de todo corazón, el mandatario les deseó un buen viaje y prometió tanto a Caldina como a la pareja mantenerlos al tanto de la situación de las dos jóvenes. Los Ryusaki recibirían esas noticias por medio Hikaru o Fuu, pero no les importaba, lo importante era que estarían al tanto de las actividades de su hija. Sólo tenían que ser pacientes.

-Eso ya no va a ser necesario –Eagle se había adelantado, quedando al lado de su padre y ahora enfrentando la interrogante mirada de este –Junto con Zazu hemos preparado algo que esperamos será del agrado de todos los Ryusaki.

En pocos segundos el quinceañero estaba lado a lado con su superior y en sus manos exhibía un estuche de metal que recibió curiosas miradas. Sin hacerse de rogar en lo más mínimo, el muchacho levantó la tapa de la caja, revelando dos interesantes artefactos que fácilmente cabían en la palma de la mano.

-Transmisores –comenzó a explicar –especialmente diseñados para poder comunicarse de una dimensión a otra. Uno es para los señores y el otro para Umi.

-Muy bien pensado hijo mío. Muy bien pensado en verdad –celebró el presidente.

-No me des tanto crédito. Yo tuve la idea, pero fue Zazu el que la hizo posible.

-Tampoco es para tanto –aseguró él un tanto apenado –Lo único que hice fue modificar comunicadores de voz. Me hubiera gustado convertirlos en un dispositivo de comunicación audiovisual, pero eso requería más experimentación y estábamos cortos de tiempo.

-Con lo que has hecho es más que suficiente –fue la conmovida respuesta del señor Ryusaki, quien tras dejar su transmisor en manos de su esposa, estrechó cariñosamente la mano del joven mecánico –De verdad gracias.

Luego de eso Zazu le tocó ser rodeado por dos estilizados brazos a la altura del cuello -¡Gracias! –Umi le dedicó su mejor sonrisa y lo besó en la mejilla –De verdad que eres un genio.

Era oficial, entre tanto halago, agradecimiento y muestra de cariño, la emoción había acabado por desbordar al joven y apenarlo a niveles nunca imaginados por él. Prueba de ello era su cada vez más y más roja cara. Aún así, y haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, consiguió explicarle al agradecido matrimonio el funcionamiento del aparato y los cuidados requeridos para su mantención. Llamó la atención de todos el que el quinceañero había creado un mecanismo por el cual los transmisores obtenían energía gracias al calor corporal del usuario. Sin duda era inteligente. El propio Geo expresó palabras de admiración ante su trabajo, las que no contenían ni una gota de ironía. Por una vez no lo apodaba pequeñín ni nada por el estilo.

Y así, los tres viajeros subieron finalmente al transportador y emprendieron el viaje, ante la mirada atenta de todos. Una vez la nave desapareció de la vista de todos en el puerto, el grupo entero se dispuso a marcharse del lugar. Silver aún tenía asuntos de Estado que atender y por eso fue el primero en emprender la retirada, fielmente acompañado por su escolta habitual. En cuanto a los altos y jóvenes varones del grupo restante, tanto Eagle como Geo tenían que ir a sus cuarteles para recibir los archivos de los nuevos reclutas que estarían a su cargo por el año y organizar y despachar el papeleo correspondiente a su instalación y asignación. No era un trabajo difícil, pero si largo y meticuloso que exigía no descuidarse. En opinión de Geo era una actividad simplemente tediosa de la que más valía librarse cuanto antes; prefería ir a la guerra antes que vérselas todo el resto del día con la montaña de documentos que sabía los aguardaba. Eagle no era tan extremista al respecto, pero nada sacaba con negaba que el trabajo de escritorio no era su actividad favorita. Los dos querían acabar aquella tarea lo más pronto posible.

-¿No deberían comer algo antes? –Tatra se preocupaba de que en su deseo por acabar rápido, terminaran descuidando su alimentación.

-No se preocupen por nosotros-empezó el sub-comandante -Conseguiremos algo en la base, ¿verdad Eagle?

-Así es –confirmó él –La cafetería del lugar permanece abierta hasta tarde por el personal de mantenimiento y los guardias a los que les toca ronda nocturna.

-Por no mencionar a los pobrecitos oficiales a los que les toca enfrentarse a la burocracia –agregó el moreno con un tono de auto-compasión que los tuvo a todos al borde de la risa –En fin –suspiró –ya nos desquitaremos más tarde con un buen té y golosinas, y por supuesto una buena conversación –les guiñó el ojo –Vamonos comandante, no quiero estar hasta tarde revisando papeles –y sin más decir, se encaminó al deslizador que los llevaría a la base militar.

-Bien, ya lo oyeron. Nos veremos más tarde en la sala de costumbre. Entretenlas hasta entonces, Zazu.

-No te preocupes por eso, puedes confiar en mí –lo dijo confiado mientras levantaba su pulgar.

-¡Eagle! –se escuchó demandante desde el transporte.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! Será mejor que me vaya antes de que me arranque la cabeza –se dirigió en su dirección con paso seguro -¿Dónde quedó el respeto a tu comandante, Geo? –fue lo último que le oyeron decir, porque tan pronto estuvo acomodado en el transportador, Geo lo hizo andar.

-También nosotros deberíamos comenzar a movernos –opinó Zazu -¿Dónde desean ir las señoritas?

-De momento a cualquier lugar donde podamos almorzar, ¿te parece Tatra? –consultó la peliazul.

-Por mí perfecto –respondió la princesa, a quien también el hambre comenzaba a visitar.

-En ese caso síganme. Conozco un lugar excelente.

Pasaron un rato muy agradable en compañía del joven mecánico, partiendo por el tan anhelado almuerzo. Ciertamente que el sitio donde las llevó a comer era excelente. Para empezar, tenían allí una gran variedad de platillos y menús que hacían la comida accesible para todos los bolsillos. Eso y la increíble vista hacia una cancha de patinaje en hielo, conformaban sin duda alguna el gran atractivo del restaurante.

El servicio fue bastante rápido y pronto se hallaron en la parte alta del recinto, compartiendo alegremente y disfrutando del paisaje que se extendía bajo ellos, a la vez que saboreaban gustosos la comida. Conversaron de muchísimas cosas, el primer tema siendo el lugar donde se encontraban. A ambas jóvenes les sorprendía que un lugar así no estuviera colapsado de clientes con lo bonito y eficiente que era. Zazu les explicó que eso se debía en gran medida a que el recinto hubiera abierto sus puertas hacía poco más de medio año, por lo que todavía estaba dándose a conocer. Pero una cosa era cierta, clientes no le faltaban. Desde que el muchacho había descubierto el lugar meses atrás, se había encargado de hacerle mucha publicidad entre sus conocidos, lo que había derivado en una buena cantidad de militares como comensales frecuentes, razón por la cual siempre que lo veían, Zazu era muy bien recibido.

El resto de la conversación fluyó sin cuidado por distintas inquietudes y observaciones, pero siempre regresando al ingenio y dotada inteligencia del muchacho. La discusión teniendo que ver con el regalo que él y comandante le habían hecho a Umi y sus padres, con particular énfasis en la genialidad del joven. Este ya no se encontraba tan tímido como antes, pero aún así respondió restándole importancia al asunto y agradeciendo cuanto elogio le llegó por parte de sus acompañantes.

-En serio no fue nada –al decirlo tenía una mano detrás de la cabeza –Al que tienes que agradecer realmente es a Eagle, él fue el de la idea.

-Sí, pero como él mismo dijo fuiste tú quien la hizo posible –le recordó la princesa –De verdad que tienes justificado el puesto de ingeniero en máquinas de su flota. ¡Eres toda una joven promesa! –aseguró entusiasta.

-¡Y una que trabaja rápido más encima! –enfatizó la peliazul –Todo listo y probado en menos de cuatro días. Espero que Eagle no te haya tenido trabajando bajo un látigo o algo peor –bromeó.

-¡Claro que no! –dijo al borde de la risa –Como ya te dije fue el quien me dio la idea e incluso desde antes que regresaras.

-¿Cómo es eso? –sin proponérselo, Zazu había despertado una enorme curiosidad en ella.

-Cuando te fuiste, él se quejó de poder contactar a Lantis, Guru Clef y el resto de la gente en Cefiro sin ningún problema si es que lo deseaba, pero no poder hacer nada con ustedes tres (refiriéndose a las guerreras), a no ser que fuera a través de terceros. Eso me tuvo pensando en como hacer para crear una señal que fuera capaz de atravesar la barrera dimensional y a la vez de transmitir algo más que estática. Para cuando llegaste yo ya había madurado la idea y hecho algunas pruebas, con lo que la petición nocturna de Eagle no me atrapó con las manos vacías.

-¿Te lo pidió esa misma noche?

-Sí. Como hubieras sido la única de las tres guerrera sin posibilidad de comunicación directa con tu gente, estaba preocupado de que la nostalgia te afectara una vez tus padres se marcharan y quería a toda costa que los transmisores estuvieran listos antes de que ellos se marcharan.

-¡Vaya! No imaginé que se fuera a preocupar tanto por eso.

"Por supuesto que le importas," pensó Tatra "No tienes ni idea de la influencia que ejerces sobre su estado de animo"

En tanto, dos jóvenes y altos oficiales, continuaban sentados frente a una disminuida, pero aún así considerable cantidad de documentos. Ya llevaban un tiempo considerable en dicha actividad.

-Nunca he entendido cual es la manía de hacer entrega de todo este papeleo al mediodía –refunfuñó Geo desde la carpeta en que tenía sumergida la vista –Sería mucho mejor si lo hicieran temprano en la mañana.

Como respuesta le llegó un desolado suspiro –Tampoco yo, pero no hay nada que hacerle –dijo dando vuelta la página del informe que tenía en las manos –Quejarnos no nos ayuda en nada. Concéntrate en tu trabajo, mira que ya nos queda menos.

-Sí, no conviene distraerse –Geo cerraba el historial luego de haberlo leído minuciosamente y pasaba a dejarlo en un archivero de color verde, que era el que Eagle había asignado para los soldados con esas características, el que cerró una vez se aseguró de que el orden alfabético se cumplía.

Eagle en tanto, veía las necesidades de cada una de las unidades bajo su mando y la disponibilidad de oficiales para capacitar a los novatos. Dependiendo de aquello y de los grupos que Geo estaba formado, los jóvenes recién graduados de la academia serían asignados a sus puestos de trabajo. Una vez tuvieran eso listo, lo que restaba era la parte fácil: llenar formularios de acuerdo a la información en las hojas de vida y su posterior despacho.

Su parte del trabajo ya estaba casi lista y su amigo avanzaba rápidamente con los historiales y los archivadores. De mantener ese paso, dentro de un máximo de tres o cuatro horas habrían acabado con su labor. Algo que sin duda sus cuellos agradecerían, y sus piernas. ¡Como detestaba permanecer quieto por tanto tiempo!

-Iré a buscar algo para comer –le anunció Geo, poniéndose de pie y terminando de archivar un expediente -¿Quieres algo?

Eagle lo miró risueño -Otra bebida enlatada, la de siempre –y con eso, el sub-comandante salió por la puerta y se dirigió a una máquina expendedora.

"Me pregunto que diría Tatra ahora de nuestros hábitos alimenticios," y dirigió la vista al basurero, donde ya habían arrojado numerosos envases de comida y bebida. Una mueca divertida apareció en sus labios. "Probablemente nos ganaríamos un sermón por llenar nuestros cuerpos de calorías innecesarias. ¡Pero ya que! Además, no es como si comiéramos chatarra todo el tiempo." Dicho sea de paso, fieles a su palabra, ellos efectivamente habían pasado por la cafetería del recinto, donde almorzaron algo ligero y apenas si charlaron para llegar pronto a la oficina del comandante. Pero lo que pareció una buena idea inicialmente, había probado tener sus contras. Luego de un rato, la sed llegó a sus gargantas y conforme fue avanzando el reloj, el efecto del alimento fue desapareciendo, algo cuyas consecuencias quedaban en evidencia nada más mirar la basura.

"Ellos en cambio… Seguramente Zazu las llevó a ese lugar al que tanta publicidad le ha hecho. ¡Qué envidia!" Claro que sentía envidia por los alimentos, por eso y por estar en una oficina cuando ellos estarían disfrutando de una vista simplemente maravillosa. Pero lo que más sentía, aunque por el momento no era completamente conciente de ello, era el que Zazu estuviera en compañía de Umi y él no. No tenía resentimientos hacia su joven amigo, pero a decir verdad, aún no se libraba de cierta decepción de la que había sido victima cuando su amiga había abrazado efusivamente y besado al muchacho luego del regalo. No es que hubiera estado esperado un agradecimiento ostentoso por parte de ella, pero tampoco le hubiera molestado recibir también un abrazo, muy por el contrario, lo hubiera hecho feliz.

Su estomago gruñó y él frunció el ceño. ¡Nada más a él se le ocurría estar pensando en comida cuando aún quedaban unas buenas horas antes de poder comer algo decente! Mejor se concentraba en los informes sobre el escritorio, que por lo que oía, Geo ya venía caminando de vuelta y a él menos que a nadie le hubiera gustado verlo soñando despierto en lugar de terminar con las carpetas. ¡Menos aún si la ensoñación tenía que ver con comida!

Y con la firme determinación de no levantarse de su silla hasta ver desparecida la torre de documentos, se sumergió en un nuevo informe y Geo, luego de alcanzarle su encargo y darle un buen mordisco a una galleta, se dedicó igualmente a lo suyo. Los ojos de ambos pasaban atentamente por cifras y palabras, atentos hasta del más pequeño detalle, discriminando y analizando todo aquello que era relevante. Con tanta dedicación, dos horas y veinticinco minutos más tarde, habían terminado con la revisión y distribución.

-Muy bien comandante Vision –dijo un satisfecho moreno una vez el trabajo pesado estuvo concluido –ahora, tenga por favor la amabilidad de llenar estos formularios y estampar su firma en ellos –le alcanzó un bolígrafo e Eagle procedió a completar la información con los datos que él mismo fue dictándole.

Hora y media más tarde, Zazu recibía en su comunicador una llamada de Geo, avisándole que por fin habían acabado.

-¿Dónde están? Nos morimos por reunirnos con ustedes y comer algo como la gente.

-¿Tú donde crees? En la cancha de patinaje.

-¿La grande que se ve desde el restaurante? –había algo de excitación en su voz.

-¿Dónde si no?

-¡Perfecto! Estaremos ahí en unos minutos –cortó la comunicación entusiasmado.

Eagle no tuvo tiempo ni para preguntar si el restaurante aquel era del que tanto había oído hablar por boca de Zazu, el propio Geo y algunos oficiales, porque tan pronto la comunicación finalizó, el sub-comandante lo asió por el brazo, obligándolo a emprender una furiosa carrera hasta el transportador. Fue un milagro que arrastrado de esa forma no acabara tirado en alguno de los pasillos por los que pasaron o resbalando por las escaleras que daban la bienvenida a la base. Fuera como fuera, lo importante es que ya iban en camino.

Una vez allí, el primero en bajar (prácticamente precipitándose por la puerta) fue Geo. Eagle lo imitó escasos segundos después, apoyándose ligeramente en el marco de la puerta para ello. La conducción de su amigo no había sido imprudente, pero sí más veloz de lo acostumbrado, por no hablar de la forma tan poco delicada en la que había acabado ocupando su asiento. Definitivamente algo estaba en contra de que él disfrutara el estar sentado ese día.

Ya con ambos pies sobre la tierra, colocó las manos en la cintura y se estiró. Se sintió tan bien. Recuperado ya de la precipitación del viaje, se dedicó a seguir a Geo, cuya vista ya había dado con el trío para entonces. Un solo llamado de la voz del moreno, más su mano alzada en lo alto, fueron suficientes para captar la atención de sus amigos y que estos fueran al encuentro de los hambrientos jóvenes.

Tatra, inmediatamente notando el cansancio de ambos y presintiendo que aunque alimentados no debían estarlo del todo bien (algo en la forma que Geo veía a los niños comer dulces), sugirió que fueran al restaurante para comer y conversar. Por una vez en el día, al comandante no le desagrado la idea de sentarse, difícilmente podía oponerse con esa vista y la perspectiva de una buena comida en vez de un escritorio repleto de carpetas, archivadores y formularios.

Pastel, café, té, bizcochos, sándwiches, platillos típicos, postres y ensaladas varias… ¡Eso era el paraíso! Con razón el lugar era tan popular. Con tan buen menú y la agradable compañía de sus tres amigos, los dos oficiales no tardaron en sentirse repuestos y con energía suficiente como para disfrutar de la actividad en hielo que se les ofrecía. Y así, tras dar una generosa propina y llenar de agradecimientos al personal del establecimiento, se retiraron para patinar.

En menos de un dos por tres, todos se encontraban con los patines puestos y en el hielo. Todos menos Tatra. Según ella le bastaba con observar sentada desde la orilla. Los demás no estaban muy conformes con esa decisión, pero no podían hacer nada para obligarla, así que la dejaron hacer como quería. Sin embargo, luego de quince minutos en la cancha y de ver que ella los observaba resignada, Geo se cansó de la situación y se decidió a hacerla cambiar de opinión.

-Geo, ya te expliqué que estoy bien –intentó explicarle ella.

-¡Oh, vamos princesa! No intentes hacerme creer que quedarte fuera de la diversión está bien para ti. Llevo más de diez minutos observándote y tu cara no refleja felicidad precisamente. ¿Por qué no te nos unes?

-Estoy mejor acá, créeme –sabiendo que sus palabras eran ciertas, evitó mirarlo al decir eso.

Geo suspiró. Por lo visto no le sería fácil convencerla, pero así y todo no pensaba darse por vencido tan fácilmente –Bueno, entonces no te importará que me quede acá contigo –y ante la sorprendida mirada de ella, se sentó a su lado.

-¡No es necesario, en serio! –él nada más la observó con una mueca divertida amenazando con aparecer en sus labios.

-No, pero a mí me gusta aquí –aseguró para posteriormente ponerse serio -¿O es qué mi presencia y la del resto te molesta? ¿Por eso prefieres estar sola?

-No, no. Claro que no –negó ella –Es sólo que el hielo no es mi elemento –confesó.

-No me digas que te da miedo –se interesó. En vista de que ella no parecía no ir a responderle pronto, Geo prosiguió –Tatra, te vi realizar piruetas asombrosas y escalar un árbol enorme el día que rescataste a esa niña. Después de todo eso, no tienes nada que temerle a una pista congelada.

-Me permito recordarte que Chizeta no es exactamente lo que podrías llamar un mundo invernal.

El sonrió comprensivo –Aún así ese no es motivo para que te quedes sola en la orilla –se levantó y extendió su mano para ella –Vamos inténtalo. Si alguien tan alto como yo es capaz de mantener el equilibrio en una superficie resbalosa, cualquiera puede hacerlo.

Tanta fue la insistencia y seguridad en sus palabras, que Tatra acabó por aceptar y tomar su mano. Tampoco hubiera tenido el corazón para dejarlo con ella extendida mientras ella permanecía indiferente, no con esa cara de niño bueno y la genuina preocupación por ella reflejada en su mirada.

La escena había sido observada con secreto interés por parte de Eagle. El comandante sonrió. Ahí definitivamente había grandes posibilidades para el surgimiento de algo. Con la sonrisa todavía en los labios y con el fine de darles un poco más de "espacio", comenzó a deslizarse, adentrándose cada vez más en la pista. A decir verdad, le gustaba el movimiento, la libertad que le daba, la sensación que provocaba el sentir su corazón latiendo e impulsando la sangre a través de todo su cuerpo. ¿Cómo no disfrutarlo?

Es cierto que no había viento al interior de las ciudades de Autozam, pero aún así había aire y a la velocidad que iba Eagle su pelo se movía como si hubiera estado siendo agitado por el viento. Así lo vio Umi, ágil, lleno de vida y derrochando energía hasta por la mirada. Era realmente algo digno de verse. Y por un rato se quedó viéndolo, completamente ignorante de cualquier cosa que no fuera él.

-¡Umi! –la espabiló Zazu, quien rápidamente pasó por su lado -¿Qué pasó? Creí que ibas a enseñarme lo buena patinadora que eres –no había autentica burla en sus palabras, pero si algo de provocación para ver que es lo que hacía.

-¡Y eso es exactamente lo haré, Zazu! –y salió disparada para alcanzarlo.

Con esa carrera que rápidamente se tornó en juego y risas, fue el turno del comandante para ver en acción las habilidades y la gracia de la joven guerrera. Lo hizo fascinado, casi sin poder creer la facilidad de movimientos que poseía. Ella tenía tal desplante y elegancia que por momentos casi olvidó encontrarse en presencia de una experta de la espada. Se veía tan segura de si misma y a la vez tan frágil. El efecto de su pelo bailando en el aire no hacía más que acentuar su figura. Simplemente quedó hipnotizado.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, sus piernas ya habían comenzado a impulsarlo hacía ellos y lejos de sobresaltarse por eso, lo que hizo fue imprimir fuerza a sus movimientos. Pasó por entre ellos como una ráfaga veloz y aunque sonreía, algo en sus ojos hablaba de un silencioso desafió que no pasó para nada desapercibido por los otros dos. En cuestión de segundos, los tres competían entre ellos en términos de velocidad y destreza, ante las miradas curiosas y admiradas de las personas con las que compartían la enorme cancha. Dicha situación hubiera podido prolongarse indefinidamente de no ser porque eventualmente el niño prodigio, cansado, renunció al juego.

-¿Qué pasa Zazu? –preguntó Umi mirándolo entre divertida y preocupada tan pronto como él se detuvo abruptamente.

-Así es –continuó Tagle deteniéndose al lado de la joven –creí que estabas lleno de energía.

-Lo estaba –remarcó –pero contra ustedes dos no tiene caso. Tienen las piernas demasiado largas como para que yo pueda darles alcance –tras decir eso se apoyó en sus piernas, intentando recobrar el aliento –Será mejor que vaya donde Geo y Tatra, al menos con ellos no me queman las piernas.

Lo vieron alejarse a paso moderado, pero seguro y con rumbo fijo. El comandante oyó como una débil risita brotaba de los labios de su amiga y sus propios labios se curvaron de manera casi imperceptible.

-Espero que cierto sub-comandante lo reciba con buena cara.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió ella -¿Por aquella admiración de la que me hablaste?

-Eso y que él se veía muy insistente con la idea de no dejarla sola y enseñarle a patinar.

-Tal vez, pero no crees que estás exagerando. Lo hace por amabilidad y un genuino interés por ella, eso es todo.

-¿Y cómo exactamente crees que parten las relaciones? –preguntó levantando la ceja.

-Buen punto –reconoció ella –Pero aún así no creo que tenga por que tratar mal a Zazu.

-Espero que tengas razón. Encontrar personal con las habilidades de Zazu no es exactamente fácil –bromeó.

-¡Eres el colmo! –se rió ella.

-Ya sabes que llevo al comandante muy dentro de mí –le guiñó el ojo -¿Seguimos patinando?

-Está bien, ¿pero podemos tomarnos las cosas con más calma? –pidió.

-¿También te cansaste?

-No, pero si no paramos un rato los dos lo estaremos. Además quiero disfrutar de la vista un rato –con tanta competencia apenas si habían prestado atención a su alrededor.

-Muy bien –concedió él.

Así que volvieron a patinar, pero con más calma, uno al lado del otro, sus manos casi tocándose producto de la cercanía. Cualquier observador externo lo hubiera confundido con una pareja, algo que como Eagle notó, no hubiera sido nada extraño, después de todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellas. Creencia que sólo aumentaría una vez ella tomara delicadamente su mano.

Ese contacto lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, casi al punto de soltar una exclamación. Su piel era suave y producto del ejercicio emanaba un agradable calor. Más temprano que tarde, se encontró disfrutando del gesto. Aún así la pregunta "¿por qué?" estaba escrita por toda su cara.

-No tuve oportunidad de agradecerte antes –le explicó.

-¿Agradecerme?

-El regalo a mis padres y a mí.

-Ah, eso –llevó la mano que tenía libre a la parte de atrás de su cabeza –No fue nada, en serio.

-¡Oh, sí que fue algo! –porfió –Te lo agradezco –replicó suavemente con su rostro lleno de una gran calidez.

-De nada –cerró su mano alrededor de la de ella casi con la misma delicadeza del primer contacto.

Tres semanas siguieron más o menos bajo esa agradable atmósfera, al cabo de las cuales el comandante estaba completamente recuperado, para el gusto de todos. Nada más había un inconveniente con esa buena noticia y era que tanto Umi como Tatra partirían con destino a Cefiro. Como extrañaría las salidas a patinar con ellas, las que luego de esa tarde se habían convertido en uno de sus máximos deleites.

Ahora era tiempo de volver a la realidad y retomar de manera plena las actividades que su cargo demandaba y que se habían visto afectadas por su salud. Claro está que eso no le impedía disfrutar de su compañía en su última noche en el planeta. A modo de despedida, las habían invitado a cierto restaurante que se había convertido en su favorito.

Ya con el estomago lleno y el espíritu en alto, decidieron retirarse para patinar juntos por última vez. Los paso de Tatra aún eran vacilantes en el hielo, razón por la cual tanto Zazu como Geo permanecieron muy cerca de ella en caso de un eventual accidente. Bajo esas condiciones la pista quedaba prácticamente libre para Umi e Eagle, quienes no desaprovecharon la oportunidad para una última carrera y una relajada conversación mientras patinaban lentamente de regreso.

-La próxima vez que venga espero verte en condiciones de participar en un combate.

-Te invitaré a la próxima competición que tenga, pero cambio quiero ver tu torneo de esgrima.

-Hecho.

Compartieron unos breves instantes de agradable silencio hasta que Umi se animó a hacer una pregunta que la había tenido inquieta por varios días.

-Eagle… ¿crees que debería decirle una vez en Cefiro?

No tuvo necesidad de preguntar qué ni a quién. Lo sabía perfectamente.

-Eso depende –aunque no lo dijo, estaba ligeramente contrariado por la aparición de Guru Clef en su última conversación a solas -¿quieres decírselo?

-Me quitaría un enorme peso de encima.

-¿No importa que su reacción no sea la que tú esperas? –preguntó preocupado de que se viera lastimada.

-Eso no puede darse, simplemente porque no tengo ninguna expectativa al respecto –le confesó –No espero nada y de hacerlo créeme que no se trata de una ardiente reciprocidad de sentimientos. ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si ni siquiera estoy segura de los míos?

Se quedó mirándola y pesando sus palabras. Ella estaba casi segura de que debía estar sintiendo lastima por ella, cosa que no le agradaba nada. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la verdad.

-Estarás bien si lo haces. Eres mucho más madura y fuerte de lo que piensas –sonrió gentil –Y en caso de que las cosas vayan mal, sabes que puedes contar conmigo –le guiñó el ojo.

Sí, lo sabía. Sabía que él siempre estaría ahí si lo necesitaba. Era demasiado leal a sus amigos. Con razón la invasión a Cefiro le había provocado tanto sufrimiento.

Lo que no sabía era haber despertado un inmenso deseo por proteger dentro de él. Aún si ella no necesitaba la protección él quería estar allí para ella. Lentamente los sentimientos de amistad estaba dando paso a otros muy dentro de él y esta vez, Eagle estaba muy conciente de ello. No importaba cuan buena persona fuera Guru Clef ni que tanto le agradara, más valía que no la hiciera sufrir más de lo necesario.


	15. Chapter 15

Feliz 2009!!!!!!!!!!!! Para partir bien este anyo (problemas con el teclado) y enmendarme por haberlos tenido tanto tiempo esperando aca les tengo mi ultimo. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena y que me hagan llegar sus reviews ;). Saludos a todos =D

* * *

Umi abrió los ojos para darse cuenta de que aún no amanecía en Cefiro. Ella y Tatra habían llegado durante la medianoche Cefiriana y habían sido calidamente recibidas. Si bien Ferio se encargó de despacharlas rápidamente a sus respectivas habitaciones para que descansaran después del largo y pesado viaje, eso no impidió que la princesa se pusiera al corriente sobre la situación de su gente en Cefiro y en su natal Chizeta por boca de su primo y de Varda, quienes le dieron un rápido resumen y le prometieron darle más detalles al día siguiente. Eso pareció dejar conforme tanto a la futura soberana como a la joven peliazul, quien mientras le informaba a Hikaru y a Fuu sobre la mejoría de Eagle, puso atención a todo lo dicho entre ellos. Todo aquello mientras ambas eran escoltadas a sus dormitorios.

No podía estar segura del de su amiga Chizetana, pero el de ella al menos había sido un sueño tranquilo y reponedor. Pensó por un momento en volver a dormir un rato, pero luego de darse cuenta de que ya no tenía ni una pizca de sueño y que le sería imposible hacerlo, optó por levantarse y vestirse. Aún era temprano, pero si recordaba los hábitos de cierto alto hechicero, lo más segura era que ya se encontrará en su despacho, ocupado entre antiguos pergaminos o simplemente disfrutando de un poco de tranquilidad y la compañía de un buen libro. Si lo que deseaba era tener una conversación seria con él, sin presiones y en la que nadie interrumpiera, definitivamente ese era el momento. Umi lo quería y, como buena Ryusaki, ella no era alguien que tomará la alternativa pasiva cuando sus intereses estaban en juego.

Se asomó a la ventana y respiró hondo a modo de darse valor. El fresco aire de llenó sus pulmones y si no le infundió coraje, al menos si le dio tranquilidad. Luego de eso la cerró y mientras lo hacía su vista fue a dar con cierto comunicador, que logró arrancarle una pequeña sonrisa. Con la ventana ya cerrada, caminó hacia el tocador en el que había dejado el aparato y lo rozó con la punta de los dedos. Increíble que algo tan pequeño fuera capaz de un efecto tan reconfortante en ella. Casi podía sentir a cierto comandante infundiéndole ánimos. Más tarde hablaría con él. Independientemente del resultado no iba a dejarlo fuera de ese asunto, no cuando la había apoyado tanto.

Y fue con esos últimos pensamientos que salió de su habitación para encaminarse hacia donde estaba más que segura de que encontraría a Guru Clef. Y efectivamente ahí estaba, instalado en su escritorio detrás de una gruesa pila de manuscritos que fácilmente lo hubiera ocultado de no ser por la pluma que él estaba utilizando para escribir, la que sobresalía por sobre ellos y en esos minutos bailaba atareada.

-¿Tan temprano y ya en pie Umi? –le llegó su voz desde detrás de la muralla de antiguos textos.

-Sí, igual que tú según veo –respondió mientras se acercaba.

-La costumbre –terminaba en ese momento unas extrañas anotaciones al final de un pergamino particularmente delicado. Nada más verlo Umi calculó que debía tener no menos de unos dos mil años de antigüedad; a juzgar por su aspecto quebradizo y su color tan opaco –¿Problemas para dormir? –preguntó tras limpiar al pluma y dejarla junto al tintero –No lo creo, la energía que emites no presenta perturbaciones –giró su silla y ahora la miraba de frente.

-No, no es eso –comenzó a responder –Tal vez el cambio de horario de Autozam a acá… el caso es que no tengo sueño y no le vi el caso a seguir metida en la cama.

-Entiendo.

-¿Y qué era eso que estabas haciendo? Parecía que ese pergamino iba a desintegrarse en cualquier segundo.

-Es un antiguo manuscrito…

-De eso pude darme cuenta.

-… creado por el decimosexto pilar –mantuvo serio el semblante no sin gran esfuerzo –para ayudar a la hora de descifrar claves mágicas –eso, como el hechicero muy bien notó, captó la atención de Umi, quien se aproximó aún más al escritorio para observar más detenidamente el documento –Supongo que ya imaginas para que lo estoy usando.

-Para decodificar los escritos de Yasha –contestó sin quitar sus ojos del frágil papel.

-Ya escribí en él aquellos pasajes de su diario que no están en lenguaje común, y algunas de las predicciones que el príncipe Alcar y Varda consideraron relevantes. El pergamino analizará todos los patrones comunes y relaciones que encuentre. Confío en que eso nos ayude con las dificultades de Chizeta –la vio asentir –Y ahora… –volvió a hablar y se aseguró de que el tono de su voz llamara la atención de la joven –si bien es cierto que te preocupas mucho por los Chizetanos, estoy seguro de que ese no fue el motivo que te trajo hasta acá. ¿La falta de sueño no fue todo, verdad Umi?

Las miradas de los dos se encontraron y ella supo que no tenía ningún sentido seguir retrasando la confesión. Guru Clef algo sabía. Tal vez no tuviera idea de la naturaleza de lo que ocurría con ella, pero sí sabía que algo le ocurría y por su semblante, claramente podía adivinarse que él no la dejaría salir de allí hasta que se librara de lo que fuera que la estuviera oprimiendo por dentro. Casi como para confirmar aquello, el hechicero había hecho aparecer una silla detrás de ella para luego hacerle ademán de sentarse y proceder a hacerlo el mismo.

Ya sentada, Umi cerró los ojos y volvió a respirar hondo –A decir verdad, hace tiempo que quería hablar contigo, sólo que no he sabido como hacerlo –abrió los ojos tras decir eso -Como puedes ver, aún ahora no estoy segura de que diré ni si lo haré bien –agregó mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-Nada más di lo que sientas y las palabras fluirán solas. No es necesario que te preocupes tanto por dar un buen discurso –le aconsejó –Tomate tu tiempo; nadie interrumpirá –dijo tranquilizador.

Y mientras en Cefiro una conversación comenzaba con su propio ritmo y tomaba forma lentamente, en Autozam, Geo le entregaba a Eagle un grueso informe redactado por Zazu sobre el estado de los nuevos robots de entrenamiento.

-Sé que quieres retomar el total de tus funciones y normalizar el asunto del adiestramiento lo antes posible, ¡pero te estás excediendo! –Geo miró de forma critica los documentos que su amigo y superior había ya revisado y aquellos que tenía en frente –Ya mandaste hacer un chequeo a los sistemas de defensa de todas las unidades de combate, cargar el nuevo programa de entrenamiento a los simuladores y reajustar sus sensores de estrés. Eso por no mencionar que apenas ayer pasaste revista a todo el personal antiguo de la flota para luego mandarlos con los doctores, sicólogos y acondicionadores físicos de la base.

-A nadie le hace mal un poco de cuidado preventivo –respondió mientras terminaba de firmar los últimos papeles y dejarlos junto con el resto del papeleo –¿Y qué dijo el oculista? –lo miró interesado.

-Que mis ojos necesitaban un poco de lubricación extra, pero que fuera de eso mi vista está en perfectas condiciones –dijo con un dejo de orgullo, pero igualmente fastidiado.

-Eso es bueno –dijo risueño.

-¡Ya Eagle! –se exasperó -¿Se puede saber que te dio?

-Nada mi querido amigo; las cosas no podrían marchar mejor para mí, y precisamente por eso quiero que todo funcione perfectamente. Ya descuidé mucho mis obligaciones como comandante.

-¡Qué descuido ni qué nada! No habrás podido hacerte cargo de las unidades personalmente por causa de tu salud, pero aún así me dejaste instrucciones muy precisas sobre lo que debía hacerse durante tu ausencia y los oficiales que debían llevar a cabo tales tareas. ¿O vas a decirme que los informes semanales que me pediste mientras estabas en Cefiro los ordenaste por puro gusto?

Eagle rió ante ese comentario y tras levantarse le dio una palmada en el hombro, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios –Sé que crees que esto es demasiado, pero nada más me estoy poniendo al día. Todos tus informes permanecen grabados en mi memoria; sin ellos no habría podido mantener el orden ni mandar realizar todo lo que se ha hecho en este poco tiempo.

-Muy poco a mi parecer –siguió porfiando el alto sub-comandante.

-Geo, Geo, Geo… Me parece amigo mío que el que necesita relajarse eres tú –dijo de modo serio y critico –Me viste tan mal antes del coma y tan delicado luego de él, que junto con las responsabilidades que te hice asumir también te entregué una buena cuota de preocupación y carga emocional –lo miró conmovido -Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que me viste ejerciendo mi mando de forma activa que parece que ya olvidaste que esto es normal.

-Sé que lo es, pero apenas te recuperaste.

-Eso no es tan así y lo sabes –volvió darle una palmada en el hombro –Ya deja de preocuparte hombre. No se te olvide que Tatra me autorizó a retomar mi rutina habitual, ¿o vas a decirme que desconfías de su diagnostico?

-¡Por su puesto que no! –se apresuró en responder –De sobra está decir que tengo plena confianza en su habilidad y conocimiento medico.

-¿Entonces? Ya basta de querer debilitarme, Geo. La salud de tu comandante ya regresó y no pienso insultarla dándomelas de flojo –le dijo en tono confidente para pasar a ocupar nuevamente su asiento frente al escritorio -Y si te deja más tranquilo saberlo, su alteza no llegó y me dejó sin tratamiento –le guiñó el ojo ante su mirada ligeramente confundida -¿Podrías servirme un poco de agua caliente en mi tazón, por favor? –le dijo apuntando al mueble donde, desde el día de la asignación, habían almacenadas algunas galletas y distintos tipos de bebidas energéticas, y sobre el cual un calentador de agua daba fin a su trabajo.

-¿Agua caliente? –preguntó extrañado.

-Si eres tan amable.

Geo hizo lo que se le había pedido, aún intrigado por la petición del joven rubio. No era normal que el comandante bebiera líquidos calientes sino hasta después de haber finalizado con sus labores del día, lo que generalmente bordeaba las seis de la tarde y que estaba a considerables horas de distancia si se tomaba en cuenta que apenas si iban a almorzar. Su curiosidad aumentó cuando al llevarle lo que había pedido, vio a Eagle extrayendo una pequeña caja de madera finamente tallada de unos de los cajones del escritorio.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó dejando el tazón la parte central de la superficie del escritorio, ahora libre de papeles.

-Indicaciones de Tatra –contestó abriendo la caja y sacando de ella un puñado de lo que parecían hojas de té para dejarlas caer sobre el agua –Debo tomar esto todos los días antes del almuerzo. Según dijo es para ayudarme a retomar mi ritmo normal sin sobresaltos; me dio suficiente para dos semanas.

-Ya veo –contestó mucho más conforme.

Cuando el líquido pasó de los labios de su amigo al interior de la boca de este, Geo casi se ahoga de risa contenida al verlo fruncir de forma muy pronunciada tanto los labios como el seño luego de bebérselo de un único y rápido sorbo. Al verlo carraspear una vez sus facciones volvieron a la normalidad sub-comandante le preguntó suprimiendo todo lo que pudo la diversión en su voz -¿Caliente? –después de todo existía la posibilidad de que el agua caliente lo hubiera lastimado.

-Ojala –respondió con una voz nada parecida a la suya y por culpa de la cual el moreno se vio forzado a llevarse ambas manos a las bocas para reprimir la risa –Ya veo que estás entretenido –dijo con voz ya un poco más firme.

-Un poco –reconoció con una mueca en los labios -¿Si sabe tan mal porque no le pusiste azúcar o algo para mejorar el sabor?

Ahora el divertido era Eagle –Ahora vas a saber porque. Acércame el azucarero.

Geo, diligente como siempre, obedeció a su superior sin cuestionar. Nada más el azucarero estuvo un poco cerca de un puñado de hierva que Eagle sustrajo del recipiente, la cajita comenzó a brillar de forma tenue pero extrañamente amenazadora y una voz bastante conocida por ambos varones se escuchó.

-Eagle Vision –se oyó firme la voz de cierta princesa –Me parece haberte dicho que no podías mezclar esto con nada o perdía su efecto. Amargo pero efectivo, ahora, has el favor de soltar eso y beberlo como corresponde –y de la reprimenda pasó con una facilidad impresionante a una voz sumamente dulce y juguetona –¡Qué disfrutes tu almuerzo!

Las carcajadas de Geo no se hicieron esperar. El propio Eagle soltó un espiración divertida de los labios que instantes antes reflejaban asco. Con la risa aún el aire, Geo regresó tanto el tazón como el azucarero al lugar que les correspondía y volvió alegre junto a su amigo –Pensó en todo, ¿verdad?

-¿Tú crees? -su ceja estaba en lo alto y tenía una fingida expresión de sarcasmo. Y con eso ambos estallaron en sonoras risotadas –Ay… será mejor que vayamos a la cafetería. Ya oíste, tengo que disfrutar mi almuerzo –y comenzó a enfilarse hacía la puerta de su oficina.

-Cómo no, comandante –y le abrió la puerta.

Ya en la cafetería, Eagle fue testigo de cómo Geo se servía una abundante cantidad de carne más algo muy similar a arvejas, sólo que de un color violáceo, para luego pedirle a uno de los cocineros que lo bañara con una salsa verde que el sabía era la favorita de su subordinado. El por su parte optó por una tortilla de verduras con albóndigas y algo muy similar a rebanadas de jamón, aunque un poco más gelatinosas. Y en lo referente al postre, ambos se decidieron por el mousse de chocolate.

Dieron las gracias a los cocineros que sonrieron satisfechos y fueron con sus bandejas a ocupar su mesa habitual. Ya sentados Geo vio su comida con satisfacción y una cara que le recordó al comandante la de un pequeño contemplando un juguete maravilloso.

-Por ti ojala siempre fuera final de mes, ¿verdad mi querido Geo? –dijo mientras lo veía dar la primera probada a su comida.

-¿Y tú no? –dijo cuando ya había tragado y después de asentirle como respuesta –Mira, la comida militar es saludable, pero viene racionada y las ensaladas, la sopa, la avena proteínica y el guiso de algas de nuestros cocineros son buenos, pero comerlos todos los días… No puedes negar que tú también disfrutas de los especiales de fin de mes.

-Nop –reconoció –A mí también me viene bien un cambio, aunque sea mensual –y tras decirlo comenzó a comer él mismo.

El comedor era en esos instantes el alegre panal tan clásico de los fines de mes militares. Las voces, cuando era posible aislar una sola voz de entre el permanente zumbido de sonidos graves y agudos, se sentían conformes y animadas. Como bien había dicho Geo, ninguno de ellos podía quejarse ni de la habilidad ni disposición de sus cocineros, que se las arreglaban para proveerlos con alternativa que ofrecía todos los nutrientes necesarios para la ardua actividad militar (aún no en guerra) y era además rica en sabor. Bajo otras condiciones tal vez no hubiera sido tan difícil conjugar ambas propiedades, pero con la estricta (y por lo demás comprensible) política del alto mando referente a las comidas, todo debía de estar racionado y ser más bien austero en consideración al frágil estado de la naturaleza Autozamita y la constante lucha de la industria alimenticia, por lo que haber logrado eso era una verdadera proeza gastronómica.

De ahí que esa fecha fuera tan esperada y recibida con buenos ojos por todo el personal de la milicia y los propios cocineros, que se notaba se regocijaban en poder ofrecer un menú diferente y variado, aunque fuera una vez al mes. Y por lo que se veía en el semblante de Geo, el efecto "premio al esfuerzo" había sido más que alcanzado. El propio Eagle exhibía una expresión de contento en el rostro, que acentuaba sus rasgos ya por demás agradables. Y sí bien Zazu no estaba con ellos (según la costumbre del personal mecánico), les constaba que él también debía de estar disfrutando de los platillos ofrecidos ese día, sólo que en alguno de los talleres de la base. Mitad revisando códigos o apernado tuercas, mitad dando una buena probada a su alimento, él no quedaría exento de ese simple, pero motivador placer.

-Supongo que ya se te quitó lo amargo de la boca –bromeó Geo.

-Gracioso… -mitad refunfuñó, mitad sonrió su amigo.

-Mejor prueba el postre –le recomendó sinceramente –Créeme que si esto no te endulza, nada lo hará.

-Te creo. Si alguien sabe de dulces ese eres tú –pronunció a modo de broma y halago.

-¡Quién habla, Vision! –se mofó el moreno.

-Aún no llego a tu nivel –cerró lo ojos y se llevó una cucharada de mousse a la boca, el cual se dio el tiempo de degustar. "Delicioso, aunque no como el de Umi"

-¿Y bien? –quiso saber el moreno.

Eagle se limpió con su servilleta para pasar a decir –Claramente sabes de lo que hablas – a lo que Geo sólo fue capaz de reír.

-Te lo dije. Por cierto –dijo tras disfrutar de la última cucharada de su postre -¿ya has tenido noticias de nuestras queridas diplomáticas?

-Sólo que llegaron bien durante la noche, fuera de eso nada –contestó aparentemente sereno –Pero no es raro; en Cefiro todavía es de mañana, tal vez aún estén durmiendo.

-Sí, el viaje debió cansarlas –comentó mirando sin mucho interés su plato ya vacío –Tatra se dedicará a ver como están los refugiados de su planeta y a sus deberes como embajadora… dudo que tenga mucho tiempo libre –lo último había sido dicho más para sí mismo que para su amigo.

-Y conociendo a Umi, se pondrá inmediatamente a ayudar con eso y entre Hikaru y Fuu tendrán que rogarle que se relaje, eso si es que Paris y Gurú Clef no toman cartas en el asunto antes –sonrió al recordar el incidente de la última vez.

Ambos sabían que las dos jóvenes tendrían mucho por hacer en Cefiro y no les hubiera extrañado que un comunicado oficial por parte de Paris consistiera en su única forma de saber que ambas habían arribado con bien. Aún así, los dos oficiales guardaban la secreta esperanza de ser contactados personalmente por ellas. Eagle no se había despegado de su comunicador desde el día en que Zazu le hiciera entrega de él y ahora lo tenía bien asegurado en el bolsillo de su pantalón. La llamada tardaría, pero él sabía que llegaría.

-Pero estarán bien –aseguró –Sé que lo estarán. Aunque si te deja más tranquilo, cuando el trabajo termine puedes acompañarme a ver a mi padre. Si alguien debe estar al tanto de ellas, ese es él.

-Sí, creo que te acompañaré –y agregó con humor –Creo que tu padre me agradecerá hacer que cenes junto a él.

-Oye, no soy tan mal hijo –se defendió.

-No, nada más un adicto al trabajo.

Y así siguieron mientras iban a guardar las bandejas para luego regresar a sus obligaciones. El trabajo de oficina había concluido momentáneamente y ahora era el turno de su revisión a las divisiones de tecnología e investigación. Sus científicos habían estado trabajando muy duro en algo que de dar frutos beneficiaría enormemente la calidad de vida de los Autozamitas y ahora era momento de presentarlo ante todos los comandantes. De la demostración dependía que el proyecto llegara con buenas o malas recomendaciones hasta el general Wing, mano derecha del presidente Vision en lo que se refería al ejército. Fuera cual fuera el resultado, sin duda alguna sería… interesaste.

Con todos lo comandantes y sub-comandantes reunidos en la sala de pruebas, los científicos se encontraron listos para dar inicio a la prueba. Y mientras la pantalla que mostraría su desarrollo se encendía y las puertas de la sala se cerraban para que no hubiera interrupciones, en Cefiro, Alcar y Varda se encontraban junto a Tatra en las habitaciones que el rey había dispuesto para que discutieran los asuntos relacionados con su gente. Allí, le daban cuenta exacta a su princesa del como los Chizetanos se ajustaban en su nuevo hogar. El sol ya había entregado sus primeros rayos y lentamente comenzaba a brillar con fuerza en el firmamento. Tatra llevaba en pie mucho más que eso, ansiosa por aprovechar cada segundo de su estadía en servir a su pueblo. Su despertar había sido casi al mismo tiempo que el de Umi y por lo que su primo y el venerable consejero podían observar, su animo y energía no se habían visto afectados en lo más mínimo por el viaje.

La sala del trono también se encontraba sumergida en la actividad. La noche anterior, Ferio ya había enviado tanto a Autozam como a Chizeta un breve mensaje anunciando la llegada con bien de la princesa Tatra y Umi Ryusaki al planeta. Con Chizeta compartiendo el horario de Cefiro y Autozam a unas cuantas horas adelante en el reloj, un comunicado más largo a esas horas hubiera resultado poco apropiado. Ahora de día y con horarios convenientes para los tres planetas, las cosas cambiaban. Silver fue el primero en ser personalmente contactado y por el rey y se sintió satisfecho en oír por su propia boca que tanto la princesa coma la guerrera del agua se encontraban bien.

-Me alegra oír que no se vieron afectadas por el cambio de horario –su tono era sincero –No me sorprende de dos jóvenes tan activas como ellas.

El resto de la conversación entre ellos giró en torno al próximo encuentro entre el mandatario y el soberano. Aún había detalles que afinar al respecto y sin duda la charla se hubiera prolongado mucho más de no haber sido por la apretada agenda del presidente Vision y que Ferio todavía debía contactar a Marcus.

El sultán Chizetano y su esposa recibieron con gran agrado la comunicación con el rey de Cefiro. A ninguno de los dos pareció sorprenderles el que Tatra no se encontrara en la sala del trono durante la comunicación.

-Vuestra hija se encuentra en perfectas condiciones y muy bien atendida –le confirmó Ferio –En estos momentos se encuentra en compañía de los otros enviados Chizetanos.

-Típico de mi hija –se vio sonreír al soberano –Espero que Alcar y Varda sean capaz de seguirle el paso. Ya me comunicaré con ellos más tarde.

Justo después de ser pronunciadas esas palabras, las grandes puertas plateadas se abrieron de par en par y se vio aparecer a Gurú Clef y detrás de él venía una alta joven de pelo azul. Los dos se inclinaron respetuosamente hacia los sultanes, quienes sonrieron de forma agradable y a su vez hicieron un pequeño ademán a modo de respeto con la cabeza. La conversación no tardó mucho en reanudarse luego de eso. Como de costumbre, Umi prestó atención a todo lo dicho en relación al pueblo de Chizeta. Sabía que Tatra sería contactada más tarde por sus propios padres, pero de todos modos quería ir adelantándole algo ella. Las cosas no habían mejorado, pero al menos eran estables y supuso que a su amiga se alegraría al saber que los temblores habían cesado y que las zonas de riesgo habían sido evacuadas en forma eficaz.

La interacción se desarrolló normalmente y nadie pareció darse cuenta de que un gran cambio había sido operado en la muchacha. Seguía igual de enérgica, inquisitiva y de buenas vibras que siempre, en resumen, igual que siempre, pero aún así algo había cambiado. Algo que con el tiempo la llevaría a cambios todavía mayores y que Gurú Clef sabía contribuirían en gran medida a su crecimiento personal. Claro está que él no permitió que eso fuera visible en su cara.

Tres horas más tarde y mientras Tatra recorría casi todo Cefiro en compañía de Alcar, Varda, Caldina y las tres guerreras, el presidente Visio recibía a su hijo a Geo en su oficina. En vista de que la demostración había sido larga y exhaustiva y que dentro de tres días habría que presentar un detallado informe de ella al general, todos los presentes habían sido autorizados para retirarse antes del cuartel.

Fueron bien recibidos y entre bromas respecto a Eagle y agradecimientos a Geo para lograr que el "muchacho" viera a su "pobre y anciano padre", Silver se las arregló para darles a entender que sus amigas estaban bien y procedió a invitarles un buen té. Té que para el mayor de los Vision era más que merecido luego del día tan atareado que había tenido desde las cinco de la mañana. Aún faltaban unos papeles por revisar, pero como eran lo último de la agenda y los encuentros con su hijo eran ya cada vez más escasos, decidió que podían esperar un poco.

Para cuando Eagle llegó a su habitación lo hizo satisfecho, pero cansado. Amaba su trabajo, pero eso no evitó que se preguntara seriamente si entrada al ejercito hubiera continuado intacta de haber sabido antes lo de las horas de oficina, todo al tiempo de dejarse caer de espalda sobre su cama. Probablemente no. Además, cuando había ingresado ni el mismo sospechó ascender tan rápido en su carrera. Sí, igual que Zazu había sido un muchacho con cualidades excepcionales que al año de academia, y de forma extraordinaria, lo habían hecho graduarse con honores, pero ni eso lo había preparado para llegar a la comandancia en menos de tres años. El comandante más joven y sin embargo uno de los más prestigiosos… ¡Ni en sueños lo había visto venir!

Cerró los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios, pensando en eso. Ya pensaba seriamente en ponerse a dormir cuando una pequeña vibración le llegó desde el pantalón. Inmediatamente abrió los ojos de par en par y tras sentarse a lo indio, sacó el comunicador para contestarlo.

-¿Umi?

-Eh… ¿conoces a alguien más que tenga uno de estos? –no la veía, pero por al algún motivo se la imaginó con la ceja levantada.

-Nop –y se rió.

-Perdona por no llamar antes, pero he estado ocupada y no sabía si ya habías salido de la oficina. ¿Ya saliste, verdad? –la pregunta tenía un ligero tono de preocupación y casi había sonado a cuchicheo.

Pensó en decirle "En realidad estaba durmiendo tranquilamente, claro, eso hasta que me despertaste", pero luego recordó que no podía ver su cara y que así no era divertido –Sí, ya estoy fuera –le contestó –Y déjame decirte que todo mi cuerpo lo agradece.

-Después de todo el día en una base militar, eso no me extraña –respondió ella con una risita entre dientes.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. ¿Cómo crees? Jamás te haría eso, señor "no resisto estar sentado".

-Umi… -la amenazó, aunque ella sabía que tenía que estar aguantando la risa.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres el único que puede hacer bromas?

-¡SI! –respondió tajante, a lo que siguieron sendas carcajadas por ambos lados.

-Eagle –había ansiedad bien disimulada en su voz, pero eso no evitó que él la distinguiera.

-¿Sí? –preguntó queriendo saber que le ocurría.

-Ya… se lo dije…

El se quedó callado. Esperaba que lo hiciera. Sabía que lo haría, sólo que no había esperado que lo hiciera al segundo día de estancia en Cefiro. De pronto se dio cuenta de que había pasado más tiempo del recomendado en silencio y que ella seguía esperando una respuesta.

-Ya veo… ¿Y el resultado fue…?

-El que ambos esperábamos –respondió como si nada.

-Ah… ¿Estás…?

-Tranquilo, estoy bien –lo tranquilizó.

-¿Segura? –insistió.

-Muy segura. No había sentido tan libre en mucho, mucho tiempo… –era sincera.

-Me alegra escucharlo –dijo con voz suave y ya tranquilo.

-Por cierto –dijo después de unos segundos –Se nos hizo tarde para el almuerzo por acompañar a Tatra a recorrer el castillo y las aldeas donde su gente está, así que ahora nos instalamos a comer debajo de los árboles.

-Suena perfecto. "¡Qué envidia!"

-Yo ahora estoy en un río cercano, sacando un poco de agua. ¿Quieres hablar con Hikaru o alguien cuando llegue allá?

-¡Me encantaría!

Y tras haber conversado y reído de lo lindo con todos y contarle a Tatra que Geo ya se había burlado de él por su medicamento y que le mandaba saludos (había que ayudar un poco a esa naciente relación a distancia), el comandante se despidió satisfecho de haber hablado con Umi. Y sin más ni más, se acomodó en su cama y en un dos por tres estaba profundamente dormido.


End file.
